


Finding Freedom

by fan_fic_fanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_fic_fanatic/pseuds/fan_fic_fanatic
Summary: “Now listen close.” Levi whispered in the man’s ear. “Me and your son are walking out this door. Try to follow us and I will call the cops. I will also beat the piss out of you just like you tried to do to him.” Levi could smell the alcohol on the man’s breath and his eyes were wild. “Calm your ass down and sober up.”Levi fights in underground rings for his uncle.Eren tries find himself while dealing with an abusive father.Both seek freedom from their home lives and find a peace they didn't know until they met eachother.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 32
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

Levi could hear the crowd as he entered the ring. He heard people making bets, allowing a small smile because he knew he was going to make a lot of money again tonight. These stupid shits always took the little man for granted. Some who had been coming for awhile now had learned though, and were putting the bets in favor of his win. He looked across from him as his opponent approached. The man was huge and built like a body builder. Levi on the other hand was short and lean. He hopped from toe to toe as he waited for the match to start watching the way his larger opponent moved, cataloging it all. The man was already underestimating him, he could tell by the way he was laughing and pointing to Levi. He caught a part of what he was saying to the audience behind him about having to fight a child. Levi couldn’t wait to make this man lose some teeth. He heard the announcer talking about each of the fighters and gave last call for bets before the bell rang.

Levi waited for the man to come to him. The large beast threw a punch which Levi was able to dodge easily. The man was slow like he expected. On occasion he’d fight someone who was both big and fast, but tonight wasn’t the case. Levi brought his leg up and hit him in the midsection hard. When the man began to double over Levi brought both of his elbows onto the top of his head. Dazed, Levi went in with a flurry of hits. He could hear the crowd with a mixture of boos and screams as he pummeled the larger man. Every time the guy tried to recover, Levi was there with another blow. Between his kicks and punches the man was overwhelmed, trying to back up to the metal cage that surrounded them. Levi grinned. The cage wouldn’t save him. Jumping up he threw a hard kick to the man’s face causing the crowd’s octave to go higher. _That’s right the little man can fucking jump._ Levi thought to himself as the man stumbled. Levi continued to pursue, dropping to the ground and swiping the mans feet from under him. Once the man was on the ground, Levi jumped on him, releasing a flurry of punches while the man tried to protect himself and get Levi off. Levi took a few hard hits from the man, but that’s what made him a double threat. Levi could take the hard hits his bigger opponents threw. He’d definitely be feeling it later, but in the arena, in the heat of the moment, it was no more than a fly landing on him. And what does one do when a fly is bothering them? Swat them away of course.

The bell for the first round didn’t even get to sound before the larger man was unconscious and Levi felt arms pulling him off. Levi shook them off and left through the opening of the cage, swiping a towel on the way to wipe away his sweat and the mans blood. He looked at his hands in disgust, needing to get into the shower and clean immediately. He pushed his way through the crowd, giving them all his signature death stare daring anyone to get in his way. He rushed into the shower, stripping as he turned on the water rather than before he climbed in. He let the water run cool relaxing his overheated muscles and scrubbed furiously before finally beginning to relax under the stream of water. Stepping out, he pulled his towel off the hook and removed as much moisture as he could before wrapping the towel around his waist tightly.

His uncle was sitting next to his bag, a large sneer on his face and a wad of cash in his hands. He frowned. He had told the bookie to always hind him the money. He ripped the envelope out of Kenny’s hands. “How much did you take?” He asked as he counted the envelope.

“Only what is owed to me.” Kenny responded unfazed by his angry nephew. “A couple of the girls left their numbers with the bookie too. Gave those to you too. Probably could use a good lay.”

Levi ignored him and pulled the fresh clothes out of his bag. He saw Kenny eyeing the bruise forming on his rib cage, and he was quick to put on the crisp white tee that covered his wounds. “How bout you quit being a fucking creeper and eyeing me up. Go make yourself useful and get my clothes out of the shower while I change.”

“Watch your mouth boy. You may be able to beat those fools in the arena but I still bust your head through that wall.” Kenny got up though and did what Levi told him to. Levi was quick to put his boxers and jeans before the man came back. He was tying his tennis shoes when Kenny returned scowling at him.

“You’re supposed to strip before getting in the shower you moron.” He held the sopping clothes and his other shoes in his hands.

“I was covered in blood, sweat, and the man’s spit. I wanted to get out of that nasty shit as fast as I could.” He pulled his first aid kit out and took the clothes from Kenny tossing them in his bag to get washed once he got home.

“Give me your hands you little shit.” Kenny said reaching for the first aid kit. Levi held back the look of disgust as Kenny moved his hands over his knuckles without washing them thoroughly. Kenny put antiseptic on the open wounds and bandaged his hands. The old man wasn’t useful for much, but at least he could do this. He put steri strips over a cut by Levi’s eye after cleaning it as well.

“Least you look better than you did after last weeks fight.” Kenny said as he cleaned Levi’s split lip.

“Last weeks fighter was actually good. This guy was just a walking ox.” Levi stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, taking a look in one of the mirrors as he passed. His eye would be bruised, but luckily his nose didn’t take any damage this time. Kenny followed him as Levi started to push through the crowd again. He saw another fight was going on, but wasn’t interested. He pushed past the girls who were trying to get his attention, although he noticed Kenny had stopped and was talking to a pair of them. Levi gagged thinking of the older man with the younger women. Trying to push the image out of his head he went to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey scowling as he saw Kenny still behind him.

“You shouldn’t be drinking that.” Kenny said taking the drink before Levi could grab it. “You are underage after all.”

“I’m old enough for you to make money off _me_ fighting.” Levi countered and told the bartender to make him another one. He wasn’t about to take that glass back after Kenny’s lips had been on it. Levi jerked his thumb toward his uncle. “He’s buying.” He said as he shoved away from the bar and away from Kenny’s curses.

Levi took the shot in one swig, placing the empty cup on a passing waitress’s tray and forced his way outside relishing the cool night air. There were some people outside smoking, but the noise wasn’t nearly as unbearable as it was inside. Having no wish and no real need to return inside since Kenny had already picked up his earnings, Levi shifted his bag on his shoulder and started walking to the bus stop. He had no real desire to return to the house with Kenny and hoped the old man got drunk or, he shuddered at the thought, went home with one of those floozies. He closed his eyes and lied his head back on the window as he made the long ride back to his apartment. He managed to stay awake until his stop, but his movement was becoming more sluggish as he walked up the five flights of stairs to his room. He heard his neighbors arguing with one another again and frowned as he dug the keys out of his bag. Not bothering to turn on the lights, Levi tossed his keys onto the hook by the door and flopped onto the old beat up couch that he claimed as a bed. He felt the couch cushions sink by his feet and looked over tiredly to see his younger cousin Mikasa climbing up.

“What are you doing up Mika?” Levi asked as the young girl looked over at him sheepishly.

“Was waiting for you.” Mika told him as she made her way across the couch so she could lay on top of him. Levi shifted so she wouldn’t accidentally hit his bruised ribs. Small hands clutched his face moving it to and fro as grey eyes that matched his own inspected him.

“You got hurt again.” Mikasa said pouting and gently stroking the cut on his face. He closed his eyes at the sensation. So unused to a soothing touch he relished the moments his little cousin doted on him.

“I’m alright Mika. You should see the other guy.” He said giving her a warm smile that reserved only for her. She grinned back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck curling into him.

“Oi, if you’re going to use me as your pillow, I’m going to go sleep in your bed.” Levi said poking the young girl in her side causing her to giggle.

“I’ll share with you.” Mikasa replied with a smile.

“Just never share with Uncle Kenny got it?” Levi said as he sat up holding onto the little girl as he did.

“Uncle Kenny is scary.” Mikasa said into his chest and he chuckled.

“Yeah he can be. Don’t worry though. You have me now.”

“You won’t leave me like mom and dad?” Mikasa asked looking up at him with her eyes wide. He stroked her hair as he closed her bedroom door, locking it behind him in case Kenny’s drunken ass came back.

“Nope. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me. You’ll probably regret that when you’re older.”

Mikasa’s bed was nothing but a mattress lying on the floor, but it was more comfortable than the couch. Levi had given it up a long time ago for his cousin when Kenny had come home with her after her parents had been murdered. As shitty of a man Kenny could be, he at least seemed to care enough about his family to take in his young niece and nephew. Levi’s mother had died when he was young, and he never knew his dad. At one point in time, Kenny must have cared about the sisters who died. In his sober moments, Levi would see him looking at Mikasa with a sad fondness. It seemed as though the elder Ackerman tried to avoid being with Mikasa for this reason, but it may have been her age. For whatever reason, Levi had stepped into the role of a parental figure for her even though he was only 19.

Levi made himself comfortable on the mattress. Mikasa curled in beside him and he pulled the covers over her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. He kissed her forehead as his exhaustion took over.

“Night Levi” Mikasa whispered as his eyes closed.

“Night Mika. Sweet dreams.”


	2. Chapter 2

Levi woke up in the middle of the night hearing screaming and yelling. He groaned and rolled onto his back, wishing he lived someplace where people could fight without waking everyone else up. He looked down to Mikasa staring at him wide eyed in terror and was clutching his t-shirt.

Levi heard a hard thud against the wall and Mikasa let out a cry, burrowing as close to Levi as she could get. “Mika, it’s ok. They’re not going to hurt you.” To ease her fears, Levi decided to investigate. He tried to keep himself out of most of the drama, but something about this wasn’t sitting right with him. The neighbors had just moved in a week ago, and Levi had yet to see who was even there.

“I’m going to go see what the noise is about. I need you to stay here ok?” He handed Mikasa his phone. “If I don’t come back in 10 minutes, I want you to call 911 ok?” He pried her hands away from him and walked out of the room. “Lock your bedroom door until I get back.”

Levi peeked in Kenny’s bedroom, but the elder Ackerman had not come back. He hoped that he didn’t come home drunk and go next door. Grabbing his keys, he locked the door as he left. The apartment door was wide open and Levi walked in quietly. He could hear the screaming now and the sound of a fight. Turning the corner, he saw an older man hovering over a tall, lanky teenager. The teenager was curled up in a ball trying to protect himself as the man kicked him in the stomach.

Levi lurched forward and grabbed the older man by the shirt, pulling him back from the teenager. “Get the hell off him, you’re going to kill him.”

“Who the fuck are you!” The man seethed and threw a punch at Levi when he stepped between the man and the teen.

Levi caught the man’s fist, watching his eyes widen in surprise. “The neighbor you fucking woke up.” Levi replied, releasing the man’s fist.

“This doesn’t concern you kid.”

“It became my concern when you woke my ass up and scared my little cousin. It’s my concern now because I’m not going to let you kill this kid.”

“Don’t tell me how to discipline my child.” The man threw another punch. This time Levi dodged it and threw a punch of his own. He gave the man an uppercut to the jaw causing him to stumble backwards.

“That just makes it worse you know.” Levi growled as he kneeled next to the younger teen. “You able to stand?” He asked as he kept an eye on the older man. Bright teal eyes looked up at him and he gave a tentative nod. Levi held out his hand and helped him stand. He was a head taller than Levi already.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” The man yelled and Levi saw the kid flinched.

“Away from you dipshit.” Levi responded, once more intercepting the man. He grabbed his arm and using the man’s momentum, put him into an arm lock, arching it so his joints would be aching. Shoving forward, he pinned the man against the wall.

“Now listen close.” Levi whispered in the man’s ear. “Me and your son are walking out this door. Try to follow us and I will call the cops. I will also beat the piss out of you just like you tried to do to him.” Levi could smell the alcohol on the man’s breath and his eyes were wild. “Calm your ass down and sober up.”

“I could call them on you for breaking and entering.” The man countered. Levi released his arm and gave him a cruel smile.

“Go ahead. Won’t bother me. We’ll see who they’ll believe more.” He went over to the kid who still hadn’t moved and seemed to be in shock. Slinging an arm over his shoulder in case he needed help walking, he moved past the older man glaring at him, daring him to do something. He kicked the door shut behind him as he walked out in case the man followed them he’d have seconds to move the teen and really drop the man so he wouldn’t be moving anytime soon.

He shut the apartment door and walked over to his own apartment, fishing his keys out of his pocket while still keeping the slumped teen upright. He got the door open and looked behind him one more time to make sure he wasn’t followed. He sighed when he saw Mikasa standing in the living room, clutching onto his phone tightly.

Locking the door behind him he chastised his cousin. “I told you to stay in your bedroom with the door locked.”

“I was scared.” Mikasa whispered. She looked at the teen Levi was practically dragging at this point. “Who’s that?”

“The neighbor. Grab my first aid kit out of my bag.” Mikasa rushed to do as she was told, and Levi got the teen onto the couch. He let out a long groan and slumped into the couch, his eyes closed.

Levi walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of frozen vegetables and grabbed a clean towel, wrapping it around the bag.

“You able to hold this for me?” Levi asked as Mikasa climbed onto the couch beside him holding the first aid kit he had asked for.

The bright teal eyes opened again, and he eyed Levi warily, but gave a small nod holding out his hand. Levi let the teen hold the bag against his nose while he opened the first aid kit.

“My names Levi. I’m going to clean up your wounds ok? Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” He pointed to the cut above his brow. “I kind of deal with this frequently.”

“Eren.” The kid croaked out. His eyes shifted between Levi and the girl. Levi moved his head gently so he had easier access to the cuts on his face.

“Nice to meet you Eren. My little helper here is my cousin Mikasa.” Levi cleaned the cuts with some antiseptic. “Looks like these cuts aren’t too bad. They’ve already stopped bleeding.” Lifting the frozen bag Levi inspected his nose. “I don’t think it’s broken, but you’re probably going to look like a raccoon for awhile.” Very carefully he bandaged the cut on his nose in case it was broken. Levi looked down at Eren’s midsection, which he seemed to be clutching tightly. “You want me to look at that for you too?

Blushing, Eren nodded and Levi helped him take his shirt off after seeing him struggle for a minute. Levi steeled his face as he saw the amount of bruises that were starting to form. “Mika, why don’t you get Eren a glass of water?” He asked her to get her from focusing on the wounds.

“I’ll bring him my teddy too.” Mikasa said jumping down. Levi chuckled quietly as he pulled out an ace bandage.

Letting Eren know he was going to inspect his ribs, he quietly explained while he searched for broken bones. “Mika always gives me her teddy after I come home when I lose a fight. I told her the teddy helps me heal faster.”

“That’s why you have the cut?” Eren asked quietly “because you box or something?”

“Or something.” He wrapped Eren’s chest tightly with the bandage. “the fights I participate in aren’t exactly sanctioned or even legal for that matter.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “But you’re so young.”

“I’m 19 little shit. But I’ve been fighting since I was 15. I got into a fight at school with an upperclassman and beat the hell out of him. Instead of my uncle getting mad at me, he started having me fight in these underground matches. Kept me out of trouble while I was in school because it gave me a place to vent my anger.” Levi wasn’t sure why he was giving the younger teen all these details. Normally he was very reserved. It seemed to keep Eren’s attention elsewhere than his wounds though.

“I think the rib on your left is cracked, but this bandage will keep it from getting worse. You can go get it checked out if you want, but you’ll be left with a big bill and something similar to what I just did.”

Eren nodded in understanding as Mikasa came back holding her large bear and a cup of water.

Levi took the water from her while Mikasa climbed back on the couch. He helped Eren get his shirt back on and the teen tried hard not to wince. She shoved the teddy into Eren’s arm when they were done.

“Levi says it makes him feel better. I want you to feel better too.”

Eren smiled down at her as he pulled the bear close to him. “Thanks, Mikasa was it?”

Mikasa beamed at him. “Uh huh. You can call me Mika if you want. Levi does.”

“Mika why don’t you go lay back down. You’re going to need to get up in a couple hours for school.”

“But, what about the scary noises?”

“Don’t worry I took care of the scary noises. I’ll be in to check on you in a little bit ok?”

“Ok…” Mikasa eyed the wall skeptically but did as she was told.

Levi watched as she went into her bedroom, once he was certain she wouldn’t come back he leaned back against the arm of the couch. “I’m not going to make you talk about it, but if you want to, I’ll listen.”

Eren sighed heavily and shifted the frozen bag on his face. “It’s how he is sometimes when he gets drunk. Tonight was the worst though. He was mad because he found-something- in my room.” Eren blushed again and looked away.

“What he find the porn stash or something?” Eren looked over at him incredulously and Levi shrugged. “I think every teen has them at some point, right? I never had to get my own though. My uncle always had plenty of “reading material”. He used his fingers as quotations.

“Something like that.” Eren supplied. Levi didn’t push him for more information. “Thanks, by the way. For coming over. You didn’t have to.”

Levi shrugged. “I probably wouldn’t have if Mika wasn’t here.” He said honestly. “Kind of used to hearing fights in this place you know.”

Eren nodded. “We moved in about a week ago, it’s been...interesting.”

He could tell Eren was fighting consciousness so he patted his shoulder. “Feel free to stay here tonight. Let your old man sleep it off.” He pulled the blanket out from under the couch that he used when he slept there and tossed it at him. “Just make sure Mika sees you with her bear in the morning.”

“Heh yeah. I’ll need to get to school tomorrow too. Last thing I need is for the school to call dad after this.”

Levi crossed his arms. “Do you go to Trost?”

Eren hummed in response as he got comfortable on the couch.

“I’ll wake you up when I get Mika up. She goes to the elementary by the high school there.”

“Kay. Thanks again.”

“Get some sleep kid.”

“You’re only 2 years older than me.” Eren complained sleepily.

“Still older and wiser.” Levi said as he walked to Mikasa’s room. Hoping he’d finally have some interrupted sleep, he put his phone on the charge and double checked his alarm. Mikasa curled into him when he lied down,and he stroked her hair until he fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to the alarm was a pain in the ass and Levi was half tempted to just shut it off and let Mikasa stay home for the day and call off his day job. But the responsible part of his brain won out and Levi heaved himself up, being careful not to wake Mikasa until he needed to.

Even though he showered after the fight, Levi felt the need to shower this morning as well. Putting on his work clothes, he went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast, letting the kettle start for his tea, and preparing a pot of cofee while he waited on the eggs and toast.

The front door swung open and Kenny stumbled in, managing to get his shoes off by the door. He saw the sleeping form on the couch and paid it no mind, then looked up at Levi in the kitchen while he flipped the eggs effortlessly.

“I would understand if I’m seeing two, but how are you in different places doing different things?” Kenny mumbled to himself.

Levi slid a large cup of coffee to him “You really need to lay off the drugs and alcohol old man.” He pointed to the couch as Kenny sat at the bench in the kitchen. “That’s the next door neighbor. I had to go help him last night cuz his dad was trying to punch him through our wall.”

“What the hell? I ain’t running no orphanage.”

“Relax, it’s just for the night. Apparently, you and the new neighbor can be drinking buddies.” Levi slid a plate in front of Kenny and put two others beside him. He went in and picked up Mikasa, putting her in the chair next to Kenny. She rubbed her eyes sleepily but perked up when she smelled the food in front of her.

“Morning Uncle Kenny.” She said as she gripped a fork and began to mutilate her egg. Kenny hmphed at her in response.

Levi went over to the sleeping teen and gently shook him. The teal eyes opened slowly at him. “You need to get up so you can go to school. Food and coffee are on the counter.”

“Mph. Ok.” Eren sat up slowly and stretched, getting a feel for what was sore and wasn’t. He walked over to the counter as Levi pulled out some pain meds and a glass of water and put them by the plate.

“Jesus Kenny, can you be any more worthless?” Levi asked as he saw what Mikasa had done to her eggs. She was currently stabbing one and not having much luck keeping it on her fork. Levi stole the plate from her and this time, before giving her his plate, he cut it up into small bite sized pieces. He placed the new plate in front of her and she smiled happily at him.

Kenny ignored the jab, paying more attention to his coffee than the angsty teen. He did turn to look at Eren and frowned seeing his nose. “Your pops did a number on you. Did you deserve it?”

“Eren ignore him. He’s a prick.” Levi said as he scooped up the mutilated pieces of egg onto a piece of toast and ate by the stove.

“Well it’s important to know in case the guy comes over and says something.”

“I took care of it last night.”

Kenny looked up at Levi “He is still alive, isn’t he?”

Levi smiled over his cup “Yeah, he’s alive for now. I was good-mostly.”

“Hmph, probably cuz you were tired from the fight. Well, as long as I don’t have to worry about it, I don’t care. I’m going to sleep”

“Way to be an adult you ass. Don’t worry I’ll make sure Mikasa gets to school.”

“Knew I could count on you kid. Night.” Kenny slammed his door and Levi growled while picking up his uncle’s dirty dishes.

“Well he seems like a bundle of joy.” Eren muttered.

“He’s harmless mostly. He can have a temper when he’s drunk, but he’s usually not here when he is. ”

“Did teddy help?” Mikasa asked leaning into Eren

“Uh yeah, I feel much better, even with only a few hours sleep.”

“Feel free to shower here if you want. You can wear some of Kenny’s clothes or I can walk over with you so you can get ready.”

Eren looked down at his clothes. “I was just going to go in this today.”

Levi tsked and started to wash the dishes. “Mikasa go get ready.”

“kay.” Mikasa hopped off her stool and rushed to her room. While Levi waited for her to come out, he cleaned up the counters so the kitchen looked spotless once more. He was finishing up washing his hands when Mikasa came out. “All ready.”

The three of them walked to the school a few blocks away, Mikasa would run ahead of them or would grab one of their hands to pull them along. Levi was surprised with how comfortable Mikasa seemed to be with Eren, even though she had just met him for a short time. Normally, she was very shy. Often, Levi would need to speak for her or she would hide behind him. Eren had this easy going nature though, and Levi found it relaxing to be around him. Eren didn’t seem to mind his snarky nature so far, and even after what he went through last night, outwardly he seemed happy going. Levi should hate him for his sunshine nature. He usually would, and it bothered him a little he didn’t hate the younger teen.

As they neared the school, Mikasa became more reserved, and gripped onto Levi’s hand tightly as they passed the gates. Levi groaned when he saw a young teacher outside as the children entered the schools.

“Morning Captain.” Levi said as he came up to the towering blonde. Erwin’s eye twitched at Levi’s nickname and he seemed perplexed to see the three people together.

“Levi, I didn’t ever expect to see you at this school unless they brought you kicking and screaming.”

“Just dropping my cousin off.” Levi lifted the hand that Mikasa was holding for emphasis. Mikasa had moved to hide behind Levi’s legs and was peeking at Erwin from Levi’s side.

“I didn’t know we had another Ackerman on campus. Hopefully, she’s not the handful you were.” Erwin crouched to Mikasa’s level, but she ducked behind Levi, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Surprised they didn’t fire you after having me in your class.”

“You certainly were an interesting first experience.” He eyed the two teenagers who both had bruises on their face. “Were you fighting again?” Erwin asked Levi frowning.

“Not him.” Levi jerked his thumb at Eren. “That’s just a coincidence.”

“I-I’m going to get to class. See you soon Mr. Smith.” Eren said as he started to run toward the high school.

“Mika you should get going to. I don’t want you to be late. I’ll be here to pick you up later.”

Mikasa reluctantly let go of Levi’s hand and rushed toward her school.

“You have that boy in your class?” Levi asked, crossing his arms over his chest now that Mikasa wasn’t gripping onto it.

“Eren Jager, yes. He’s a Junior. I have him in my History class. Why?”

“I’ll let him get into the details if he wants, but just watch out if his dad comes by.”

Erwin’s eyebrow raised “And how do you know Mr. Jager?”

“Apparently we’re neighbors now. Just met him last night. Don’t try to interrogate me eyebrows. I’m not one of your students anymore. You’re not getting any more out of me than that.” Turning on his heel, he gave Erwin a backhanded wave. “I’m off to work.”

“Tell Mike I said hi.”

“Tell him your damn self. I’m not passing love letters between the two of you.” Levi stormed off heading toward the bank. He wanted to drop off his winnings before work. He hated keeping the large amounts of cash on him but learned very quickly never to leave it at the house. Once he was done at the bank, he had 20 minutes to walk the few blocks to the restaurant he worked at. He waved to the girls working in the front as he made his way to the back to begin prepping for lunch. He tried to duck when he passed the manager’s office, but Hange saw him and bolted out to meet him while he washed his hands. Gripping Levi’s chin, she turned his face and ignored his grumbling as he tried to talk with her holding his jaw. She scowled at him and released him, crossing her arms and leaning against the sink.

“You were fighting again.” Hange said disappointed.

“Thank you for the observation captain obvious.” Levi said as he brushed past her to his workstation. While it looked clean already, he still wiped it off meticulously before he dared to start cutting his fruits and vegetables for the salad bar and the lunch specials. “I saw Erwin this morning, he already beat you to the punch on admonishing my life choices.”

Hange stood by the counter arms crossed as she watched Levi prep. “I really wish you would stop the fighting though. I worry about you sometimes. If you like fighting, why not get into some _legal_ matches?”

“We go through this all the time Hange. I’m not going to stop just because you don’t like it.”

“It’s not just you any more Levi.” Hange said quietly. “What happens if you get too injured in one of these matches, or the cops finally bust them? What happens to Mikasa then? Kenny didn’t exactly raise you well. You raised yourself, and now you’re practically raising her. And where is she while you and Kenny are at the matches Levi?” Levi stopped chopping and looked up at her finally. “You leave her at home don’t you?”

“Oh come on Hange, it’s not like Kenny didn’t leave me for _weeks_ when I was her age. She’s safe and I’m not gone long. If it bothers you so much, I’ll bring her to you before I go.”

“Levi…”

“Drop it. Besides, I’m not exactly ready to have _that_ fight with Kenny when I do stop. I plan on being long gone by then. But to do that, I need money. I’m taking Mika when I leave. I already started filing paperwork so I’m legally her guardian instead of him.”

“That’s a lot for someone your age.”

Levi shrugged in response. “I grew up quick. Mentally I’m way older than you.”

Hange sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Fine. I’ll leave it be for now. Just don’t forget you have Erwin and I if you need help.”

“Psh. Erwin was happy when I finally graduated and I was out of his life. Surprised he doesn’t have any gray hairs or went balding yet. Although his eyebrows seemed bushier than usual.”

Hange let out a small laugh and made her way back to her office. “Just think about it Levi.”

“Yeah yeah. Go get some damn work done.”

Levi enjoyed the days he was on prep. He was able to be in his own little world minus whenever Hange would come to bug him. No one else really bothered him and he was able to get his work done quickly and efficiently. Since his space was away from the others, he didn’t feel the need to clean it as frequently as when he shared a space with someone when he was on cooking duty. He got the salad bar set up before the lunch rush arrived and he would help the cooks during the rush. Checking what was scheduled to be on special for the next day, he’d make sure all of the ingredients were ready for the cooks when they came in so they could get started right away. He usually completed his work early, so his last hour he spent thoroughly cleaning the whole kitchen, barking at anyone who got in his way or messed up a spot he cleaned. At the end of his shift, he went to pick Mikasa up from school. Hange was good about scheduling him so he could be there for his cousin. On some days he’d come back in for a night shift and he often worked long weekend hours, but if he knew Kenny was going to disappear, he’d have someone else work his shifts. Both Hange and her business partner Mike were willing to work with him as long as he had his shifts covered.

He was surprised when he saw Mikasa standing by Eren as he approached the school. She was holding his hand and was talking to him about something. Eren was laughing at the young girl as he approached.

“Hey Levi, Mikasa grabbed me when she saw me come out of school. I hope it’s ok if I walk with you guys again.”

Levi shrugged. “Don’t bother me. Not like we’re not going to the same place.”

As they walked, Levi tried to get to know Eren better. Eren told him about where they used to live, and they moved here after his dad lost his last job. His mom died a few years ago, and his dad still didn’t seem to cope with it well. Eren was a junior and was 17. He was in the swim club at his last school, but this school didn’t have a swimming pool so no swim club. Levi suggested he check out a gym nearby. Levi went there often to work out himself and was sure he had seen swim club signs around. Eren’s eyes lit up and Levi promised to take him there soon. He seemed to blame himself for his dad’s actions, which didn’t sit well with Levi at all, but Levi didn’t argue with him. He chose instead to just observe, making a mental note to keep an eye on the father, Grisha too. 

Mikasa demanded a piggyback ride along the way, and Levi complied. They stopped on the way to pick up some Chinese food for dinner. Levi found himself offering Eren to order food and eat with them before going back to his apartment. Eren had agreed and Levi got the feeling he was stalling returning home. Eren carried the bags of food for them and Mikasa was happily enjoying her piggyback ride giggling and kicking her feet merrily.

Levi handed Eren his keys so he could unlock the apartment door without Levi needing to put Mikasa down until they were inside. Mikasa motioned to be let down so she could take off her shoes and jacket, Levi had taught her well so far. Levi took the bags from Eren as he kicked off his own shoes and hung up his jacket. He walked by his uncle’s bedroom and pounded on the door. Hearing a groan from inside, Levi called out “dinner’s here old man.” He then went into the kitchen to grab plates and put all of the takeout containers buffet style on the counter.

“Levi can I use chopsticks this time?” Mikasa asked as she climbed up her stool.

“Absolutely not. You’ll make a mess.” He put food on a plate for her, picking out the broccoli from the one of the dishes and putting it over top his own food. He knew she wouldn’t eat it yet and wasn’t in the habit of wasting food just to broaden a brats taste buds. Mikasa pouted at him as he put her plate in front of her.

“A bird’s going to shit on that lip if you keep it out Mika. Levi teased

“No, it won’t. And you’re not supposed to swear around me.”

“Oh yeah? And who said that? Sure, as hell wasn’t Kenny. He swears more than I do.”

“My teachers did. They said you’re a bad immigrant.”

Eren almost spit out his water and Levi looked over at her with a small smile. “I think the word is influence dear. What the heck are they teaching you that you know the word immigrant, but not influence?”

“What’s that word mean?” Mikasa asked before taking a bite and humming to herself.

“It means he’s a bad role model and you shouldn’t copy him.” Kenny said as he walked out disheveled and messed up Mikasa’s hair before sitting down. “Oi kid, get me a beer.”

“Not a chance.” Levi shoved a glass of ice water his way. “You need to be sober to be with Mikasa tonight.”

Mikasa looked sadly up at him. “But Kenny can’t help me with my homework. He’s stupid and he gets mad at me when I ask him a question.”

“Shh. Don’t say that Mika.” Kenny hissed to her and Mikasa cringed away leaning toward Eren who was watching the interaction wide eyed. Levi noticed he had started to dig one of his hands into his wrist.

Levi smacked his uncle over the head. “You’re supposed to be the damn adult around here. Start acting like one once in a while. Mika, he gives you shit you be sure to let me know.”

While Mikasa nodded, Kenny glared at his nephew. “And what the hell you going to do bout it punk? Think you’re a bad ass now that you’ve won a few matches in a row? He leaned in so his forehead was almost touching Levi’s “Don’t forget kid, I can still take you down.”

“Tch.” Levi turned his head away from the man. “You’ll knock me out with that damn breath and b.o.” Levi put a hand over his nose and pushed his uncle away.

“Um, I can help Mikasa with her homework if you have somewhere you need to be.” Eren said quietly. He still seemed uptight and was messing with the sleeve of his shirt as some sort of nervous habit. “Least I can do to pay you back.”

Kenny looked over at Eren as if just noticing him again. “Didn’t you go home yet?” Levi smacked the back of his head again and told him to shut up.

“If you want to that would be helpful. I picked up a short shift at my job, but I’ll be back in time to give her a bath and help her get to bed.” Mikasa seemed content with that response, returning her attention to the food in front of her.

“Why the hell are you working there tonight? I could have called around for another match if you wanted some cash.” Kenny said angrily. “You’re wasting your time working at that place.”

“Funny, they say the same thing about me going to fights with you. Besides, I want to heal up at least a little bit before I go into another match.” Turning to Eren he asked, “will you go home before I leave for work?”

“I- I think it’s best if I stay away until later. I’ll go home when you come back from work. Hopefully, dad will be asleep then.”

Kenny eyed him curiously. “And if he’s not?”

Eren shrugged and forced a smile on his face. “I’m sure it will be fine. Dad probably doesn’t even remember last night.”

“Hmph. Well as much as I don’t want to run an orphanage, if things look like they’re getting hairy you’re welcome to crash here again.” Kenny said as he took a long sip of his water. Levi’s eyebrows were raised in shock. “What the hell you looking at me like that for huh? Like I didn’t take you and Mikasa in instead of letting the state have you both. Or in your case, you’d probably become a little street rat.”

“Just a little surprised is all. You almost looked like you cared for a second.” Levi finished his food and started to make dishwater again. “Watch the water while I get some clothes in the wash.”

“Such a good little housewife.” Kenny called to him as Levi sorted clothes in Mikasa’s room.

“Someone’s got to do this shit, and I’ve already established you’re not the adult here.” Kenny got up from his chair and turned off the water like Levi asked. He put his dishes in the sink before turning to his room and grabbing a hamper, putting it in front of Levi.

“While you’re at it, might as well do mine too.”

Levi left out a sigh of frustration but didn’t argue. Grabbing Kenny’s clothes as though they would catch fire, he sorted them into the piles he had already created. Once he had everything sorted, he put the largest pile in the hamper. Grabbing the laundry soap and softener from the linen closet, he went to leave to put the clothes in the washing machines down the hall. By the time he returned, he was surprised to see that Eren was standing at the sink doing the dishes.

“You don’t need to do those. I was getting to them.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind helping. Sit down and get some rest before you need to go back to work.”

Kenny chuckled as Levi stood there a little lost and unsure what to do. “Sit down and watch some tv for a bit kid.”

Mikasa was already sitting on the couch. She had pulled the teddy close and was looking over the edge of the couch. “Levi will you help me read this before you go?”

“Yeah sure Mika.” Levi sat down next to her as she held out a book to him. “You asked me to help you read it, not read it to you. I think that defeats the purpose hun.”

“But I like it when you read.” Mikasa pouted and Levi chuckled flicking her lower lip with his finger.

“Now what did I say bout pouting? Tell you what. You read this to me until I need to go to work, then after your bath I’ll read to you at bedtime huh?”

“Alright.” She held out her hand for Levi to shake and he smiled at her taking her hand shaking it once before getting closer to her. He held the book for her while she read, correcting her if she mispronounced a word, and helping her work through words she didn’t know.

Eren was drying off the dishes watching over the counter in awe as he saw how comfortable the two looked together. Levi had fallen into a parental role, and all that hardness he seemed to have around others was nonexistent around the youngest Ackerman. He had nothing but patience for the little girl, and Eren had to admit it was doing things to him to watch them together. He physically shook his head at the thoughts that had begun running through his mind. It also made him strangely nostalgic for his mother.

The alarm for Levi’s phone went off and he frowned. “Sorry Mikasa. I need to get going to work. Eren, you mind taking over for me?” He looked over at the teen sheepishly.

“Oh yeah sure.” Eren hurried over and flopped onto the couch. He didn’t sit as close to Mikasa as Levi did because he didn’t want to scare the little girl.

“Yo. Old man. I’ll put the clothes in the dryer before I leave. Go get them in thirty minutes.” He glared at his uncle. “And _fold them_. I don’t want to have to redry them because of your lazy ass.”

“Ah, you’ll make a wonderful wife for someone someday.” Kenny said and Levi scowled at him when he saw a beer next to his lips. “What? The kid’s here. I won’t drink much.”

Levi grabbed his coat from the rack and put his shoes on, turning to Eren and Mikasa he asked, “You sure you’re good with this?”

“Yeah don’t worry. We got this right Mika?” Mikasa nodded and waved goodbye to Levi before returning to her book.

Levi’s shift at the restaurant was uneventful. He was happy the loud Hange wasn’t there for this shift, instead the other restaurant manager Mike was on duty. Mike was opposite Hange and Levi liked when he was boss because Levi could work without interruptions. Only thing odd about Mike was he would occasionally come around and sniff the staff, usually nodding before walking off. No one really knew what it was about, they just all seemed to accept it. Levi had asked Hange once and she had only smiled at him refusing to say anything about it. Mike and Erwin had dated a few years back and there was still tension from that relationship at times.

Levi was exhausted by the time the shift ended. The trek home seemed so much longer than usual. He tried to keep a list of things he needed to do before bed. He opened the door to the apartment to see Eren and Mikasa asleep on the couch. Kenny was sitting in the chair quietly watching tv, giving Levi a brief nod before returning his attention to the show he was watching.

“How long they been like that?” Levi asked as he pointed to the sleeping duo. A pile of folded clothes was on the edge of the couch. At first, Levi was shocked his uncle listened to him, but then he decided Eren must have done them instead.

“Bout an hour ago, I think. They finished all the homework though.” Kenny pointed to the papers on the coffee table. “They were watching tv with me when they fell asleep.”

“None of us really got much sleep last night.” Levi admitted. Carefully so as not to disturb Eren, he picked Mikasa up and carried her to the bathroom. She woke up enough for him to give her a quick bath and get her into pajamas before putting her in her bed.

“You still want me to read to you?” Levi asked as she pulled the blankets in close, her eyelids heavy.

“Raincheck?” She asked sleepily and he kissed her forehead.

“Alright, raincheck it is. Night Mika.”

Eren had woken up at some point while he put Mikasa to bed. He was currently running his hand through his hair while he stood up.

“I’m going to go home for the night, but I’d like it if I could walk with you both in the morning again.”

“Yeah sure. What’s your number? I’ll message you when we’re ready. Then you can also let me know if you need anything with your dad.” Levi handed his phone to Eren and he punched in his number, sending a quick text message to his own phone so he’d get Levi’s number in return.

“Yeah it’ll be fine. Like I said last night was a fluke. Thanks for everything today. Have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Levi waved goodbye and sat down on the couch, resting his head on the back.

“It wasn’t just a fluke.” Kenny said and Levi looked over with the corner of his eye. “I’d say it was just a fluke they got caught yesterday.”

“Yeah I think the same thing. Surprised you seem to care.”

“Look kid, I know we don’t get along all the time, and I’m not the best parental figure, but that doesn’t mean I believe in hitting kids.” He smiled over at Levi “Good thing you’re an adult now. I can kick your ass all I want.”

“Try it old man.” Levi countered, his eyelids closing.

“Go get some sleep kid. You look like a dead man walking. I’ll be up so I’ll listen out for any fighting going

on.”

Levi nodded and trudged his way back to Mikasa’s room, craving the mattress over the couch. Plus, it looked like his uncle would be watching tv for awhile, so this was quieter than the alternative sleeping option. Careful not to disturb Mikasa, he lied next to her and pulled his blanket over himself. Sleep came easily tonight and soon there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren was sitting in class trying to pay attention, but found his eyes closing. He hadn’t been sleeping well since the fight with his dad. As much as he was avoiding him, his father seemed to be trying to do the same, but when they did see one another, his father was sure to start a fight. He’d often wake Eren up while he was trying to sleep and yell at him. The words that scathed the most, even more than the beating he had given him, was when his father said it should have been him who died and not his mother.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Glancing up at the teacher, he saw that her back was turned so he pulled it out to see who was messaging him.

Levi:

_Hey, I’m stuck at work because of my asshole boss. Would you be able to walk with Mikasa?_

Eren smiled. Like Levi really needed to ask. Eren had been spending a lot of time with the Ackerman’s, and Levi had done a lot for him in that short time. He had no problem helping out once in a while, and had already told the older teen as much.

_Sure, it’s no problem._

Levi:

_Ok. Stop by the restaurant on your way home. I’ll get you both food and hopefully I can leave when Hange gets in for her shift._

Levi sent him the address for the restaurant and Eren tucked his phone away before the teacher noticed.

After school was ending he saw Mikasa sitting under a tree alone while several of her classmates played nearby. He gave her a small wave as he approached and her eyes lit up. She sat up quickly and ran to meet him.

“Hey Mika. How was school today?”

“It was ok. Same as always. Have you seen Levi yet? He’s usually here by now.” He saw Mikasa looking out near the gates searching for the short man.

“He had to work later than he was supposed to. We’re off to go see him though.” He leaned down and cupped his ear to hers conspiratorially “We’re going to have to help him escape.” He grinned when Mikasa’s face shifted to grim determination. It was a look he often saw on Levi’s face. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She nodded and gripped it as they started to leave.

“Jager. A word.” Eren turned to see his history teacher Mr. Smith standing there looking at him holding onto Mikasa’s hand. She quickly ducked behind him and he felt her fingers grip his more tightly.

“Yes Mr. Smith?” Eren asked.

“That’s Ms. Ackerman behind you yes? Levi’s cousin?”

“Yes sir. Levi is working later so he asked me to walk with her to his job until he could get out.”

Erwin Smith nodded. “I’ve seen you and the Ackerman’s together quite a bit lately. How is everything going for you? I know that you’re new here, but I wanted to make sure you’re acclimating well.”

“Uh, yes sir. It’s been a nice change. Although I do miss my old swim team. Levi took me to a club nearby though and I was able to sign up for when they start again.”

“That’s good to hear. How has everything been at your new place? You seem to be coming to school tired. I hope Levi hasn’t also suggested you join any other _clubs_ ”

Eren wasn’t sure what the man meant by that. He looked behind to Mikasa but she just seemed to be trying her best to hide from Mr. Smith. “I’m not sure what you mean sir.”

“Hmm. No matter. What about Kenny Ackerman? Has he been around? Treating everyone well?”

“As far as I’ve seen sir.” Eren was perplexed what the man was getting at. He made a mental note to ask Levi about it later.

“That’s good. Perhaps he finally decided to grow up after inheriting a second orphan.” Erwin tried to wave at Mikasa, but she gripped onto Eren’s leg. “What about your home? Is everything alright there?”

Eren chewed the inside of his mouth contemplating his answer. “Dad’s had a rough time dealing with mom’s death.” Eren admitted. “Doesn’t seem like anything I do is good enough for him, so I just try to stay out of his way for now.”

Erwin nodded. “You mentioned going to Levi’s work. If you don’t mind I’ll walk with you. I planned on going there myself for dinner. I’d also like to get a chance to talk to Levi.”

Eren felt Mikasa shaking her head behind him, but he didn’t really see the harm in him coming. He nodded to his teacher, but pulled out his phone when he turned around sending Levi a quick text to let him know Erwin was coming.

Mr. Smith made small talk with him while they walked to the restaurant. Mikasa walked as far away as she was able to while still holding onto Eren’s hand. He wasn’t sure why she was frightened of him. He was a nice teacher, and it seemed like he and Levi knew one another. It wasn’t long until they stood in front of the restaurant. It was a nice homey looking place. The name said “Zoe’s” at the top. When he walked in, the place was very clean. There was a bar and a stage to the left as well as plenty of seating on the right, away from the bar. He could see a room farther back that looked like it could be used to host large parties or meetings. A petite chipper woman greeted them when they walked in.

“Hello, welcome to Zoe’s!” She said warmly “Oh Mr. Smith! I haven’t seen you here in awhile.”

“Hello Petra. It’s nice to see you again. I’ve been busy with work and this is Hange and Mike’s baby.”

“Um, can you let Levi know Eren’s here with Mikasa?” Eren asked shyly. Once he said Mikasa’s name the girls face beamed.

“Oh my god, you must be little Mika!” Petra bent down to look at the little girl who tried to hide behind Eren again. Maybe it wasn’t just a Mr. Smith thing. “Oh and you are just adorable!” She clapped her hands together as she stood up. “I wonder if Levi was as cute as you at that age?” She mused and looked up wistfully. Shaking her head out of her little fantasy world Petra gave them a big smile again. “Let me get you a seat and some drinks for you, then I’ll let him know you’re here.”

She sat them in a booth and offered Mikasa some crayons so she could play the games on the placemat. “Levi talks about Mikasa I take it?” Erwin asked as she brought their drinks, giving Mikasa one with a lid.

“Oh yeah. He talks about her all the time.” Petra giggled. “I swear it’s the only time I don’t see him scowling is when he’s talking about her. It’s really cute.” She looked at Mikasa who seemed to be warming up to the bubbly woman. “I think she’s been good for him.” She waved and promised to be back in a few minutes to take their orders after she spoke with Levi.

Levi walked out with Petra a scowl on his face as made his way to their booth. Eren saw what Petra meant though, because as he neared the table and looked at Mikasa the scowl softened. He probably never noticed it himself because he was always around both Ackermans.

“What are you doing here?” Levi asked, crossing his arms and focusing his attention on Mr. Smith. “You better not be using my cousin as an excuse to see your boyfriend.”

Erwin smiled at him. “If Hange or Mike were here, you wouldn’t be late to pick up Mikasa.”

Levi smirked back. “Yeah well, jokes on you because the walking tornado will be in any minute now. Oulo had the morning shift. Stupid stuck up bastard.”

Levi sat down on the edge of the bench and looked over the menu with Mikasa. “What do you want to get Mika?” Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she looked over the menu. Levi pointed to one of the items. “There’s mac and cheese and chicken tenders. You want that or you want the grilled cheese with bacon and some soup?

“Mac and cheese. No chicken. And carrots.”

Levi chuckled. “alright. Mac and cheese and carrots it is.” He stood up. “Petra, put whatever Eren gets on my tab too. I’ll pay for it before I leave. Erwin you can pay for your own damn meal.” He smiled as he looked outside. “Looks like the tornado’s about to come in.”

Eren looked up from the menu to see a brunette with glasses rushing in with a bunch of things in her hands. Levi went over to help her with it. “Oh! Levi! What are you doing out here? Wait what are you still doing here?”

“Tch. Oulo wouldn’t let me leave.” He tilted his head to the booth Eren was in. “I had my neighbor bring Mika here until I get off.”

“Little Mika is here?” She threw what she was holding onto the bar and rushed over to the table. Levi tried to get her attention before she got there. “Oh my goodness you’re absolutely precious!” Mikasa pushed herself up close to Eren. “I see the resemblance Levi. She’s like a cuter version of you.” Her eyes traveled up to Eren “and you must be the neighbor boy Eren. Levi’s been talking about you too.” She ignored Levi trying to pull her away as she leaned in close to Eren. “He wasn’t exaggerating about your eyes. They’re absolutely breathtaking.”

“Hange!” Levi yelled and she laughed swatting him away while Eren blinked at her owlishly. Levi talked about him to his boss? Levi talked about his eyes to his boss? He couldn’t help the blush that formed on his face.

Erwin chuckled across from them. “As excitable as always Hange.”

It seemed like she hadn’t noticed Erwin until just now. The excited face slowly slipped away as she turned to Erwin. “What are you doing here?”

“Psh. I asked him the same thing.” Levi said still trying to pull her away. “Can you get away from Mika please? She doesn’t like people getting near her.”

Hange looked down and saw Mikasa practically in Eren’s lap by now. “Oh! I’m sorry sweetie. I didn’t mean to scare you. Don’t worry, I’m one of Levi’s only friends. Do you like cookies?” Mikasa nodded at her but still watched her warily. Hange did finally lean back and let Levi pull her away a bit.

“Quit trying to win my cousin over with sweets. She’s not a damn dog.”

“Hmm my cookies are worth it.” Hange said smiling. “Seriously Erwin, what the heck are you doing here?”

“Can we talk in your office?” Erwin asked. “I had intended to try to have a moment with Levi, but since you’re here as well…” He trailed off and Eren was surprised the man who was normally very sure of himself in class almost looked sheepish in the woman’s gaze.

“Hmph. Whatever. Order your food first then come back. You know where it is.” She and Levi walked back together, picking up the stuff she came in with on the way. Eren could hear Levi talking to her in hushed tones as they walked back.

Eren and Erwin ordered their food and Erwin excused himself going through the swing door Eren had just seen Levi and Hange go through. He saw Mikasa slump in relief.

“Mika, why are you afraid of Mr. Smith?” He asked while they waited. Mikasa looked around and stood up on the bench so she could whisper in his ear.

“I’m scared of his eyebrows. Levi says they’re caterpillars and they’re going to crawl off his face at any moment.” Mikasa said very seriously. Eren couldn’t help himself. He tried really hard to not laugh so she wouldn’t get mad at him but it failed and soon he was clutching his stomach howling.

“Oi what’s so funny?” Levi asked as he came out looking between them.

“I told him what you said about your friend.” Mikasa said pouting. “Then he started laughing at me.”

Levi looked at them quizzically and Eren motioned to his eyebrows while trying to calm himself down. “The caterpillars.” Eren said as he finally caught his breath. Levi smirked back.

“Oh that. It’s true Mikasa. But you don’t need to worry about it. They’re more likely to crawl off while he’s teaching when his eyebrows move the most.”

Eren started laughing again and Mikasa nodded taking Levi’s words to heart. Petra brought out their food. Levi sat down with them and ate. As they were finishing up their meal, Hange and Erwin returned, Hange carrying cookies for them. Mikasa hopped up on the booth excitedly. They crammed into the booth next to Levi much to his protest. Eren could see though that Levi cared about the two that joined them. After cookies, the three of them walked back to their apartments waving farewell to Hange and Erwin. Mikasa had even given Hange a hug before they left.

“Hey Levi. Can I ask you something?”

“You just did. But what’s up.”

“Mr. Smith was asking about Kenny a lot when we were at the school. Is there something going on?” Eren asked tentatively.

Levi waved his hand dismissively. “Stupid Erwin, still the worry wart.” Levi sighed. “Erwin was student teaching when I was in school. Kenny was a big dick back then and very absent. He would disappear for days, and I’d often go to school without food until I learned how to cook on my own. Erwin found out and stepped in, especially when he found out Kenny was having me fight. I made a deal with him because I didn’t want to go live with strangers. He persuaded Hange to hire me to help me out and she taught me how to cook. I would spend most of my time with them. Erwin’s the reason why I even graduated. If he hadn’t been around, I would have dropped out eventually.” He looked at Eren and clutched Mikasa’s hand tighter. “He was probably asking since Mikasa’s there now. But Mikasa has me so it’s fine if Kenny disappears.”

“Oh so Kenny’s never hurt you guys?” Eren asked as he looked down.

“My uncle and I have gotten into plenty of fights. But it’s never been one sided. He’s never hurt Mika though. I would never let him even if he tried.” Levi stopped walking. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, well when you came over that night. I guess I had originally thought it was because it happened to you too.”

“Erwin asked about you too didn’t he? Like I told you then, you can tell me if you want. I’m not going to force it out of you. I’ve pieced enough together to know though. And If I’ve figured it out, eyebrows did too.”

“Dad found out I was gay.” Eren blurted. Levi stopped again and turned around to face him. Eren’s hands were clenched tight and he couldn’t look up at Levi. “Dad, he doesn’t believe in gay relationships. Says there’s something wrong with me. He-he keeps telling me he wished I died instead of mom.” Eren’s eyes began to water and he tried to hold back the tears. His eyes were clenched shut to try and stop them so he was surprised when he felt Levi’s hand on his face. He wiped gently to remove the tears that escaped. He felt Mikasa wrap herself around his leg too. He had forgotten about her for a minute.

“There’s nothing wrong with you. There’s something wrong with him, not you. And no matter how he feels he never should have said something like that to you.” Levi’s voice was a whisper and he had both hands on his face as Eren looked up at him and he continued to brush the tears away. Levi smirked at him. “Hell, even Kenny took the news better than that. Although I would have just knocked him out if he did say anything.”

Eren looked at him in shock as Levi continued down the block to their apartment. Mikasa motioned for Eren to pick her up and she gently stroked his face as he walked.

“Wait a second Levi, you’re gay?” Eren asked after a moment of silence. Mikasa’s soft hands were soothing.

Levi shrugged as he walked ahead. “Yeah what of it?” He turned his head so he could look back at him. “Does that bother you?”

“Oh no! It’s just, I didn’t think someone like you would be gay.” Eren looked down at the ground. “But you said you looked at those-magazines-your uncle had.”

“Yeah. Kinda how I figured out I was gay. I wasn’t interested in them at all. How did your dad find out?” Levi asked. He had slowed down so he was side by side with Eren. “You said he found some things.”

Eren nodded but looked at Mikasa in his arms. “Um, supplies and some magazines.”

Levi nodded in understanding. “At least he didn’t walk in on you in the act.” A smirk formed on Levi’s lips. “Kenny learned to be really loud when he’d come in after the first time.”

“And someone like Kenny’s ok with it?”

“As long as it doesn’t affect him he doesn’t care what either of us do. It doesn’t affect my fighting so he could care less. Not that I’ve ever really dated anyone to see how he deals with that. It’s only ever been one nighters, and nothing since Mika’s been around.” She looked up at him and smiled when he said her name. He gave her a small smile in return.

“Oh.” Eren looked at the ground. “Um, why have you talked about me at work?”

“It slipped out. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t tell Hange anything about that night if you’re worried. Crazy woman wanted to know why I seem happier and started interrogating me about my life. I ended up telling her you were spending a lot of time over. So she decided you’re the reason I’m happier.”

“Was she right?” Eren whispered.

“Don’t look at me with those puppy eyes brat.” Levi said looking away from him. Eren saw his skin begin to blush. “I don’t know if she’s right.” He admitted quietly. “But she’s usually pretty spot on about these things. Four eyes’ eyesight is better than it seems.”

Kenny greeted them when they walked inside with a grunt. Levi dropped a takeout package in his lap. “Dinner.” He said before sitting on the couch. Mikasa dragged Eren to sit next to him and she curled into both of them smiling.

“You think you’re up to another fight tomorrow?” Kenny asked as Levi flicked through the channels.

“I don’t see why not. I’m mostly healed up. It won’t slow me down.” Levi said.

“Good. The bookie says it will be a great fight.” Kenny smiled and reclined his chair.

“Eren can you watch Mikasa?” Levi asked. “I don’t really like to leave her alone, and we’ll be out late.”

“Oh yeah. Sure.” Eren nodded. “I don’t mind.” He looked down at Mikasa and smiled, but noticed she looked sad. Levi must have noticed it too because he switched the tv to one of her shows.

“I’m not watching this shit.” Kenny stole the remote from Levi and Levi’s eyes narrowed. “You want to watch that, go watch it on that tablet thingy.”

“Fine. Come on.” Levi picked up Mikasa and motioned to Eren. “You can come with us if you want or stay out here with the grump.”

“Watch it boy.” Kenny warned.

“You just said I have a fight tomorrow. You won’t risk damaging the goods until then.” Levi mocked. Eren stood up and followed him. “Grab a chair Eren.” Levi said, putting Mikasa down and grabbing one of his own.

“Levi, what are we doing with the chairs? Mikasa asked. She held the door open for them.

“Shh. It’s a secret.” Levi smiled widely at her and put his finger to his lips. Eren had never seen the stoic man smile that broadly before. “I’ll be right back ok?” Levi left them in the room and Mikasa looked up at Eren.

“Do you know?” Eren shook his head. He was confused too. Levi came in with blankets and pillows.

“Ever make a fort before?” He asked Eren as he pulled the mattress away from the wall and put the chairs around it.

“Uh no. I don’t think so.” Eren said watching him. He looked down at Mikasa. She was watching curiously but still didn’t seem to know what was going on.

“Ah 2 fort newbies then. Grab one of those blankets. Mika, grab my tablet from the charger.”

Eren did as he was told. Levi grabbed an edge from him and they placed them over the chairs. Levi tied the sheet in different spots, making it so there was an entrance.

“Oooh.” Mikasa said looking at it.

“Hurry up and get inside Mika. The scary troll out there can’t get you in the fort.”

Mikasa squealed and ran into the slit of the sheets. Levi tossed an extra blanket and the pillows in.

“Oh no! Teddy’s still out there!” Mikasa wailed from inside the tent. “Levi, you have to save Teddy!”

“Tch, leaving a fellow partner behind. Fine. I’ll rescue him. Eren watch my back.” Levi winked at him as he walked out of the room.

“Eren is he ok?” Mikasa asked from the fort. Eren looked out the door as he saw Levi lean over the couch to collect teddy and tossed him to Eren. Eren caught him effortlessly. “Come on Levi, you can make it!” Eren said laughing. Kenny rolled his eyes at them as Levi made a dash for the door. He shut it behind him and overexaggerated his breathing. “That was close.” He said and poked Eren who was trying to hold in more laughter.

“Hurry up and get inside! I don’t want you to get eaten!”

Levi and Eren both crawled in after. Levi had grabbed a shoebox before climbing in. The mattress was too small for the 3 of them, but they managed. Levi and Eren were both laying on their stomachs so close that Eren felt his arm and leg brush up against Levi. Mikasa had crawled onto Levi’s back and had her head leaning on his. Levi started to mess with the shoe box and pulled out his phone. He found what he was looking for and groaned when Mikasa jumped on his back from excitement. Putting his phone in the box, he closed the lid.

Against the backdrop of the fort, the picture from Levi’s phone covered the whole wall. Eren looked at the contraption in wonder. He’d never seen a phone project like that before and with them being so close to the box, they were still able to hear the show well. He saw Levi looking over at him and he smiled. Eren started to watch whatever Mikasa was watching and he felt Levi’s hand grab his own. Eren looked at it in shock, thinking maybe he had done it by accident in the small proximity, but Levi didn’t move his hand away. In the glowing light, he saw Levi still looking at him. He sighed contently and pulled a pillow under his chin. He gripped the hand Levi had given him, feeling a sense of peace he hadn’t felt since his mom died. As he watched the show, he started to drift off to sleep, idly wondering what his mom would have thought about the two raven haired people next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

“You sure you don’t mind watching her?” Levi asked Eren for about the fifth time that day. He had just gotten home with the both of them after school.

“Levi it’s alright, Mikasa and I will be fine huh?” Eren asked smiling down at her. He had turned on one of her tv shows and she nodded absentmindedly.

“There’s money on the counter for dinner.” Levi said finally giving in. He was happy Mikasa wouldn’t be alone tonight though. He went into Mikasa’s room to grab his bag.

“Ready to kick some ass and make some money?” Kenny asked when Levi walked out of Mika’s room with his bag. Levi rolled his eyes before placing a kiss on Mikasa’s head.

“Good luck Levi.” Mikasa said looking up at him. “And I’ll have teddy ready for you just in case.”

“Thanks.” Looking up at Eren he whispered. “Make sure she goes to bed. She tries to wait up when I fight.”

“No problem. Good luck tonight.” Eren gave him a warm smile and a thumbs up. As Levi made to leave with Kenny he could hear Eren asking her about the show and Mikasa’s voice getting animated when she told him all about it.

Levi shot Hange a quick text letting her know he had a match tonight. While she didn’t approve of him fighting, she still liked to know when and where he fought just in case something happened. Hange messaged back and Levi verified Mikasa was with Eren. He promised her that he’d message her after the fight even if it was late, like the matches usually lasted. This particular match was about two hours away. He wasn’t all that happy about the distance. It meant he probably wouldn’t be able to leave once his match was over. He’d need to wait for Kenny to take him home. Even if the busses were still running when the matches were over, it’d take him forever to get back.

Levi slept lightly on the way. He opened his eyes when Kenny pulled into a dark parking lot, which was starting to fill up. He and Levi walked to the back door, the man standing there moving to let them in when Kenny said Levi was going to be a fighter today. Levi walked back to where they were having the fighters prepare and he internally groaned when he saw there were no showers. 2 hours away from home and no showers. He felt the anxiety begin to take over. Trying to focus on a task he was familiar with rather than his obsession with cleanliness, he took longer than he normally did wrapping his hands and his ankles. Kenny was nowhere to be found. Likely talking to the bookie already. Levi also wasn’t familiar with the bookies here, so there was no way he could tell them to give him his money instead of handing it to Kenny.

Kenny had wanted to expand out since too many people were changing their bets as they realized Levi’s skill. He wanted to get some new blood to increase their earnings when they doubted Levi, but this was a true underground match even more so than the ones back home. He was near a panic attack just looking around the place. He swore there was piss on the wall where the other fighters were getting ready, and where the gamblers stood out watching the fights was no better.

He sat on a chair with his head between his knees trying to breathe normally and not really look at his surroundings until he heard his name called. He walked out with the man who called his name and he led him down to the basement where they had thrown together a makeshift ring. It was smaller than what it should be and the floor was hard cement. No one had even bothered to clean up the blood on the floor from the last match and Levi felt like he was going to throw up. He stood there waiting for his opponent. The crowd here was difficult to read. He could hear some of the usual taunts as he waited, but mostly he just heard the drunken fights around them.

His opponent was another large man, but this one was more lithe rather than all muscle. Levi could tell he was going to be at a disadvantage in this one. The man overseeing the fight gave the motion for them to start and Levi let the man come to him so he could watch his movements. The guy was quick. Levi was barely able to dodge him at first, but then he noticed he was following a pattern of sorts. Smiling, Levi moved into the offensive.

First he went for the leg. He seemed to be favoring one over the other and assumed the guy was recovering from a wound. He went in with a sweep hitting the kneecap. Rather than let the man fall, he gripped an arm, holding the man up while he punched him a few times. He quickly dodged back when the man began to recover and he skirted around the man, waiting for his next chance. He allowed the man to take a swing and ducked below the taller arm, pulling in close so he could start punching his chest. He did some quick punches and again jumped back so as to avoid getting stuck in the longer bigger arms of his opponent.

The man was giving up now on punches and started to come at Levi with some kicks. Levi caught one of them and elbowed the same kneecap he had hit earlier. He heard the man hiss at him and it was like a light changed in the mans eyes. He was a fury incarnate as he came after Levi with a vengeance. Levi was barely able to keep his guard up and eventually the man slipped through. A hard uppercut had Levi reeling and he slammed into the chains of the cage. Forgetting it wasn’t the usual size he underestimated where he was at. Now that he was against the wall the man laid into him. Kicks and punches pummeled Levi and he barely was able to stand. He threw a punch of his own only to get pulled around and put into an arm bar, slicing his face when it hit the chains. He felt his shoulder dislocate and he let out a scream. The man punched him in the kidneys from behind and Levi felt himself falling to his knees in pain.

The man grabbed his head and shoved it toward his crotch. “This is a good position for you kid.” He growled from above. Levi could smell the sweat and gagged. “Yeah that’s right. You’ll be gagging on it soon you little shit.”

Levi used the man’s distraction to his advantage and even though his body screamed at him he moved the shoulder that was popped out of place. Wrapping both of his hands arms around the man’s knees he pulled the man forward, making him lose his balance. He tried to brace himself, but on the unforgiving floor, Levi hear a crack when he held his hand out. Knowing in a match like this broken bones weren’t enough to stop a fight Levi took the chance to jump on the man. Putting pressure on his neck with his good forearm, he started hitting his side while he straddled the man. He tried to throw Levi off, but Levi tucked his feet under tightly. He felt the man’s movements begin to slow and Levi saw his eyes start to unfocus.

“Come on be my bitch and tap out for me.” Levi goaded from above. After what seemed like an eternity the man finally tapped. Levi was declared the winner and he stood up, not giving the guy another glance. He stormed out and hurried back to the room he just left. He wanted to hurry and get his winnings, go home, and take a long shower. He messaged Hange and Eren after his match. Letting them both know he had won and should be coming home soon. He tried to roll his injured shoulder. He’d need Kenny to pop it back into place. He was not looking forward to that and decided he’d need several drinks before that happened.

He left the room and walked up to the ‘bar’ if that’s what it could be called. One look at it and he decided the safest bet was beer since it at least would be sealed. He grabbed the bottle from the guy selling them.

“First one’s on my kid. You made me some money tonight.” Levi nodded and cleaned off the top of the beer bottle with his hand before twisting the cap off with his good arm. He looked for Kenny in the crowd. The man was laughing with a group of people, already tipsy if not drunk. Levi frowned. He didn’t want to drive with his shoulder like this, but wanted to leave as quickly as he could. He made his way over to his uncle until someone gripped his good shoulder and spun him around.

“You fucking cheat! You rigged the match you little midget!”

“Get the hell off me you stupid shit. They’re cage matches. You can’t cheat.” Levi shoved him away for good measure. Kenny made his way over when the guy’s friends started to surround Levi.

“We got a problem here?” Kenny asked looking all around glaring at the group who had started to close in.

“Dumbo here thinks I cheated somehow. Seems he’s a sore loser.” Levi kept his eye on the man from the match, taking a long swig from his bottle.

“Give me half the money from the match and we’ll call it even.” The guy said holding out his hand.

Kenny laughed. “Ha not a fucking chance.”

The crowd had begun to form around them, that was the thing about places like this, they seemed to sense a fight. He could even hear people begin to bet on the impromptu fight that was about to play out.

The guy threw a bottle at Levi, which he dodged. Then he rushed him trying to get Levi off balance. Levi ducked low and hit the guy in the chest. His friends started to jump into the fray. Even intoxicated, Kenny was no pushover. He and his uncle stood back to back while fighting the people around them. They knew each other’s moves well enough that there was not talk between them. Kenny would Arch back so Levi could throw a hard unsuspecting kick, while Levi would spin out of the way so Kenny could punch with his longer reach.

Levi felt before he saw the knife slice up his arm. He watched the blood trickle to the floor before looking up at the man who turned this into a knife fight. He reached for the hand that held the knife and dug into the man’s pressure points so he dropped it. Levi caught the knife with his bad arm and quickly flicked it to his better one, which was now slick with blood. He flipped the blade over and smiled darkly at his opponent. He was no stranger to knife fights. If anything, he was actually better at them. Kenny had been teaching him how to use them since he found him. He saw Kenny draw the long knife he kept on him at all times. If this was how they wanted to play, the Ackerman’s would be happy to show them how badly they messed up.

Something in Levi’s eyes and the way both he and Kenny stood must have frightened the people around them, because most of them began to back off. The man Levi stole the knife from went to try to get the knife back but squealed when Levi quickly sliced his forearm. He began to step back also shaking his head.

“Aww come on!” Kenny taunted them as they started to leave. “Where’d all that bravado go just now? Fucking pansies.” Kenny put his knife away and yelled to his bookie friend. “If you just made more money off that you better be giving us our share.” He looked back to Levi. “You look like shit kid.”

Levi still held onto the knife but was gripping the cut trying to get it to stop bleeding. “Ya you think? I was already beat up from the match. Fuck. I can’t drive like this.”

“I’ll drive kid.” Levi looked at him dubiously. “What? I just helped save your ass. I can drive us home.” He leaned into Levi. “Besides it’s mostly an act. We get more money this way.” He pushed Levi toward the bookie who was putting money into an envelope.

“feel free to come back any time. The extra entertainment made us some money today.” The guy said.

Kenny laughed. “We’ll think about it.”

“Better make the damn place cleaner if you ever want me to fight again. Probably should get a damn tetanus shot.” Kenny pushed him through the crowd which had begun to disperse since another match was going on. The Ackerman’s kept an eye out as they walked, just in case someone wanted to try jumping them again. Levi gave a sigh of relief when he was comfortable in the car.

“Call the kid, tell him we’re not coming home tonight. I’ll get a hotel and patch you up before Mikasa sees you.”

Levi looked down and saw he was a bloody mess. He’d give Mikasa nightmares for sure the way he was now. He sent Eren a text, let him know that they were staying in town for the night, but would be back in the morning. His phone was dying and he hadn’t brought a charger so he doubted he’d get to see Eren’s reply until they were home tomorrow.

Kenny picked some dive motel and went in to pay while Levi stayed in the car. When Kenny came out, he grabbed his bag and followed him to their room.

“I’m getting a shower first before you bandage me up.” Levi said walking straight into the bathroom and locking the door. He ran the water as hot as it could go and scrubbed his skin until he felt raw. Once out he threw on a pair of sweatpants and joined his uncle on the beds.

“Damn kid. It looks even worse now.” Kenny grabbed his right arm and bandaged the cut, making sure to put antiseptic on it first because Levi would yell otherwise. He cleaned the cut on his head from the match next as well as minor cuts he got from the chain fence. Finally he looked at the shoulder. Levi already began to brace for it when he felt his uncle begin to roll it back and forth seeing where it needed to go back. This wasn’t the first time he’d dislocated a joint and probably wouldn’t be the last. He pulled out a clean t shirt from his bag and stuffed it in his mouth nodding to his uncle. Kenny shoved his limb forward and Levi screamed into the cloth, seeing stars for a moment until the pain began to subside. Using an ace bandage, Kenny wrapped Levi’s arm to his chest so he didn’t try to move it in his sleep. He pulled some pills out of his pocket.

“Take some of these.” Levi eyed him cautiously. He didn’t care for drugs. “They’re just painkillers kid. Take 2 and they’ll knock you out, but you’ll be fine and you won’t get addicted from just 2.” Levi took them and swallowed them in one swoop. Coughing when he had nothing to wash them down with. He crawled his way up the mattress trying hard not to think about how unclean motel room beds were.

“Get some sleep kid. It’ll be better in the morning.” Levi let out a grunt, but he let the droning of the tv lull him into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren found himself pacing as he waited for Levi and Kenny to return. He had received Levi’s messages the first saying he won his match and that they’d be home soon. Then another message saying they were staying at a hotel for the night. Eren had stayed with Mikasa, who hadn’t slept well. She was constantly getting up in the night and looking for Levi. At one point, she was screaming and had started crying when Eren rushed to her room to see what was wrong. It was now almost lunch time, and they still weren’t back. He was running out of things to tell Mikasa. He had taken her out for breakfast, choosing to go to Zoe’s on the off chance the people knew what happened. He idly thought maybe he had a shift in the morning and assumed Kenny was coming home to be with Mikasa. The same waitress Petra had been working and frowned when Eren asked if Levi was there. Soon Hange had come out looking concerned. She kept up a happy face for Mikasa though and gave her special pancakes. She gave Eren a piece of paper with her number and Mr. Smith’s number on it. She said to call if he needed anything or to let her know Levi was alright. Eren had assumed Levi would be back when they got to the apartment, but it looked like no one had been there yet. He had put on the tv for Mikasa, but she ended up falling asleep on the couch. Levi hadn’t responded to any of his messages and when he called, it went straight to voicemail. He wasn’t sure what he should do at this point.

Finally, he heard what sounded like Kenny coming up the steps. “Come on you runt. Give me something here. I don’t want to drag your ass upstairs too.” The oldest Ackerman grunted. “You weigh a lot for someone your size you know.” Eren stuck his head out the door and Kenny seemed to collapse a little in relief. “Oh, thank the Lord. Come here kid and help me get this brick upstairs.”

“What happened?” Eren asked rushing down the steps. He wasn’t sure where to grab, since Levi’s arm was strapped to his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around Levi’s waist, trying to take some of the weight off of Kenny. Levi’s skin was warm and sweaty. He hadn’t even lifted his head when Eren had come.

“We got jumped last night after the fight. I think someone may have spiked his drink too. I cleaned him up after and he went to bed, but when I got up, he was like this.” Kenny groaned again as the two of them started to help Levi up the steps. “He was at least a little conscious when we left, but he just got worse.”

They managed to get them up the flight of stairs and into the apartment. Kenny released him as soon as they crossed the threshold and had Eren not been holding on Levi would have collapsed. Eren grunted feeling the whole weight on him and he gripped onto Levi’s waist tighter. Levi’s head lolled onto his shoulder.

“Mika, honey I need you to get up.” Eren said as he neared the couch. Mikasa sat up groggily and rubbed at her eyes, which then opened to saucers when she saw Levi. She let out a high-pitched cry and ran to Levi’s leg.

“Welp. That’s my cue to go. I’ll be back later. Gonna go get him some meds.” Kenny said shutting the door behind him. Eren looked back at it a little distraught. He just left. He left with Levi looking like death and a wailing Mikasa.

He laid Levi on the couch and Levi groaned when the bandaged arm hit the couch.

“Shit. I don’t know what to do.” Eren muttered. “Mikasa, go grab your blanket.” He went into the kitchen and filled a bowl with cold water. He found a wash rag in the linen closet and threw it in the water. Mikasa was trying to cover Levi with her blanket. She had her teddy on his chest already and there were tears streaming down her face.

“You said you wouldn’t leave me.” He heard her say as she shook him a little. “You promised.”

“Mika. It’s ok. It’ll be alright. He’s just got a fever.” _At least, I hope._ “Kenny said he was going to get him some medicine, so we’ll just wait here and take care of him until he gets back.” He put the towel on Levi’s head. Mikasa continued to cry but nodded. Eren fixed the blanket and Mikasas crawled on top of Levi and Eren sat on the floor by the couch. He would occasionally switch out the towel, but it didn’t seem to be helping much.

Eren waited for a few hours for Kenny to come back but started to get anxious again. He pulled out the piece of paper Hange had given him and called the number.

“Hello?” The voice was deep, so clearly, he’d not called Hange.

“Um. Mr. Smith?”

“Yes, this is he. Who’s this?”

“Uh. It’s Eren from school. Hange had given me this number and another one. I meant to call her.”

“Is everything alright Eren.”

Eren stood up and went to the kitchen so Mikasa wouldn’t hear. “I’m not sure sir. Um, my friend Levi. He’s unconscious. His uncle dropped him off at the house said he was getting him medicine but that was a couple hours ago.” He dropped his voice lower. “I’m getting a little worried, and Mikasa’s been freaking out.”

“Is he injured?”

“Uh.” Eren hoped he wasn’t getting Levi in any trouble. He had said Erwin and Hange knew about his fights. “His arm’s bound to his chest and he’s got a couple cuts on his face, but I don’t see anything else.”

“Alright. Can you stay with him until we get there?” Eren could hear Hange in the background now she seemed to be trying to steal the phone from Erwin. He could hear her yelling in the background asking where the deadbeat was.

“Yeah. I’m not leaving. Do I need to send you the address or anything?”

“No there’s no need. We’ll be there in about 10 minutes.”

Eren hung up the phone and paced again. He looked in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, but all he saw were unlabeled bottles. Must be why Kenny said he had to go to the store but where was he? He heard a rap on the door and hurried to go get it. Mikasa looked up but didn’t move from on top of Levi.

He barely had opened the door when Hange pushed her way in. “Where is he? Is he alright? I’ll kill that man.”

Eren pointed to the couch and Hange ran over. Erwin followed her in looking a little calmer but still not like he was when he was at the school.

“This. This is why I don’t want you fighting anymore you little idiot.” Hange was muttering to Levi as she brushed his hair back. Mikasa swatted at her hand.

“Eren?” Mikasa looked up at him bewildered.

“Hange move hun.” Erwin said pulling Hange back. “Why don’t you get Mikasa something from the kitchen?”

Mikasa flung her arms over Levi and burrowed her head into him. “I’m not leaving him.”

“Mika. It’s ok. He’s just going to take a look at Levi. If he gets him to wake up, Levi’s going to be hungry. Why don’t we make him a little snack?” Eren said as he knelt beside the couch.

“Don’t let the caterpillars fall on Levi.” Mikasa said as she shuffled off Levi and grabbed onto Eren’s hand. He picked her up and sat her on the stool in the kitchen. “And don’t move teddy. He’s helping. Levi said so.”

“Caterpillars?” Hange asked as she reluctantly left so Erwin could inspect Levi. What a history teacher could do Eren wasn’t sure.

“Erwin’s eyebrows.” Eren told her quietly. Hange let out a strained laugh.

“Tell me everything you know.” Hange said as she opened the fridge.

“Well, Levi messaged me to let me know he won the match and he’d be coming home soon.” Hange nodded saying she got a similar message. “Then he messaged about an hour later saying they were staying at a hotel for the night and he’d be home in the morning.”

“Nothing as to why?”

“No. I was sleeping at the time the messages came in. When I woke up to respond to them, he wasn’t responding back. Then Kenny was struggling to get him up the stairs, so I went to help them. He said they got jumped. Said maybe Levi’s drink had been spiked with something too. Then once we got him in, Kenny left.”

“Ugh that shithead!”

“Hange. Language in front of the girl.” Erwin admonished. “I’m sure she gets to hear it all the time from Levi and Kenny, but still. Eren, can you help me for a second?”

“Yeah.” Eren left the kitchen and joined Erwin. He had pulled down the blanket. Eren watched as Levi’s breaths seemed labored.

I want to see if there’s any wounds, but I don’t know yet why this arm is bandaged like this, so I don’t want to move it too much. Can you help me sit him up so I can get his shirt off?

“oh. Ok.” Eren helped pull levi up into a sitting position, which meant mostly that he was leaning heavily onto Eren. Erwin quickly began to unwrap the arm, inspecting his skin and joints once he was done. Levi hissed when he tried to move the shoulder. Erwin nodded to himself then started to pull at the hem of the shirt.

Eren tried not to look. He really did. Now wasn’t the time for that. He was worried about his friend, but hot damn. Levi was hiding some serious muscle under his clothes. Eren had seen the outlines of it on some of his tighter shirts, but he didn’t realize the man was ripped. He was lean like Eren, so the muscles didn’t bulge, but they were obviously defined.

“Mr. Smith?” Eren asked as Erwin pulled Levi’s right arm out of the shirt so it would come off more effortlessly on the injured shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask how you know what you’re doing? Shouldn’t we call the hospital or something?”

“Levi will be furious if he wakes up in a hospital. Still it’s an option. I have military training though from before I started teaching. Unfortunately, this isn’t the first time I’ve needed to use it for Levi.” He frowned while looking at Levi’s back. “You said you weren’t doing cage matches anymore.”

Eren looked to see what the problem was. Levi’s back had deep gashes here and there, some were bandaged, but most of them weren’t. Erwin removed the bandages and his frown deepened when he looked at the bandages. “Kenny can’t even be relied on for this. Hange, get me Levi’s first aid kit.”

“I’ll get it.” Mikasa ran to Levi’s bag before anyone could stop her. Hange took it from her before she got too close, handing it over the couch to Eren while Erwin removed a bandage on Levi’s forearm.

“This is a clean cut. Did Kenny say anything about a knife fight.” Erwin asked quietly. Eren’s eyes widened and he shook his head. Levi had begun to shiver, which was only made worse when Erwin wiped the cold washcloth over his back and torso to remove the blood and sweat. He put peroxide over the wounds before bandaging them again. He spent more time inspecting the cut on his forearm, cleaning it out carefully before bandaging it again as well. Hange brought over a clean shirt and Eren helped Erwin get it back on him. He restrapped the arm back to his chest and laid Levi back down. Eren put the blanket back on, being sure to put teddy next to him as well, while Erwin got up and changed out the water in the bowl and washed his hands.

“So. How’s the patient?” Hange asked. Eren didn’t know her very well yet, but he could tell she was trying to hold back since Mikasa was next to her.

“I don’t see any wounds that’s the problem. He didn’t appear to have too severe of head injuries either, but with him still sleeping and Kenny not here to say what happened a concussion is still a possibility. I think Kenny was right with drugs though. Levi’s eyes are glazed and unresponsive. His body seems to be reacting to whatever it was.”

“So, hospital trip then?” Hange asked with gritted teeth.

“I don’t think it’s necessary. His body’s burning whatever it is out. If he’s not better by tomorrow, then hospital trip.” He looked pointedly at Hange when she seemed about to protest. “You know he won’t speak to either of us for a long time if he wakes up in the hospital.”

“Well at least he’ll wake up.” Hange muttered turning away. “He and I are going to have a very serious talk when this is done.” She cut viciously into some vegetables and Eren was glad he wasn’t on her bad side while she had a knife. She had Mikasa busy peeling a couple onions. The young girls face was scrunched up at the smell and she still looked worried about her cousin. Eren saw her continue to glance at the couch.

“Do you know if there’s any aspirin anywhere? It will help with the fever and shouldn’t interfere with whatever is in his system.”

“I couldn’t find anything except unmarked bottles. I guess that’s what Kenny went to get.” Hange laughed as Eren said that.

“Kenny went to gamble and drink away his portion of the fight winnings. If you’re lucky, you’ll see him in a couple days.” She said bitterly and pointed the knife at him. “The bigger the fight, the more days he’s gone. At least the fridge is stocked for once, although I suspect that’s Levi’s doing and not that worthless waste of space.”

“Hange.” Erwin warned again nodding his head to Mikasa. She was looking at them all intently but hadn’t said anything.

“Well it’s the truth.” Hange said but didn’t say any more about the subject. She thanked Mikasa for peeling the onions. She had thrown the other vegetables into a large pot already and turned it on a slow boil with broth, noodles, and chunks of beef.

“It’s a stew.” Hange explained as Eren looked in the pot. “one of Levi’s favorite, and something he can eat even if he’s not feeling too good when he wakes up.”

“Mikasa do you want to play any games or anything?”

“I don’t have any games. Uncle Kenny didn’t let me take anything like that. Levi plays with me though. And we read and color a lot.”

“I may have some old games at my place.” Eren offered. “I may have to look for a minute since they’re still packed, I think, but I should have them.”

“How’s that sound Mikasa?”

“Yeah that’s fine. You’ll come back, though right?”

“I’ll only be gone a few minutes.” Eren grabbed his keys off the counter. He walked over to his apartment, hoping his dad wouldn’t be home. He should be at work right now so Eren should be safe. He walked in quietly just in case and went into the closet that still had packed boxes. He dug through a couple of them until he found what he was looking for and hurried back over. Hange had cleared the coffee table and they were sitting around it on the floor by Levi.

“What you got? Oooh some classics. I remember playing this when I was a kid.”

“I think it was my moms. I remember playing it with her before she died.”

“Well nostalgia wins the first round. Mouse Trap it is. Let’s see if we can still put this thing together.

\----------

Levi woke to cackling that sounded very oddly like Hange. He wondered if he was having some sort of nightmare and opened his eyes slowly. This didn’t seem to help with his confusion though. Erwin was sitting on his floor, his calculating face on. Hange was sitting nearby. It had been her cackling he had heard then. Mikasa was closest to him, which wasn’t too odd. She was leaning up onto the coffee table, and Eren was leaning back on his arms while he watched bemusedly. “What the fuck? When did I get here?” Levi asked groaning.

“Levi!” Mikasa spun so quickly he was worried she had an exorcist moment. “You’re awake.”

“Well that’s still debatable.” Levi said as he looked around the room again. “Why are you two here?”

“That’s not important at the moment.” Erwin said as he moved around the table. He was watching Levi closely and Levi scowled at the man’s proximity.

“You get any closer and those eyebrows are going to jump on my face.” Levi warned.

“Seems like you’re back to your normal self. Follow my finger though.” Levi did as he was told, knowing the older man wouldn’t leave him alone until he did. He pulled down on Levi’s eyelid which caused Levi to scowl even more.

“I really hope you washed your hands lately. Someone going to tell me what the hell is going on? Where’d Kenny go? How’d I get back?”

“What’s the last thing you remember? Then we’ll go from there.”

“We went to a hotel. I was banged up from the fight already then, the dick and his friends decided to fight us after too. Guy turned it into a knife fight.” Levi raised his arm to look at it to make sure it hadn’t been a dream. “Kenny bandaged up my wounds then gave me some medicine to help with the pain.”

“what did he give you?”

“I don’t know. He said it wasn’t anything too strong.” He saw Erwin purse his lips.

“What about before? Did you have anything before or after the match?”

“Psh. No. The place was a dump. I got a beer afterwards, but it was a bottle.”

“Welp. There’s another lie he told. He probably left in case he overdosed his nephew.” Hange said bitterly. “Who cares if Mikasa had to deal with that too right?”

“What the hell are you babbling about four eyes?”

“Kenny said someone drugged you at the match. You’ve been unconscious most of the day. He brought you back here and left you with Eren and Mikasa.” Erwin explained Levi looked down at Mikasa who seemed on the verge of tears. “Eren called Hange when Kenny didn’t come back after a couple hours. I rebandaged your wounds and Eren’s been trying to get your fever down. What did you do to that shoulder?”

“Dislocated it. Kenny popped it back in last night. That’s why he gave me the medicine. It’s just wrapped so I didn’t move it while I was sleeping.” He looked down and realized he was wearing a different shirt. “Please tell me you didn’t change my shirt old man. That’s really creepy.”

“I did after I bandaged you. You should be happy, otherwise you’d be waking up covered in sweat and blood.”

Levi cringed. “Well thanks I guess. He tried to sit up and Erwin put a hand behind his back to help. He felt gross. How much had he been sweating? His hair felt like it was soaked. He pulled on the wrap and released his arm testing out his shoulder. It still hurt like a bitch but seemed to be moving the way it should.

“There’s some stew if you think you’re up to anything.” He saw each of them had empty bowls by them on the table.

“What time is it?” He asked fighting the urge to run his hand through his hair.

“Almost 8.”

“8 PM? Fuck”

“See I didn’t need to worry about my language with him and Kenny around her all the time.”

Levi pushed Erwin away. “Move. I’m gonna puke.” Erwin sat back as Levi stumbled up and managed to get to the bathroom in time. He dropped to his knees and threw up into the toilet. He laid his head on the seat too exhausted to be grossed out by it for once. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to throw up again he pulled himself to the shower and managed to turn the water on. The water was cold and felt good on his hot skin. He pushed himself up and into the tub. He didn’t bother to take his clothes off, just let the water rain down on him.

“Levi.” He heard Erwin from behind the door. He hadn’t bothered to lock it and regretted that decision now. “Are you alright?” Levi watched as the doorknob turned.

“If you’re just going to barge in why bother asking?” Erwin looked down to see where he was, and Levi was sure he was an interesting sight at the moment. “Like what you see big guy?” He teased getting him a disappointed frown from Erwin. He knelt by the tub.

“I suppose that somewhat answers my question since you’re joking now.”

“I feel exhausted and sore, but otherwise I think I’m alright. Soaked now, but the water feels nice.”

“I’ll go get you new clothes.” Levi nodded at him and Erwin stood to leave. Levi sat forward so he could wipe the sweat from his hair. He tested out his shoulder more, moving it in several directions. Overreaching caused him the most pain, but the rest was bearable. Seemed Kenny had got it back in place. He reached for the first shampoo he could find, shrugging when he realized it was Mika’s. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about if it got in his eyes.

Erwin came in with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt as he was scrubbing the shampoo in. “Honestly Levi. Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?”

Levi looked over at him. “Don’t think so.” He let the water hit him without bothering to tilt his head back. Erwin knelt back down and looked at his eyes.

“They still seem unfocused. Your pupils are dilated too.”

“Just remind me never to take medicine from Kenny again.”

“Perhaps it’s time to stop the fights before something worse happens. It’s not just you anymore. You should ask Eren how upset your cousin was today.”

Levi frowned and looked down. He wasn’t used to people caring, let alone relying on him. “Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

“I suppose that’s the best I’ll get. Mikasa’s not the only one who worries about you you know.” He stood up again. “Take your time. If you need help holler.”

Levi stayed under the water for another 5 minutes before he got up. He moved slowly in case the movements would make him sick again. He stripped out of the soaked clothes, leaving them in the tub until he was done, and he could put them in the wash with his other clothes. He put on the fresh ones Erwin had brought and brushed his teeth furiously. Finally satisfied he picked up the clothes and his gym bag on his way out the door to put them in the wash. When he came back in Hange and Erwin were putting on their coats. Hange didn’t seem happy about it but was following Erwin’s lead.

“It’s getting late so we’re heading out. If you need anything call one of us.” Erwin clapped him on the back as he left. Hange hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Take a couple days off Levi.” She put her finger to his lips when he started to protest. “You need the break.” She smiled at him. “And if you decide this is the last time you worry me to death; I’ll give you a raise and all the hours you want. I’m not going to look good with gray hair you know.”

Eren stood up after the others left. “I’m going to go home too. Let you two get some rest.” He yawned. “If you need anything text me.”

“Thanks again Eren. Sorry I won’t let it happen again.”

“It’s fine. Have a good night.” Eren seemed to hesitate by the door. Levi couldn’t tell if he wanted to say something or do something. Finally, he sighed and left Levi alone. He went to the kitchen and saw someone had cleaned everything, and to his standards, before they left. There was a bowl of stew on the counter waiting for him, so he heated it up and grabbed a bread roll. He turned on his phone and saw all of the text messages from Hange and Eren, but nothing from Kenny. He wasn’t surprised. He ate his food, changed the laundry, and washed his dishes. Even though he had been asleep all day according to everyone he still felt exhausted. He picked up Mikasa from the couch. Careful how he held her in his injured arms. She barely stirred and he lied her down before going back out to collect the blanket and her bear. Mikasa curled into him as he lied down, grasping for him until she found him. He wrapped an arm around her and drifted off too much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm catching up to where I've left off in the story so this will be slower to update, especially since I'm still writing my other work. Feel free to leave comments thoughts or suggestions. If there's something you want to see in this story let me know, and while you wait, feel free to check out my other work.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days, Levi tried to take it easy. Kenny had returned home after the weekend like he suspected. He seemed pleased Levi was alright and like always they didn’t speak about anything related to that night. It was as though it never happened. Levi used the time off work to get extra cleaning done and take Mikasa places since she was often cooped up in the apartment. It was after school on Monday and he, Eren, and Mikasa went to the zoo. Mikasa was entranced by all of the animals and insisted they see them all. She grabbed onto both of their hands and drug them along. Levi didn’t mind. He enjoyed seeing her so happy. It didn’t seem like Eren wasn/t upset about it either. He seemed excited about everything too. He’d point some strange thing or another to Mikasa or lift her up onto his shoulders when she couldn’t see past the crowds.

They were walking home now. Sated from eating vendor food and tired from all their walking in the zoo. Levi was glad for it though. He didn’t get out much either, since he was often working, fighting, or recovering. Not to mention taking care of the apartment and Mikasa. While he had enjoyed the evening, he was ready to lay down and fall asleep watching a movie again. He found he was sleeping better recently. He’d suffered from insomnia for quite some time, but lately he would be able to sleep throughout the night. He wasn’t sure exactly what the cause was, but he’d bet it had something to do with the soothing souls currently on each side of him.

He and Eren were talking about what movie they wanted to watch as they opened the door to the apartment. Levi stopped when he saw a very angry looking Kenny sitting in the living room, an envelope in front of him.

“Uh. Eren you know what? Why don’t you and Mikasa go get some popcorn for us to eat.” Levi pulled out some money and handed it to the teen who was frozen. “It’ll be ok.” He whispered to him and squeezed his hand. “Just get Mika out of here.”

“Yeah. Sure. Come on Mika. Lets go get movie snacks.”

“But we just got home.” Mikasa whined. She looked over at Kenny and shrunk back behind Eren. “Levi why don’t you come too?”

“Levi and I need to have a little chat Mikasa.” Kenny said “Go on now. You’ll see him in a little bit.”

Eren picked Mikasa up when she didn’t seem like she was going to move. Levi nodded at him and ignored Mikasa’s cries as he shut the door.

“What’s with the look old man?” Levi asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Kenny picked up the envelope and shook it at him. “I don’t know. What’s with you getting custody of my niece behind my back?” Kenny moved faster than Levi expected him to and had him pinned against the wall. “You ungrateful little shit.”

“Get the fuck away from me.” Levi said pushing at his uncle. “It’s just a precaution dipshit. Why do you care? You don’t give two fuck about her.” He hit his chest with his hand. “I’m the one who feeds her, who puts her to bed. I’m the one who makes sure there’s food here for her to eat.”

“How do you get that money huh?” Kenny smacked the wall beside his head. “From the fights _I_ find for you? You think you can make it only working at that rinky dink restaurant you have another thing coming.” He gripped onto Levi’s throat and lifted him from the ground. ”I fucking raised you. I made sure you didn’t end up on the damn streets. I made sure you didn’t end up like your mother. None of that was good enough for you?” Levi tried to kick him while also trying to loosen his grip on his throat. Kenny pulled him away from the wall and slammed him back into it. He dropped him and Levi fell to his knees gasping. He managed to dodge the kick Kenny aimed at him. He grabbed his uncle’s leg and threw him off balance. The two fought ruthlessly punching and kicking eachother. Kenny swore at him and called him a worthless streetrat. That he should have left Levi to rot in the gutters rather than take him in. He punched Levi’s bad shoulder making the younger Ackerman cry out. Kenny jumped on him trying to pummel him. Levi threw his hands up to defend himself against the blows. When his uncle began to tire he grabbed onto his head and smashed it off the floor. Levi got up and stepped away from his uncle. His hands up in a fighting stance in case Kenny wanted to continue.

“Get the fuck out you worthless piece of shit.” Kenny said standing and pointing to the door. “Don’t fucking come back or I’ll kill you.”

“Gladly.” Levi said making his way to Mikasa’s room before Kenny threw his knife into the wall next to Levi’s face.

“You’re not taking anything with you. It’s all mine. You can take that damn piece of paper.”

“What the fuck Kenny? Let me get things for Mikasa at least.”

“Oh no. You think you can handle it all on your own, you walk out that door and you handle it. Or else you tell that kid to bring her back. She can stay here. Your ass is gone.”

“Fuck you. She’s staying with me.” Levi panted and he wasn’t about to let his uncle see how badly he fucked him up. At least his uncle looked just as bad if not worse. Levi picked up the envelope and marched to the door. He threw his keys at his uncle. “Good luck getting easy money now. You need me way more than I need you.” Kenny held the door open for him and Levi marched out, Kenny slamming the door behind him. He couldn’t say he didn’t expect it. He walked down the steps, albeit slowly. Eren and Mikasa were outside. Eren had given her ice cream and had a bag in his hand. Levi wondered how long his fight with his uncle had dragged out. Both of them looked at Levi with their jaws dropped. He must look like how he felt then.

“Come on Mikasa. We’re leaving. You can come with us if you want Eren.”

“What happened? Did Uncle Kenny do that to you?” Mikasa asked trying to keep up as he walked ahead.

“Kenny found out I filed for custody over you. He just kicked us out. I’m sorry Mika.” Levi said feeling bad for making the girl leave another home again. Eren followed them like a lost puppy. He could tell he didn’t know what to do or what to say. Levi walked as fast as he could with his new injuries. He didn’t know if Kenny would decide to come after him or not and didn’t care to be around if he tried. Eren came up to him and grabbed onto his hand squeezing it. Levi looked up at the taller teen, suddenly feeling horrible he’d let this happen. He wouldn’t be there to make sure Eren was safe anymore and he couldn’t rely on Kenny to step in when he wasn’t there. Not only had he managed to rip Mikasa from a place she felt safe, but now he’d endangered Eren too. “I’m sorry” He said again to both of them. “I didn’t expect him to react like this.”

“Where are you going to go?” Eren asked still holding Levi’s hand and Levi wasn’t about to let his hand go any time soon. He linked their fingers together as he walked.

“Hange’s or Erwin’s for now. Both of them will put me up for a few nights until I can find a place. They’d both let you stay too.” He said looking up at Eren. “So you don’t need to go back and deal with your dad alone.” He was pissed off Kenny had ruined his nice day out. Erwin and Hange both didn’t live far from one another and both were close to the restaurant since Mike and Hange worked there. Deciding Erwin was less likely to panic he walked to his place first. Mikasa was quiet as they walked. Eren had picked her up so she wouldn’t have to try to keep up with Levi’s fast pace. Levi walked up the porch to Erwins and knocked loudly.

Mike was the one who answered. He opened the door and took in Levi’s state then the two people he was with. With a nod he stepped out of the way to let them in. He sniffed at Eren who looked over at Levi confused. Levi just rolled his eyes. He was used to Mike’s odd behavior after working for him so long. Mike shut the door and said he’d be back with Erwin and to take a seat.

“What the hell was up with the sniffing?” Eren whispered as they sat down.

“Who knows. He’s always done it. He owns the restaurant I work for with Hange.”

“Why is he at Mr. Smiths?” Eren asked. Levi raised an eyebrow at him.

“They’re married.” Eren’s eyes became saucers and he thought his jaw would fall to the ground. He tapped his chin to close Eren’s mouth. “You look like a damn fish out of water. Is it that surprising to you?”

“I-uh-I’ve never met a married gay couple before.” Eren said quietly.

“Well it’s not much different from a straight couple. In fact these two are better than Hange and her husband.”

“Levi. What happened this time?” Erwin asked walking in with a first aid kit and Mike behind him.

“Kenny kicked us out.” He held out the envelope for Erwin to take. “Found out about this.”

Erwin took the envelope and read the contents. His eyebrows raising from surprise then furrowing. He set the paperwork on the table. “I take it you didn’t tell him you were filing then? This is a large responsibility for you Levi.”

“I just did it in case something happened. I’m more responsible than he is. I never thought he’d react like this.”

“So all of this is from your uncle?” Erwin gestured to Levi and he was really beginning to wonder what he looked like.

“Yeah. He looks just as bad though.” Levi smirked then regretted it, tasting blood from his split lip. Erwin sighed and got to work on his wounds.

Mike held out an ice pack for Levi and he put it over the eye Erwin wasn’t working on. Erwin asked him to clean up the spare room for them and Mike left with another nod.

“What do you plan on doing? Waiting it out and seeing if he changes his mind?”

Levi sighed. “No. I’ve been planning on leaving for awhile now. I would have already if Mika hadn’t come. Now I have custody I’ll just find a cheap place for us to stay. I have all my money from my fights saved up. You and Hange get your wish though. I guess I’m done fighting now. I won’t be able to get them without Kenny doing his wheeling and dealing.”

“You could find tournaments to compete in.” Erwin tilted his chin up and put some cream on his neck. “It’s not that we cared about you fighting. We just didn’t like the illegal matches. You’re good enough to fight in sanctioned matches though.”

“I’ll need a coach and a sponsor and all that to do those.” Levi said hissing when Erwin grabbed his shoulder. “Kenny punched it and popped it back out again.”

“Opened your cut again too.” Erwin said noting the cut on his arm that was now beginning to soak his shirt. “Come on. I’ll clean that one up in the bathroom. We’ll be right back.” He told Mikasa and Eren. Levi followed him down the hall coming to their large bathroom. Erwin helped Levi get his shirt off and ran his hand under the water. “Should have stitched that.” Erwin noted as he cleaned the wound.

“Well I’m not going to the hospital for it so unless you want to do it.” Levi shrugged the best he could. Erwin popped his shoulder back in place again Levi letting out a loud cry and cursing him.

“Where are all of your things?” Erwin asked as he rebandaged his arm.

“Kenny wouldn’t let me take anything when I left. Nothings really worth fighting him over. I’ll just replace it.”

Erwin nodded and finished the bandage. Levi could see himself in the mirror now. He’d have marks on his neck from Kenny’s hand on his throat. He was also sporting a nasty shiner, but nothing appeared to be broken surprisingly. He was sore all over. He could see the bruising on his torso as well and knew it would be worse by morning. Erwin told him to sit on the toilet seat for a minute while he called out for Mike to grab him a shirt. “You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you need. I’m sure Hange would tell you the same. I’m surprised you came here instead of to her.”

“I figured you’d be less waterworks and more plans.” Levi said resting his head on the wall behind him. “Besides, she’d end up calling you anyways to help patch me up. Best to just go to the source.”

“Well at least I’m good for something.” Erwin smiled quickly before his serious face returned. “And why is Eren still with you?”

Levi closed his eyes. “I didn’t want him to stay there alone. I won’t be able to protect him anymore.”

“Protect him from what?” Erwin asked frowning. “You told me to watch out for his father.”

“Don’t ask Erwin.” Levi said looking at the icy blue determined eyes in front of him. “It won’t be good for him.”

“Levi, he’s a minor. I’m obligated to handle this a certain way.”

“Fuck the rules for once Erwin. He’s 17. He’s not running away. He may even decide to go back tonight, just let it be his choice please.” Levi begged. “If you want to know any more you’ll have to ask him.” There was a soft knock on the door and Erwin answered it, taking the shirt from Mike. Levi scowled at it. It obviously wasn’t going to fit him. Erwin and Mike towered over him. This damn thing was going to look like a dress. He ripped it from Erwin’s apologetic hands and put it on cautiously over the bad shoulder. He was right. The stupid thing almost came to his knees. He tsked and pushed his way out watching Erwin try to hide a laugh. “Overgrown child.” Levi said as he passed. He joined the others out in the living room. Eren and Mikasa appeared apprehensive. Someone had turned the tv on but no one seemed to be watching it.

“I’ll go talk to Kenny after school tomorrow. See if I can persuade him to give you any of your stuff. Are you still off tomorrow?”

“Yeah, it would have been a day off for me anyways. I’ll start apartment hunting while she’s at school.”

“Hange or I can go with you if you want.” Mike offered. “I can cover her shift if you’d rather go with her or I can have Oluo work.”

“I’m sure I can handle looking at some damn rooms on my own.” Levi tsked as he sat down next to Mikasa.

“Perhaps you should go in for Hange. Levi you should call her and let her know what happened. You know she’ll be upset if you don’t.”

“You’re just worried she’ll be upset with the both of you too.” Erwin didn’t try to deny it. Levi pulled out his phone and text her rather than calling.

“Do you want anything to eat? “

“No thank you. We ate at the zoo.” Levi laid his head back on the couch cushion. “Today started off as such a good day too.”

“Eren, you will be going home tonight yes?” Erwin asked

“Oh. Uh. Yes sir.” Eren played with he hem of his shirt. “I can leave now if I’m bothering you.”

“That’s not necessary. Feel free to stay for a while. Do you need to call your father and let him know where you are?”

“No sir. It’s best I don’t call him. I’ll just make sure I get home tonight.”

Mike turned on a movie for them to watch. Levi lied down next to Eren with Mikasa in front of him. His head hurt and it was easier to keep the ice pack on this way. He didn’t see much of the tv, but he didn’t really care. Eren was fidgety and anxious. Levi reached for his hand when he saw him digging it into his wrist. Mike had went to cook dinner for him and Erwin and Levi felt Erwin’s eyes on him even if he couldn’t see him.

There was a beating at the door before Hange came in. “Where’s Levi?” Levi sat up with a groan as Hange came barreling into the living room. She knelt in front of him as she looked him over. “I’m going to kill him for hurting my munchkin. What the hell happened? Why are you just texting me?”

“Hange lower the voice please. My head hurts.” Levi rubbed at his temples.

“I told her she didn’t need to come over, but she insisted.” Moblit said apologetically following his wife into the house.

Levi gave Hange the short version of the story, tired of repeating it already. Hange was furious by the end. “He wouldn’t even let you take anything?”

“It’s not a big deal. We didn’t have much to begin with. I’ll get Mika new things tomorrow once I find us somewhere to go.”

“I’m going to go speak with him tomorrow about it.” Erwin said trying to appease Hange. “Mike offered to take your shift so you can go apartment hunting.” Her face lit up at that and finally she agreed.

Mikasa yawned next to Levi. It was nearing her bedtime and today had been a busy, and then later stressful, day for her. Levi was tired too, but was content to just fall asleep on the couch. He was used to couches anyways and Erwin’s was much more comfortable than his was. Eren saw Mika’s yawn though and took that as his cue to go. Levi didn’t want him to. He was worried about the teen going home without him being next door. What if Grisha had heard the fight and knew Levi wasn’t there anymore? Grisha had never looked for him so he wasn’t sure if the man knew which apartment Levi lived in, but he could have heard he and Kenny’s voices. May have gone over to talk to Kenny too after he left. Their morning walks would be over now too. Unless he got an apartment in the same complex. Now wouldn’t that piss Kenny off? Eren got up and said goodbye to everyone. Levi reached out to Hange who was sitting in front of him. She looked back at him then at Eren. As obnoxious as Hange could be sometimes, she was always quick to catch on.

“Eren honey do you want to stay the night? One of us can call your father and let him know you won’t be coming home.”

“I don’t- I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Well at least let one of us drive you home.”

“Not you.” Erwin stated. “You’ll use it as an excuse to see Kenny. I’ll take you Eren.”

“I can walk. It’s not far.”

“It’s dark out and that apartment complex isn’t in the safest areas.” Erwin was already up and getting his keys. Hange and Moblit decided they would leave as well. “Levi go to sleep. I’ll make sure he’s home safe.”

“Fine. Call me when you get home.” Levi told Eren. “And if you need anything.” _If your dad gives you a hard time._ It was the unspoken word between them. Eren nodded and wished him and Mikasa a good night.

Eren didn’t really feel comfortable on the ride home. He didn’t have Levi there to ease his worries. He hoped his father was asleep already, but he doubted it. He went to say thanks to Mr. Smith for bringing him home but he had gotten out of the car.

“I’ll walk you up.” He said. Eren didn’t pay it much mind. Thinking he was going to try to talk to Kenny tonight. Eren walked up the steps first but stopped in the stairwell when he heard yelling. 

“I told you he ain’t here.” Kenny said to someone. Eren walked up the last step so he could see by peeking around the corner.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. I know he’s been staying with someone on this floor. Now tell my son to get his ass out here, or I’m coming in to get him.” His father said standing in front of the Ackerman’s door.

“Are you deaf or dumb? I said he’s not here.” Kenny had his arm slung up through the threshold, barring Grisha from entering the apartment. “Even if he was I wouldn’t tell you when you’re clearly drunk off your ass.”

“I need to see my son. He needs to understand the error of his ways.” He gripped onto Kenny’s shirt and Kenny’s eyes narrowed. “He needs to be taught a lesson.”

“Lesson on what? How to deal with his dick of a dad?”

“It is sinful to lie with a man. He must see that. He has to understand his actions are why his mother is dead. He brought the devil into our home.”

Mr. Smith pulled on Eren’s shirt as Eren let out a small gasp. “Come on. We’re going home.”

Eren could still hear the arguing as he was pulled back down the steps. “Sounds like someone’s got a guilty conscience.” Kenny said swatting away that gripped his shirt. “Now, get the fuck away before I beat the shit out of you. I’ve had a shit day and I won’t have you fucking it up more than it already is.”

“He must be punished!” His dad yelled again as Eren heard a door slam. Eren tried to hold back the tears as he heard his father’s cries. He didn’t want to cry in front of his teacher. Mr. Smith opened the car door for him and he got in wiping his face furiously while Mr. Smith walked around the car to get in his seat.

“Is this normal Eren?” Mr. Smith asked before going anywhere. “Levi said to watch out for your father. Is this why?”

“Its my fault. I’m a bad son.” Eren said pulling his knees up to his chest. He felt the beginnings of a panic attack. “If I could just be what he wants, do what he wants he wouldn’t do it. He didn’t before Mom died.” He sucked in a breath.

“Eren, I can assure you it’s not because of anything you’ve done. You’re a good kid, better than some that have been in my class. He shouldn’t be saying things like that to you.” Mr. Smith paused. “We’ll talk more about it tomorrow.” He drove them back to his home.

Levi poked his head over the couch when they came back in. “What the hell happened?”

“Kenny and dad were arguing.” Eren said. “Dad was looking for me.” Levi got up and pulled Eren into a hug. Eren couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “He hates me Levi.”

“He’s a dick.” Levi said stroking his hair. “Come on. We’ve all had a shit day.”

“At least we weren’t there when he was looking for me.” Eren said

“Yeah. I probably would have been arrested then.” Levi agreed.

“Levi. A word please.” Eren turned to see Mr. Smith behind him. Eren’s skin blushed. He really didn’t want Mr. Smith to see him like this. He groaned. His dad had said he was gay. Now his teacher knew too. He had to have heard it. His face became warmer.

“Fine. Let me get the brats to bed.” He led Eren into the room Mike had made up for him and Mikasa. Mika was already asleep clutching a pillow to her. Levi pulled the sheets back so Eren could get in. “Let me go talk to Captain Eyebrows. Get some sleep.”

“What about you?” Eren asked. The bed was much bigger than the one in Mikas room, so he didn’t mind them all sleeping together, but he didn’t want to assume.

“Tch. I’ll sleep on the other side of Mika. She doesn’t take up much room. Or I can sleep on the floor. Don’t worry about it Eren. Try to get some sleep. If you want we’ll talk about it when I get back from the interrogation.”

Eren just felt tired. He didn’t want to talk about it, but he did want to cry some more. He just nodded to Levi as he shut the door.

“What Erwin?” Levi asked crossing his arms.

“I don’t feel comfortable letting you all sleep together. Especially after what I just heard his father say.”

“Fuck. His dad said something about him being gay didn’t he. You seriously are going to have a problem with that?”

“Of course not. But he’s a minor, and you’re not.”

“Jesus Erwin seriously? Nothing’s going to happen. Nothing has happened. We’re friends. Even if something was going on you really think we’d do it when you can hear us down the hall. Which by the way works both ways just saying.”

“Fine. He can stay for now.”

“Are you going to report it?” Levi asked looking up at Erwin. “You know the system will eat him up and spit him out.”

“I’ll need to report it yes. But it shouldn’t be much of an issue. Both Hange and I have foster certifications. We got them while you were in school and kept them up just for things like this. He’s close enough to 18 he could also likely just fill out emancipation paperwork and just be in temporary foster care until the paperwork is finalized. I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow.”

“Do what you gotta do Erwin.” Levi said spinning around. “My head hurts and I need to go to bed. Now I’ve also got a crying teen to contend with. So I’ll see you in the morning.” Levi walked back into the spare bedroom. He could see Eren shaking as he tried to cry quietly and not wake Mika up.

“Brat.” Levi said sitting on the bed beside him. “He’s the one who has problems not you.” Eren turned to look at him and Levi ran a hand through his hair. “You’re fine just the way you are remember?” Eren nodded but still looked miserable. Levi had no intentions of anything else happening tonight but he couldn’t stand to see Eren so despondent. He leaned down and kissed the teen. It was soft and a closed kiss. It ended quickly, but it was enough to get the teen to stop crying and look at him in shock. “Night brat.” Levi said with a smile and walked over to the other side grumbling about having to wear clothes to bed since they didn’t have anything. He wrapped an arm around Mikasa and felt Eren take the hand in his own.”

“Night Levi.”


	8. Chapter 8

Within a couple days, Levi had managed to find him and Mika an apartment, which included what felt like signing his soul away after all the paperwork he had to complete, and deal with a grueling day of shopping with Hange and Erwin. Levi and Mika had gone to stay with Hange until moving day, while Eren stayed with Erwin. Everyone had come for moving day. Levi had planned most of the furniture to arrive on the same day and his new apartment was a bustle of activity as furniture was brought in and assembled either by moving crew or one of the people in the house. Erwin was currently putting the entertainment center and the end tables in the living room together. The couch had arrived shortly before. Mike and Levi were in the kitchen putting away everything while Hange worked around them in the small space to make food for everyone. Levi let out a string of curses on both of them when they would get in his way or put something away where he didn’t feel it shouldn’t be. Not to mention Hange was covered in more ingredients than he swore actually made it into the pan. Eren and Moblit were putting together Mika’s new bed. When the swearing started in the kitchen Eren had come out and taken Mikasa in the room with him.

“It’s no wonder Oluo doesn’t like working with you.” Hange laughed as she danced around Levi in his kitchen. “You’re like a midget tyrant. Who was that one tiny emperor again?”

“Napoleon.” Erwin supplied from the living room.

“Yes. You’re like Napoleon.” Hange said putting her dirty hands on Levi’s shoulders.

“That’s it. I can’t do it. You two deal with the kitchen. I’ll just fix whatever you fuck up when you leave. Hange I swear, this kitchen better be sparkling when you’re done cooking.” Levi tossed his towel on the table and pointed at Erwin. “And you. Stop encouraging her.” He stormed off to his own room slamming the door as he heard Hange’s cackling from outside. He looked at his bed, still wrapped in its packaging, then at the mattress that was against the wall. He had bought a larger bed, assuming Mikasa would still want to sleep in here for a while even with having a nice new room of her own. He ripped open the packaging and looked for the instructions on how to build the frame. “Where are the words on this thing?” Levi asked as he turned the instructions around hoping they’d make more sense. He cursed Hange once more. “Go to Ikea they said. It’ll be fun they said. It’s really cheap they said. No one told me you needed to have a good damn architect degree to figure this shit out.” He pulled all the materials out and tried to match up what was in the pictures with the pieces he had. Except a lot looked the same and he didn’t know which was which. After what seemed like an eternity, Eren knocked on the door before coming in and found Levi looking defeated around all the pieces, the instructions crumpled in his hand.

“Um Levi- “

“Fuck it. I’ll just sleep on the mattress on the floor. Who the fuck needs a frame anyways? I’ll make it fucking kindling.” Levi said wanting to rip his hair out.

“Hey, calm down. You’re just stressed out.” Eren came and knelt by him. “Breathe with me for a second.” Levi matched his breathing with Eren, feeling stupid at first, but looking at the teal eyes and focusing on them rather than everything else made him relax a little. Eren’s hand gently began to uncurl his own from the instructions.

Levi scowled at them. “This store was created by Satan. I swear. I thought the store itself was going to be the worst of it.” Levi started getting flustered again.

“Hey hey. It’s just furniture.” Eren put his hands-on Levi’s shoulders making him breathe again.

“I can’t do this Eren.” Levi leaned his head into Eren’s shoulder. “I thought I could, but it’s hard. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. I can’t seem to do anything right. I can’t even put a fucking bed together. He scowled over at the other pieces of furniture that still need assembled. “I’m sure those are going to be designed by Satan as well.”

“Relax. You’re just figuring all this stuff out. It’s not all supposed to come all at once you know.” Eren gave him a bright puppy dog smile. “Why don’t you go put Mika’s stuff away? Moblit and I just finished putting the furniture together in there. I’ll work on this.”

“Tch. Fine.” Levi sighed in defeat and went into Mika’s room. This at least he was good at. Erwin had managed to get Kenny to give up most of Mika’s stuff. She had even written him a thank you card for giving Teddy back to her which Levi had slipped under his old apartment door. Levi had also bought a lot of new stuff for her, so the place felt more like home used to. He had got her a small desk where she could work on her homework and her bed had bookshelves in the headboard and drawers built underneath so he didn’t need to get her a separate dresser just yet. He hung her clothes in the closet with care and lined up her shoes at the bottom of the closet on a plastic mat. Her night gowns and play clothes were put in the drawers under the bed and he lined up her books by size and color, so they looked pleasing to the eye. Ripping the plastic off the mattress, he made her bed and put her teddy bear in the middle of the pillows. His old tablet he set on the nightstand. He had the cable and internet coming tomorrow so she could watch her shows and be able to work on any school stuff if she needed to.

There was a tap on the door and Hange walked in. “Sweetheart you should be an interior designer. This room looks really cute.” Hange said in awe. “The foods ready if you want to come eat.” He nodded, satisfied he had accomplished something today and followed her out into the living room.

Since the new place didn’t have any room in the kitchen to eat or space for a dining room table, Mike was putting out tray tables for everyone by the couch and the large chair Erwin had insisted on getting for Levi. He couldn’t help but think the man planned on using it himself frequently. Moblit and Hange could fit on it together. Which is what they were doing now while they shared a table. Levi let Erwin, Mike and Eren sit on the couch and he sat on the floor with Mikasa.

“Levi, will you cut the crust off?” Mikasa asked, handing him the plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

“You don’t want to have what everyone else is having?” Levi asked taking the plate from her.

“No. I want this, but Hange didn’t do it right. She’s good at baking cookies though.”

Mike chuckled while Hange scoffed and Levi nodded in agreement with his young cousin. He cut off the crust, making a flower shape and handed it back to her, putting the crust on his plate.

“Thank you.” Mikasa stood up and gave Levi a kiss on the cheek.

“Any time Mika.” Levi said and turned his attention to his own plate.

“I’m sorry Levi, but I need to go to work.” Moblit said taking his plate to the kitchen. “You ready to go Hange?”

“I’ll stay here darling. I’m sure Erwin will get me home right?” Hange looked over at Erwin.

“Of course. We’ll make sure your wife gets home safely.” Erwin nodded.

“Thank you for helping today Moblit.” Levi said

“Yes, thank you Moby!” Mikasa waved at him and Moblit smiled and waved back. “Have a good day at work.”

“What all is there left to do boys?” Hange asked once her husband had left.

“Well I’m still putting the furniture together in Levi’s room.” Eren said

“Hell furniture.” Levi muttered.

“There’s still the boxes to unpack as well.” Erwin pointed to the 2 boxes in the corner. “These both are for in the living room and we still have Levi’s room and the bathroom.”

“What the heck is in those boxes?” Levi asked not recalling getting anything that would need to be put in the living room.

“Some old DVD’s Mike and I had. We upgraded most of our collection to blue ray so these were copies. Another box is just some pictures and things to make the place a little more homey. Also, some board games. Mika seemed to like when we all played before.”

“Ooh. That will be fun huh Mika?” Eren asked and she beamed at him in excitement. She shoved what was left of her sandwich in her mouth and wandered over to the boxes trying to look at their contents. They each continued to work. Levi had gone to clean and arrange the bathroom and linen closet. Mike and Erwin staying out in the living room and Eren and Hange tackling the remaining furniture pieces. Mikasa sat in the hallway so she was close to Levi but out of his way while he worked. Not that he would have minded if she was. He talked to her while he put things away, happy to hear excitement in her voice. He had been worried she would withdraw after the move, but instead it had made her happier.

It was late when things were finally done. Levi offered to let those who helped stay the night. Offering to sleep on the floor. Erwin had refused though, and after a round of hugs it was just Mika and Levi. Like he suspected, Mikasa did not want to sleep alone tonight. She brought her teddy into his room and looked at him sheepishly while he laid in bed scrolling through videos. He gave her a warm smile and moved back so she could join him. She climbed up next to him, her smaller hands gripping his shirt while her arms enveloped her teddy.

His phone rang shortly after Mikasa had fallen asleep, but it didn’t seem to wake her. Levi smiled when he saw it was Eren.

“Calling to wish me good night then?” Levi asked

“Making sure the bed didn’t fall apart already. Hange and I had extra pieces left.”

“Were there supposed to be extra pieces?” Levi asked with a happy lilt to his voice.

“Not sure? Instructions didn’t seem to show any.”

“I’ll blame Hange when I end up on the floor after the bed collapses.” Levi chuckled.

“Would it be ok if I still walk home with you guys tomorrow. Even if we don’t live in the same complex anymore?” Eren sounded nervous.

“You’re welcome here any time. You can stay here if you want. Seems Mika probably won’t be using her room for a bit anyways.”

“She ok?” Eren asked Levi nodded even though he knew Eren couldn’t see him. He ran his hand through her hair, a smile forming on her face.

“She’s fine. Just not used to the new place yet. Pick something you want for dinner tomorrow. We’ll pick up some groceries on the way home.”

“Sounds like fun. Night Levi.”

“Night Eren.”

\---------

Levi stood outside his old apartment again, not sure why he bothered to come. He clutched the piece of paper in his hand tightly and debated just leaving, but with a prolonged sigh, Levi crouched to put the paper under the door.

“Quit leaving love letters under my door you little shit.” Levi startled hearing his uncle behind him. He stood and turned. Kenny was carrying a bag of groceries in his hands. He looked more disheveled than usual, bags under his eyes. Levi crossed his arms in front of him defensively.

“Another note from the brat again?” Kenny asked stepping around Levi to open the door. “I don’t have anything else for her.” Kenny kept the door open while Levi stood in the hallway. “Well, you coming in or not. Close the damn door. I have stuff for you anyways.”

Levi gave a huff in frustration. Keeping his guard up he followed his uncle into the apartment. His eyes widened to saucers when he saw the state of the place. “We haven’t even been gone a week old man. How did you manage to make it look this bad?”

“Decided to have a party. To celebrate not having to take care of any little shits anymore.” Kenny sat the bag on the counter and began to put away its contents. Levi couldn’t help but notice it was nothing but canned and frozen food. He saw the note he’d slipped on the door from Mikasa hung on the fridge door.

“Please tell me you’ve been eating more than this?” Levi asked grabbing a can of spaghetti o’s grimacing in distaste. “Even Mika wouldn’t eat some of this.”

“Well I don’t have anyone to cook for me anymore do I?” Kenny said turning to Levi. “And yes, I understand that it’s my fault I don’t. Guess you don’t realize what you have until it’s gone.”

Levi smirked at his uncle. “I guess that’s the best thing to an apology that I’ll get.” Levi sat the piece of paper on the counter, turning it to his uncle. “Our new address. In case you need it for anything.”

“Well, you really did it. Should have known you’d call my bluff.” Kenny smiled taking the piece of paper. “You write like a girl you little pansy.” He grabbed a magnet and hung it next to the note from Mika. “Here. Some more mail came in for you.” Kenny grabbed a pile of envelopes off the counter and handed them to Levi. “Most of them are from Mika’s accounts. They’ve all been transferred to you.”

“Her accounts?” Levi asked curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Her parents were pretty well off and were conscientious little shits. Both had life insurance policies and they had a savings account specifically for Mikasa. “I took out my share of course for taking care of her this long. But the rest goes to her. She also gets a monthly stipend from her father’s union. I made sure it started going to you too.”

“Well look at the grinch who finally seemed to get a heart.” Levi said looking through some of the papers. He’d need Erwin to look them over better because much of it seemed foreign to him.

“Well, it is her money.” Kenny said. “If anything else still comes here, I’ll send it to that address you gave me.” Kenny pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge ignoring the look Levi gave him. “What? I can do what I want now. I don’t have my little nephew trying to boss me around anymore.” Kenny looked him up and down. “Everything heal up ok? How’s that shoulder?”

“Better now, no thanks to you dislocating it again. How bout you?”

“Don’t think your weak punches are going to take me out for long.” Kenny said with a swig of his beer. “If you’re expecting anything else boy, you’re not getting it.” Levi nodded knowing his uncle would never outright apologize. Kenny was a prideful man and never admitted his mistakes. That’s why Levi was surprised when Kenny said “It’s good you both left. You’re better off without me anyways. I’ll just drag you both down to my world.” Levi didn’t know how to respond. He hadn’t expected this when he came. Even if he saw his uncle while dropping off the note, he expected at best another argument if not another fighting match, not this. “You still want me to call you if there’s a good fight or you want out?” Kenny asked looking over at Levi from the corner of his eye.

Levi shrugged. “I’m going to look into getting in real fights. But if the money’s good enough I suppose one more match wouldn’t hurt. I need to get going to work old man. I just wanted to drop that off.”

“Yep. See you later runt. Tell the little brat I say hi. If you want to.”

\---------

Eren stood outside looking for Mikasa after school He found Mikasa sitting alone again sitting on a swing but just swaying while she drew in the sand with her toes.

“Hey Mika.” Eren said taking a seat next to her in the other swing. She looked up and smiled broadly at him. “How was school today?”

“Ok. We planted some seedlings to take care of in our little green house.” Mika said. She told him about some of the activities she did, and she had a new book to read. Meanwhile, Eren looked toward the rest of the playground, still listening to Mikasa while she talked. Children her age were playing together while they waited for their rides to come.

“Mika, how come you’re never playing with the other kids?” Eren asked. Mikasa looked down to the ground again and played with the sand some more.

“They don’t like me.”

“Are they bullying you?”

“No. But they don’t talk to me and when they do it’s to say I’m scary. I did punch a girl once like Levi showed me. That’s when they stopped talking to me. It’s ok though. I don’t mind. I have Levi and you.”

“But what about someone your own age?” Eren continued.

“I don’t ever see you with anyone.” Mikasa said looking up. “You come and find me after school, and we wait for Levi. So where are your friends?” She pushed harder on the ground swinging, but never taking her feet off the ground while she looked at Eren.

“Well, I’m still pretty new here.” Eren said but he thought about it. He really didn’t have many people his own age either he hung out with. A couple were nice, like Sasha and Connie, but he wouldn’t call them friends just yet. “I guess for me I’m worried someone will ask why I moved, or ask too much about my home life.”

“Hmm.” Mikasa seemed lost in thought. Sometimes she seemed older than she was, other times, when she was around Levi and at peace, she would act more her age and play, like the night with the fort. “I guess that’s why I don’t talk to anyone either. I don’t want to explain why I don’t have a mom and a dad.”

“What are you two sulking about? Do I need to beat someone up?” Levi asked, his hands on his hips.

“Hi Levi.” Mikasa said with a smile and with a small hop she jumped off the swing and wrapped herself around him in a hug. “We were waiting for you.”

Levi patted her hair then looked over toward Eren who stood. “You won’t believe what happened today.” Levi went on to tell him about what happened before he went to work between him and Kenny while they walked to the grocery store. “It’s the closest I’ll get to an apology.”

“Do we have to move back though?” Mikasa asked tapping on Levi’s head.

“No Mika. We’re staying where we are, but maybe Kenny will come over for dinner once in a while or something. He said thank you for the card. He even had it on his fridge.”

“Really? Did Uncle Kenny hit his head?” Levi laughed and squeezed her ankles.

“Uncle Kenny has a heart it’s just really, really tiny.” Levi said pinching his fingers close.

The stopped at the grocery store and picked up the ingredients for dinner. Mikasa sat in the cart while Eren pushed it around and Levi picked out what he wanted before they checked out, picking out a frozen pie for dessert that Mikasa was eyeing appreciatively. Levi picked up an application while the cashier rung them up.

“Are you leaving Hange’s place?” Eren asked while they walked the short distance to the apartment, each carrying some of the bags while Mikasa clung to Levi’s shirt.

“No, but I don’t think it will be enough in the long run. I still have quite a bit saved, but it wouldn’t hurt to get another job. And I’m sure between Hange and Erwin, I’d have someone to watch Mikasa if I need to work more hours. They’d just be happy I’m not fighting anymore.”

“Are you go to look into legal matches?”

“I might the next time I go to the gym. You want to come with me tomorrow after school? You can go swimming and find out more about the swim club.”

“Yes!” Eren said excitedly jumping in front of Levi that he had to lean back.

“Tch. If I’d only known it was that easy to make you happy.” Levi said shaking his head. “Mika, how you feel about spending some time with Hange? I’ll make sure she has cookies for you.”

“You think she’ll let me bake them with her?” Mikasa asked.

“I can ask.” Mika gave her nod of approval. Levi set her down when they got near the apartments and handed his keys to Mikasa. “Go open the door for us ok?”

“Ok!” Mikasa ran up the stairs to the second floor where their apartment was. Eren and Levi followed, Levi making sure he could always see her just in case. Mikasa got the door open and held it for the others while she took her shoes and her coat off. Levi toed his shoes off and walked toward the kitchen putting his bags down on the counter. Eren placed his next to theirs in an even row.

“You need help with anything?” Eren asked dropping his bags on the counter next to Levi’s

“No, I’ll take care of it. Honestly, it’s better to just stay out of my way when I’m in the kitchen. Moblit said the cable’s good now, so put something on to watch.”

“Ok. Want to watch your show Mika?” Eren asked and Mikasa rushed to the living room bouncing on the couch. Eren flipped through the channels until he found the right one. Her show wasn’t on yet, so they watched what was on while they waited. Almost an hour later, Levi came out with their plates and Eren hurried to get the trays out for them. Mikasa sat on the floor by the coffee table since it was easier for her to reach.

“I’m going to have to get a little table and put it somewhere. This is going to drive me nuts.” Levi said sitting on the couch next to Eren.

Eren smiled at him the smile turning to an ‘o’ and he let out a moan when he took his first bite. Levi’s head whipped to look at him. “I’m sorry. It’s really good.” Eren said after swallowing. “I think you’re a better cook than mom was.”

“Well, I do cook for a living.” Eren saw Levi’s cheeks and ears were red. “I’ll cook for you every damn night as long as I hear that sound again.” Levi muttered and it was Eren’s turn to blush. Mikasa ignored them while they ate, her show had started, and she was focusing solely on it. Levi had to remind her to eat during commercials. When they were done, Levi picked up the plates, refusing Eren’s offer to do the dishes. Eren pulled out his note pad and worked on some homework while Mikasa watched tv. Levi called out to her to get ready for bed and Mikasa hurried to the bathroom. Eren could hear them as they talked while Mikasa took her bath. He finished his homework and changed the channel until he found a movie. It had already started, but it was an older one, so they all had probably seen it. Levi and Mikasa had come back to join him, Mika wearing her new pajamas zoo animals on them. She took a seat on the floor again and Levi rejoined him on the couch. Eren laid down and stretched out, laying his head on Levi’s lap, trying not to blush or look up to see Levi’s reaction. Levi didn’t say anything. He started to run his hand through Eren’s hair. Eren sighed in contentment, gripping Levi’s knee. He found himself start to doze off. Levi’s fingers felt incredibly relaxing, and he still wasn’t sleeping well at the Smith residence. He inhaled Levi’s scent which seemed to be surrounding him. Even after working all day, Levi still smelled wonderful. A mix between his soap and fresh laundry. He could catch a hint of food from Levi cooking all day, but it wasn’t overpowering and just added to the smell of Levi. After taking in a few deep breaths Eren was sound asleep.

\-----------

He wasn’t sure how long ago he’d fallen asleep; he could hear Levi talking in hushed tones on the phone. “Yeah he’s here with me shitty brows. He came over after school and fell asleep. If you want him to come back tonight, you’re going to need to come get him, but he’s fine here. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s stayed at my place, just the first time at this place. I don’t need another lecture Erwin. I get it.” Eren sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. “You woke him up. Fine I’ll see you in the morning.” Levi hung up the phone and looked over at Eren. “How was the nap?”

“Nice actually. What time is it?”

“10.” He pointed to Mikasa who was sleeping on the chair. “You both zonked out, but I didn’t want Mika to worry when I wasn’t in the room with her, so I let her sleep there.”

“I’m sorry Levi. This wasn’t really how I wanted to spend my day with you.”

“Oh? And how did you want to spend it?” Levi asked, his eyebrow raised curiously.

“Well conscious would have been a good start.” Eren replied quietly. “Is Erwin mad?”

“He’s upset you didn’t call. I told him you’re not used to checking in still. He said he’ll be over in the morning to take you and Mika to school. Said he’d bring you a change of clothes.” Eren nodded but had a hard time keeping his eyes open while Levi talked. He was still so tired. Levi sighed and pulled him down again. “Go back to sleep brat.”

“What about you? This can’t be comfy for you.”

“I’m very comfortable thank you. I’m not really tired anyways.” Levi’s hand returned to Eren’s hair.

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you like me?” Eren shifted enough that he could look up at Levi who smirked at him.

“I thought that was pretty obvious. You think I just go around kissing people for no reason?”

“Well that was to shut me up and make me feel better. And you haven’t tried to kiss me since.”

Levi looked down at him intensely. “I didn’t know if it bothered you. Just because you came out doesn’t mean you’re interested in me. Or at least not as much.” Levi rested his head on the couch. “I’ve told you already, I’ve only dealt with one-night stands. I don’t have a clue how this whole thing works.”

“So, does that mean you want to be a thing?” Eren smiled up at him. “Like you want to be my boyfriend?” He sat up excitedly forgetting about his tiredness for now so he could get a better look at Levi’s face.

“You’re like a giant puppy when you do that. Like if I tell you no, you’re just going to whimper and beg.”

Eren pouted. “Does that mean it’s a no?”

Levi grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward biting Eren’s bottom lip he had jutted out while pouting. “It’s not a no.” He said, kissing Eren. Eren sighed into the kiss, holding Levi’s neck in place when the older man tried to pull away after a few seconds. Eren pushed forward, licking Levi’s lower lip, and soon Levi’s mouth was opening for him, pulling on Eren’s hair just enough to make Eren sigh again and Levi took over the kiss. Eren moved so he was straddling Levi, the other way he was sitting putting him in an awkward position. One of Levi’s hands remained in his hair, while the other ran along his back. Eren on the other hand, was raking his along Levi’s sides, remembering when he’d seen it last. He hadn’t had a chance to admire Levi’s body then, too worried about his health and also unsure if the other man shared the same feelings. When he reached the hem of Levi’s shirt, he felt the older man pull on his hair again and lean away from the kiss.

“Not here.” Levi said looking over at the sleeping Mikasa. Eren blushed and buried his head in Levi’s shoulder. Levi chuckled and rubbed his back. “You know Erwin just yelled at me and told me to behave myself. Obviously, he was talking to the wrong person.” Levi moved under him and Eren’s face warmed more realizing he had got a hard on from their little make out session.

“I’m so sorry.” Eren whispered and jumped out of Levi’s lap, grabbing a throw pillow to hide himself. Levi just continued to laugh at him.

“It’s called being a horny teenager. You’re fine. I’ll take it as a compliment on my kissing skills.”

“Well you definitely get an A+ from me.” Eren said catching his breath. “Way better than my ex.” Eren slapped his hand over his mouth. “Sorry. I don’t think you’re supposed to talk about exes like that.”

“Lucky for you I don’t really know the rules. I’m not bothered by it, consider that the competitive side in me. Even if you said he did something better I’d just have to prove you wrong.” Levi smirked and Eren felt his face flush again. Causing the older man to laugh at him. “You really are cute when you’re all worked up.” Levi’s eyes turned to his cousin. “As much as I’d like to continue, I’d prefer not to scar Mika.”

“Damn it I keep getting distracted and forgetting about her.” Eren said hitting the pillow in his lap.

“Come on. You can sleep in my room. I’ll sleep with Mika. At least if Erwin decides to show up unannounced that will make him happy and increase the chances of him allowing you to stay here again while he’s your guardian.”

“Why don’t I sleep in Mika’s room instead? You said she hadn’t slept in there yet.”

“Her bed is smaller. You’ll be more comfortable on mine.” Levi got up and picked up a sleeping Mika. “Be careful though. I hear it may not have been put together right.”

Eren laughed. “I wonder what idiot did that? The instructions were very obvious to follow.”

“We shall never speak of the Ikea build day again. That shall be only known as hell day. When I move, either this furniture is going already assembled or will be busted to shreds.” He pulled Eren up with him and led him to his room. “Night Brat.”

“Night Levi.”


	9. Chapter 9

“How’s the new place?” Hange asked while hovering around Levi while he worked. She’d been busy with orders all morning, so he had some peace and quiet for a few hours. “Erwin mentioned Eren stayed?” Her eyebrows lifted. She didn’t have the same concerns Erwin did about he and Eren’s relationship and seemed upset it hadn’t progressed more.

“He slept in my room shitty four eyes. I slept with Mika.”

“Whyyyy? Hange whined. “I haven’t seen you this interested in anyone since-well since never!” She beat on the table when Levi ignored her. “What the hell’s the holdup?”

“I have other things to worry about than the teenage brat.” Levi said. “I have to worry about Mika now.”

“Pish posh. She loves him too. You’ll make an adorable little family someday.” Hange said smiling.

“Jumping the gun aren’t we? I haven’t even had a proper date with the kid yet I can see wedding bells in your eyes. Planning out our whole damn future.” He was on prep again so he pulled out the vegetables needed for the lunch and dinner specials first and started to cut them up.

“Well, why don’t you change that? Take him on a nice date. You both deserve a night off with no responsibilities.”

“We’re going to the gym when he gets off school. Remember? It’s why I asked you to watch Mika.”

“I haven’t forgotten. I was hoping I was watching her so you’d go on a date. That’s not a date Levi.”

“It is when you have a kid to take care of.” Levi sighed with exasperation. “Don’t you have anything to do?”

“Mike’s doing the paperwork. So I’m free to supervise. You know, I can even keep her overnight. Have a little girls sleepover.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “Erwin doesn’t need to know she won’t be there.”

“Not worried about me corrupting a minor?” Levi asked throwing his scraps into the trash. While he wasn’t necessarily against Hange’s idea, it was still a school night.

“Sweetheart, I’ve seen the way he looks at you, if anything it’s the other way around. Besides, he’s almost 18 and if he’s sound in mind enough to consider getting him emancipated then why not let him make this choice too? A two year age gap is nothing. Moblit and I are 7 years apart.”

“Cougar.” Levi teased.

“I don’t deny it. I love my young man. Means that, statistically, we’ll both die around the same time.” Come on Levi, don’t tell me you’re not interested in the kid.”

“Of course I’m fucking interested. Have you not seen him? He’s too young to look like a fucking Greek God. And we established we’re dating now psycho.”

“Except, you haven’t gone on a date. And no the zoo with Mika or a trip to the gym does not count.”

‘Fine, I’ll take the brat on a date, but it’ll have to wait until the weekend. Erwin isn’t about to let Eren stay 2 nights in a row at my place.” His voice lowered and he beckoned Hange closer. “What would I do on a date exactly?”

“Oh this is just adorable. You have no idea how long I’ve waited to see this.” Hange smiled and seemed to enjoy his discomfort. “Could stick with the classic dinner and a movie?” Hange offered. “You could even stay at home, but make him a nice dinner.”

“How is that different than any other night Hange?” He saw her grin widely. “You know what, never mind don’t answer that.” He pushed Hange away. “Now go bother someone else. I need to get my shit done so I can leave.”

“But we’re not done yet.” Hange whined and gripped the counter. “You should take him someplace fun. She snapped her fingers. “Oh! I know, laser tag. Nothing says I like you more than trying to kill one another.”

“Suddenly I’m very frightened for Moblit.” Levi said rolling his eyes. “I’ll ask him and see what he wants to do I guess.”

“Well, whatever you choose, I shall be on babysitting duty. I work during the day this weekend anyways so I’m free any night you choose.” She waved her hand at Mike who called out to her. “Let me know love. I’ll take you to pick Mika up from school.” Without the eccentric woman around him he was able to finish his work and then some. He put his apron in his bookbag and waited for Hange to finish her deposit. She parked in line with all the other parents while Levi got out and searched for Mikasa and Eren.

He found Mika where she usually was, but was surprised to see another kid sitting next to him. When he went to greet her he felt a hand wrap around his arm. He looked back to see Eren grinning while also putting a finger up to keep Levi quiet while they moved where Mikasa wouldn’t see them just yet.

“I’ve been watching her since I came out of classes. Some of the kids were bullying the guy.” Eren pointed to the blonde sitting next to Mikasa. “She defended him and they’ve been sitting and talking since.”

“She get into a fight again?” Levi asked looking around. He didn’t see any teachers nearby and assumed she would have gone to the principles office if she did.

“No, she just had to mean mug some of them and they ran off. Looking frightening must just be an Ackerman trait I guess.” Eren held up his hands when Levi looked at him “Not that I think you’re scary, bit you can be intimidating. I remember seeing the way you looked at dad that night.” Eren smiled at him happily. “Glad I’m on your good side.”

“Tch.” Levi left him and walked over to Mikasa. He’d deal with his boyfriend practically calling him frightening later. He called out her name and Mikasa looked up happily.

“Who’s your friend Mika?” Levi asked and Mikasa’s grin widened while she nudged the kid next to her with her swing.

“His name’s Armin. He’s in the class above me.” Levi looked the kid over. He had a bowl cut and blonde hair. His blue eyes reminded him of Erwin’s. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say this kid could be Erwin’s child. His eyes seemed intelligent like Erwin’s too. Armin gave Levi a shy wave. Levi heard someone call Armin’s name and turned to see an old man waving. Armin hurried away and Mikasa yelled she’d find him again tomorrow.

“Eren said some kids were being mean to him.” Levi noted. “Said you stood up for him.”

“I didn’t punch anyone this time Levi.” Mikasa said pushing the swing slightly. “I just told them to leave him alone.”

“Ok. I don’t want you being a pushover Mika, but I also don’t want you ending up like me.” He held out his hand for Mikasa to take. She jumped down and took the outstretched hand.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you Levi.” Mikasa said as they walked to Eren and to Hange’s car. “I feel safe with you. I understand though. No fighting at school.”

Hange was standing by her door with Erwin when the three of them joined them. “Hey kiddo. Ready to do some baking? I even got an apron at home just for you.” Mikasa’s eyes lit up and she hurried into Hange’s car. “I can take you two to the gym so you don’t need to walk.”

“It’s fine. It’s not that far.” Levi noticed Eren had been quiet next to him.

“Ok. Well I’ll bring Mikasa home at least. 8 o’clock?” She looked over at Erwin. “Then I’ll bring Eren to your place.” Erwin and Levi nodded. “Alright well that’s settled. Have fun kiddo’s.” Hange waved at them while Levi took his bag out of her car. He gave Mikasa a kiss on the forehead.

“Save me a cookie ok?” Mikasa nodded and kissed his cheek. Eren had put his bookbag in Erwin’s trunk, and pulled out a gymbag of his own, hurrying over to Levi while saying goodbye to Erwin.

“How was work?” Eren asked happily.

“Hange decided to interrogate me.” He started walking toward the gym. “Eren, say we went on a date what would you want to do?”

“Oh? I don’t know. I don’t need anything fancy. I’m just happy to spend time with you. Mika too, so I don’t mind if she’s there or not.” Eren tapped his chin while he was thinking. “It’s getting colder so some of the outdoor things are out, although I’m not opposed to just going to the park. What about you? What do you like to do for fun?”

Levi debated on it while they walked. “I don’t really have any hobbies other than fighting. I like to cook but I don’t really do much outside of work and taking care of Mikasa.”

“Maybe we could take a cooking class together?” Eren asked. “I mean, I know you don’t really need it, but if it’s something you like doing I’d like to learn.”

“I can teach you to cook if you want. I’m sure Mike and Hange would hire you at the restaurant.”

“Yeah, I already asked about it. But Erwin doesn’t want me worrying about money while I’m in school and still dealing with everything I guess.”

“Any word from the old man?”

“No. I’m not sure if that’s Erwin’s doing or not honestly.” Eren looked up at the sky. “I don’t want anything to happen to him. He’s still my dad. Erwin wants me to start seeing someone though. So I stop feeling like it’s my fault.” Levi reached out and grabbed Eren’s hand and Eren looked down smiling gratefully. “If you don’t want to do cooking classes we can try to find another class maybe. Learn a new hobby together.” Eren said changing the subject back to their original topic. Levi didn’t push him, knowing the brunette was avoiding his family issues.

“Sure. That could be fun.” Levi nodded. “I’ll look and see if I can find anything when we get back to my place. And next time, we’ll make dinner together.” Levi squeezed his hand, enjoying the warmth of it while they walked. He focused on the look of their hands entwined. Eren’s sun kissed tan skin compared to his porcelain white. He’d never been able to tan. If he spent too much time in the sun he just turned red. He pulled his hand away when they neared the gym knowing they’d go their separate ways. He supposed Hange might be right, the gym wasn’t a good date place when they each had things they wanted to do in different areas. He stayed with Eren while they checked in, and lead him to the swimming pool locker room.

“Take your time and just text me when you’re ready to head out. Or else I’ll come over when I’m done.” Levi understood the brunette hadn’t been able to swim since he’d moved and didn’t want him to feel rushed. “I’ll just go sit in the bleachers if I’m finished before you.”

“Yeah. Ok. I’ll see you soon. Thanks for bringing me here Levi.” Eren smiled warmly at him before rushing into the locker room. He hoped to find someone to spar with today, but he was content with just hitting a punching bag and working out until Eren was done. He put his things in an open locker, not bothering to put a lock on the door. He didn’t have anything of much value anyways and he’d never had any issues with this place before.

Unfortunately, he didn’t find anyone to spar with today, but he did see a sign for an amateur fighting contest. It was going to be held in a couple weeks. Even had a cash prize for the top 3. Levi ripped off the informational tab and shoved it in his pocket. He’d have to remember to look it up when he got home later. He worked out for a little over an hour. He noticed a couple people looking his way while he was on the punching and speed bags, but it didn’t look like anyone was sparring today. Feeling the satisfying tingle throughout his body after taxing it, he went to shower and change, then go find Eren.

he made his way over to the pool and walked onto the bleachers that surrounded it. He got a chance to see Eren dive into the water, watching as he swam gracefully through several laps, changing up his form each time he hit the wall. Levi didn’t know much about swimming. He barely could swim himself, but from what he could see Eren was good. Admittedly, Levi was rather biased though. Eren pulled himself out of the pool and panted, holding onto his knees while he recovered. While he found Eren attractive, nothing had beat seeing the teen in his swimsuit so far. He wore a pair of the tight compression shorts. Levi forgot to breathe for a moment while Eren was bent over while he caught his breath, giving Levi a perfect view of his backside. He could get used to dating a swimmer, he decided. As though he felt himself being watched Eren turned and smiled. He held up his finger while he picked up his towel and wiped down, throwing the towel across his neck when he was done. Levi came down to meet him at the edge of the pool as Eren took off his goggles and swim cap, running a hand through his hair.

“Were you looking at my ass?” Eren teased as he joined Levi at the edge of the pool.

“Well it is a nice ass to look at.” Levi admitted. He avoided the temptation to run his hands on Eren’s abs. Honestly, why did a 17 year old have to look that good? “All of you is nice to look at honestly.” He was rewarded with Eren’s face looking more like a cherry than his normally tanned skin.

“I’m-uh-I’m gonna go get changed. You want to meet me in the lobby?” Levi found his stuttering adorable and was glad he could get the teen so worked up. He nodded and smiled to himself when he was rewarded with a view of Eren’s backside while he practically ran away to the locker rooms. He walked to the front, stopping at the vending machines to get both of them waters while he waited. He saw Eren rushing up to meet him as he was finishing his bottle and handed the brunette his. Eren gave his thanks while he drank the water greedily.

“You want to get something for dinner, or you want me to cook?” Levi asked as they walked out.

“Lets get takeout tonight. Then you don’t have to worry about cooking just for me. It will give us more time together to watch a movie or something before Mikasa gets dropped off.” Eren frowned. “Uh, unless you don’t want to waste your money on takeout. I can pay for my own too.”

“Relax shitty brat. It wasn’t a trick question. Take out is fine, and I’m paying for you.” They ended on settling for a Thai place, Levi thanking the woman as she handed them their meals and they walked the short distance to his apartment. After taking off their shoes, Eren set up tables in the living room for them to eat, while Levi threw their gym clothes in the washer. He asked Eren if there was any special setting his swim shorts needed to be on not wanting to ruin them. Eren looked back at him confused.

“I just put everything I own under the cold setting.” Eren said blinking. Levi stared at him appalled.

“You don’t separate your clothes? What about things that can’t be put in the dryer?”

“You can’t put some stuff in the dryer? What do you do with them then?”

“That’s it. Come here brat. You’re getting laundry 101.” Levi pulled him from the couch and led him to the small laundry room on his floor of the apartments. Levi dumped the contents of the basket on the washer. He then explained how to look at the tags and to separate colors so they don’t bleed into one another. Levi threw the load in the wash. Since it was darker clothes he put it on the cold cycle, but explained to Eren when and why you would change the cycle options.

“Seems complicated.” Eren said rubbing the back of his neck. “It seems a lot easier just to put them all in together.” Levi rolled his eyes at him but followed Eren back to the apartment. He let Eren find something to watch while they ate. Eren picked some reality show, getting all excited when he saw it.

“Oh I haven’t seen this in a while. This is a good episode though.” Eren gave him the synopsis of the show .Levi rolled his eyes again, not really understanding the allure of the show, but near the end he too found himself invested in what would happen next. Not that he would ever dare tell anyone. Eren groaned when he ate too much and lied down on the couch. Levi let him lay his head on his lap again. Levi ran his hand through Eren’s hair. Eren made a humming sound similar to a purr. His hair felt soft and silky. Levi could catch a whif of his shampoo while he carded his fingers through it, realizing Eren must have showered too while he was at the gym for the scent to be so potent. He couldn’t smell any chlorine on him either.

“I shouldn’t have ate so much. I planned on taking advantage of us being alone for once.” Eren said and Levi stopped moving his hand.

“Oh? And what exactly were your plans then?”

“Well, I wouldn’t liked to pick up where we left off last night.” Eren said turning so he could look up at him, a wide grin on his face.

“Erwin really does need to be more concerned with you.” Levi teased, although he felt his skin warming at the idea.

“He did pull me into his office at school today. Gave me the sex talk since I stayed here last night.”

Levi laughed. “I’m sure that was fun. Kenny just threw a box of condoms at me.” Levi grew serious. “Have you-?” He stopped deciding he didn’t really want to know.

“Had sex?” Eren supplanted smiling when Levi’s face blushed. “Yeah I have.”

“With this ex of yours I’m assuming?”

“Yeah, it was always really awkward though since neither of us really knew what we were doing. Not to mention we were both hiding it from everyone, which led to even more awkward car sex.” Eren shook his head. “I’m not exactly the right size for it.”

“No one is the right size for it trust me. Car sex is always awkward. Was there anyone other than the ex?”

“No. We broke up awhile before dad and I moved. He wanted to be more open about our relationship, but at the time I was scared. The way dad reacted was exactly what I worried about.”

“I’m fine with it if you want to keep this quiet. Just keep it between the small circle that knows already. I understand.”

“No, I don’t really mind anyone knowing anymore. I mean sure there’s people out there who think like dad does, but I don’t think anyones words would hurt more than hearing all that hate from my own father.” Eren closed his eyes. “Sometimes, I wonder how mom would have reacted. In some ways I’m glad I won’t ever find out. I think it would have hurt a lot more hearing the same things from her too.” He looked back up at Levi. “Sorry, I guess I killed our nonexistent mood here.”

“Don’t ever be afraid to talk to me Eren.” Levi said flicking the spot between his eyebrows. “Besides, it was my question that ended up bring it up.”

“Why did you want to know anyways?”

Levi shrugged. “Just wanted to make sure. You know for future reference.”

“How many people have you been with?”

Levi looked down again, seeing nothing but curiosity in Eren’s eyes. “A few. Best leave it at that. None of them were important.”

“Yeah you mentioned that before. You really never dated anyone?”

“I know this will come as a surprise to you brat, but people don’t really like me. I have the selected few I talk to regularly and that’s all I need.”

Eren frowned. “Mika said the same thing yesterday. I don’t know why you both feel like that. I like both of you.”

“Well, you’re one of the odd exceptions.” Levi heard knocking at his door and Eren sat up with a groan while Levi stood to answer it.

“Hello love birds. Do you need me to drive around a bit longer?” Hange asked. She frowned while she took in Levi’s appearance and then Eren’s. Levi could see the wheels turning in her head. “Dammit. What the hell Levi?”

“Sorry to disappoint Hange.” Levi said picking Mikasa up. He opened his mouth so Mikasa could feed him the cookie she held in her hands for him. “It’s good Mika. You have a good time?”

“Yeah. Hange said I could come over and make desserts again sometime too. I told her how much you like chocolate.”

“You ok Eren? Did Levi break you?” Hange asked when he stood up slowly.

“I ate too much too fast.” Eren said rubbing his stomach. “Aww crap. I forgot about the laundry.”

“I’ll bring it tomorrow once they’re dried.” Levi assured him.

Eren stood next to Levi awkwardly and Hange smiled knowingly. “Mikasa honey, why don’t we put the rest of the cookies away before I go?” She asked taking her from Levi’s arms. Eren hugged Levi when her back was turned. Levi gave him a short kiss before Hange came back.

“You ready to go dear or you want some more time?”

“I’m ready.” He waved to Levi and Mikasa. “I’ll text you when I get to the Smith’s. Night Mika.”

Levi said goodnight to Hange and helped Mikasa get ready for bed. Tonight she wanted to try and sleep in her own room, and Levi told her if she got frightened to come to his. He left her door open and the hallway light on for her. He wasn’t ready for bed yet himself, so after he changed into some sweatpants and a tank, he went and watched some tv. He pulled out the paper he had from the tournament and using his phone went to the website to find more information. Since he’d never competed in a match like this, and with his age, he still qualified for it. Although he felt a little bit like he might be swindling these people. He smiled at the good night text from Eren, complete with emojis, the smiling face with heart eyes and a kissing face. Levi responded back with his usual response. He filled out the paperwork for the tournament and put a note on the calendar he hung in the kitchen before he went to bed. He heard shuffling footsteps before he’d fallen asleep completely and held up the blankets for Mikasa to join him, not saying a word to the young girl, just kissing her head softly when she tried to apologize. He looked at his phone and found a painting class Saturday afternoon. He wasn’t working that day so he sent the information to Eren, knowing he probably wouldn’t see it until morning. He was new to this dating thing, but he really wanted to do it right.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren shuffled in his seat happily while he sat next to Levi looking at the blank canvas in front of them. Already the day was going great. He and Levi had gone out to eat before the paint and sip class, leaving Mikasa with Hange for the evening. They had walked around the mall and Eren had tried to get Levi to try on different funny hats at a vendor before they ended up here. Levi was glaring at the canvas like it had somehow offended him, looking down at the plate of colors that the instructors had given everyone.

“So _this_ ” Levi pointed to his blank canvas talking low to Eren. “Is supposed to look like _that?_ ” he held up the picture the instructors had handed out. It was a fall themed design with a tree and changing leaf colors, along with some pumpkins and a swing hanging from the tree. “How the hell is that going to happen?”

“Just be patient. I’m sure they’ll explain. And if it doesn’t come out good, we’ll just make our own painting.” Eren smiled and swished his paintbrush in the water while they waited to begin. He used to like art class when he was a kid, but between the classes that didn’t transfer and the AP courses he chose to take, he didn’t have any room for art class in high school. He saw it more as a hobby, like this class. He nudged Levi in the shoulder. “Relax don’t be so tense. If it looks bad we’ll just throw it away.”

“It’s not just that.” Levi said looking around them. “I feel like we’re going to get pounced on.”

Eren looked where Levi was. They were surrounded by women of various ages, but most of them probably were middle aged. A lot of them had wine bottles amongst their groups and huddled together in little packs. He saw several women glancing back at him and Levi quickly ducking their heads when they got noticed.

“Wow, some of them are old enough to be our moms.” Eren noted. “Yet they look like they’re kids in the candy store.” He noticed only a couple men in the room, and most of them not looking too happy while they sat next to Eren assumed their significant others. “I kinda want to make out with you just to see what their reactions would be.”

“Somehow I don’t think it will go in our favor either way.” Levi noted. “Maybe I should sit next to the guys who don’t want to be here.”

“Hey.” Eren nudged him again. “This was your idea mister. Come on, ignore them. This will be fun. We’ll make it fun.” Eren shhed any comment Levi was going to make as the instructor stood at the front of the class. She explained she was going to be demonstrating each step on her canvas while walking around and to use the pictures she provided as a reference. They started with the background. He heard Levi mumbling to himself while they painted but didn’t heed him any mind while he tried to follow what the lady said to do.

“It’s not blending.” Levi complained looking over at Eren’s canvas. “How’d you do that?”

“You’re putting too much on your paintbrush. Here, let me show you.” Eren dabbed his paintbrush into the color he wanted and made soft strokes across the canvas. “See?” Levi tried to imitate what he’d done, seeming pleased with the results so far.

While they waited for the top to dry they worked on the ground. Eren put a lot of pumpkins and falling leaves on his ground making it bright and colorful. Levi’s had some sparse pumpkins next to a fence he made and had a black cat sitting on the top of one of the pumpkins.

“Aww. See that’s cute. I could totally see you with a cat.”

“No animals. They get fur everywhere. And cats are assholes. They just do whatever they want.”

“But they take care of themselves more and like to be clean.”

“They lick their own buttholes.”

“I’m sure cats would think its gross the things humans lick too.” Eren winked at him and laughed when Levi blushed. “Would you rather have a dog?”

“I already have one. The golden retriever next to me.” Levi ruffled Eren’s hair.

“Well, I’m putting a cat on mine too. Because you sir are a cat.”

“Is that your nice way of saying I’m an asshole?”

“Well, if the shoe fits…” Eren chuckled when Levi flicked his brush he’d cleaned at him sending small droplets on the teen.

Next they painted the tree. Eren stuck his tongue out while he tried to paint it, not wanting to mess it up. Trees were more difficult than he expected. “Happy trees, happy mistakes.” He said to himself while he drew the branches like the lady said. He decided to cover up what he didn’t like with the fall colors, making his tree full of leaves that hadn’t yet fallen.

“Do mine too, it looks like my tree is haunted.” Levi swapped their canvases, putting more detail into Eren’s pumpkins and adding a large swing hanging from the tree while Eren tried to fix his. Smiling, Eren added the silhouette of a puppy getting ready to pounce on the cat before trading canvases with Levi again.

“Oh wow, these are impressive.” The instructor said as she looked over their shoulders. “I like the added details. Have you done these before?”

“No this is our first time coming.” Eren responded looking back at the young woman.

“Well, I hope you’re enjoying yourselves. Feel free to come back anytime. Take one of our event calendars when you leave.” She hurried over to one of the laughing group of women noticing the one canvas looked like a blob of colors than anything like the picture. Eren nudged Levi and pointed with his paintbrush.

“See we did better than that.”

“Might have something to do with the amount of drinks they’re having.” Levi said glancing over. He added a swing to his canvas too and set his paintbrush down. After they cleaned up, they looked around the shop while waiting for their canvases to dry. Eren picked up the calendar the instructor suggested and tossed it in the large paper bag along with their new art.

“It wasn’t so bad was it?” Eren asked as he swung the bag while they walked to the ice cream shop nearby.

Levi rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t so bad. I would prefer if we weren’t in cougar town next time though.” Levi ordered his ice cream and then stepped out of the way so Eren could order his. They took a seat on a nearby bench while Levi text to see how Mikasa was doing at Hange’s place. Eren took the opportunity to take a bite out of Levi’s ice cream.

“Oi Brat! Why you stealing mine? You have your own.”

“I know but I wanted to try yours.” He held his above Levi’s head when Levi tried to take a bite out of it.

“You little shit.” Levi started to tickle him and Eren started laughing almost dropping his on the ground. Levi leaned over him licking around Eren’s cone while looking straight at Eren. He ran his tongue across his lips. “Don’t try to use my height against me. You’ll lose.”

“Ha ha. Yep. Got it, lesson learned. I think my heart stopped beating.” Eren said while Levi pulled him back up returning to his ice cream like nothing happened. Eren sat there in a daze until Levi yelled at him again.

“Oi brat, eat your ice cream before you get it all over everything.” Eren dutifully returned to his ice cream smiling to himself. After their dessert, they strolled along making their way back to Levi’s but not in any rush to get there. It was starting to get dark out and the temperature had dropped. Eren saw Levi shivering and threw his arm around him, rubbing his hand on Levi’s bicep to warm him up. He looked up at the changing sky, a mixture of colors along with the starts that were slowly starting to become visible.

“This was nice.” Eren said smiling. “You did good planning your first date.” He kissed Levi’s cheek watching Levi blush and try to hide it. Which only made him smile more.

“Well I tried.” Levi admitted. “Don’t expect anything fancy from me though.”

“It’s ok. I don’t need fancy. I just like to spend time with you. I’d be happy just staying at your place and watching a movie. Which is totally what we’re doing when we get back right?”

“Mmm. I suppose. Erwin didn’t say you needed to come back at a certain time?”

“Just told me to call if I needed a ride or if I was going to stay. I think Hange persuaded him to let me stay the night if I wanted.”

“Fucking Hange.” Levi muttered to himself. He pushed Eren away as they made their way into the apartment complex.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Eren said, disappointed Levi seemed to be putting some distance between them.

“Let’s just say, Hange doesn’t have the same reservations about us that Erwin does.” Levi opened his door and stepped in, holding it for Eren as he passed the threshold. Eren quickly toed off his shoes and hung up his coat while looking around the apartment for a good place to hang Levi’s picture. He pulled it out of the bag and placed it on the bare wall in the living room.

“What do you think?”

“I think it would look better someplace where no one can see it.” Levi said and Eren frowned. “But if you like it there brat, then it’s fine.” He amended. “Just stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting.” Eren said. He set the picture on the floor for now. “Do you have anything for me to hang this up with?”

“If there is, it would be in the closet by the front door. Erwin left me some things in there.” Levi noted while walking back to the bathroom. Eren searched the closet finding a small box of nails and a hammer from a tool kit tucked in the back. He eyed up the wall, trying to make sure the canvas would be centered on it, before he hammered the nail in and hung the canvas on it. He stepped back admiring it when Levi came to stand beside him.

“I think we should make a collage wall of all sorts of canvases. Maybe we can find a kids one to go to and take Mikasa with us. Then she can put her pictures on the wall too.”

“What about your picture?” Levi asked

“I’ll keep it here for now if you don’t mind. I’m trying to keep as little stuff as I can at Erwin’s while we try to decide what to do.” He frowned again and looked down. “Even if I did go home, dad would probably rip it up.”

“It should go next to mine then. It looks silly there all alone anyways.” Levi said already going to get another nail and handing it to Eren.

“Thanks, you know, for not pushing.” Eren said as he put the canvas next to Levi’s.

“You know if you want to talk I’ll listen, but I’ll save the interrogation to Erwin and the therapist.” He gave Eren a rare smile and placed his hands on the teens hips. “My job is to be here for what you need and distract you when you get lost.”

“Oh? I like the idea of distractions.” Eren said smiling and dipping his head so he could kiss Levi properly. He hadn’t intended it to be anything more than a simple kiss, but soon he was pressing forward, enchanted by everything Levi. The way the older man’s lips felt against his own, their softness when he brushed his tongue across them. The way Levi gripped onto his hips when he pulled gently on his hair. The simple kiss became a make out session and they only stopped so they could breathe. Levi’s skin looking flushed as he panted softly next to Eren’s chest. Levi was the first to pull away, releasing his grip, but grabbing one of Eren’s hands as he led him to the couch.

“You want snacks to go with this movie?” Levi asked handing Eren the remote. “I’m going to make some tea.”

“Popcorn sounds good if you have it.” He sat down and turned on Levi’s Netflix, searching for something of interest. Since it was October, there were a lot of horror movies being advertised. He picked one of them and brought his legs underneath him while pulling the blanket down off the top of the couch and cocooning himself. Levi returned after a few minutes holding a bag of microwaved popcorn between his fingers a bottle of water for Eren and his hot tea. Eren took the water from him along with the bag of popcorn while Levi sat down next to him, letting Eren lean against him. Eren started the movie snuggling into Levi while he ate the popcorn. He jumped during a frightening scene getting popcorn all over himself while Levi chuckled and took the bag from him. Eren sheepishly picked up the pieces he’d lost eating them even when Levi grimaced.

“What? They only touched the blanket. Not like I picked them off the floor. Besides, your floor is so clean I probably could eat off it.” Eren joked causing Levi’s face to open in shock.

“If you ever want to kiss me again, never do that.” Levi warned him and Eren laughed before returning his attention to the screen. He jumped again when someone was pulled back into the darkness and the only thing on the screen was screams. He hid his face behind Levi’s shoulder when the screen lit up again with strewn body parts over the floor.

“Psh. Brat you picked the movie.” Levi said moving his shoulder while Eren still had his eyes closed and wasn’t looking at the screen. “You want to watch something else?” Levi put his teacup down along with the empty bag of popcorn while reaching for the remote. He froze when Eren kissed his neck. Eren watched from over his shoulder as Levi’s hand clenched. He had realized Levi was holding back with him some time ago. No longer interested in the movie, he decided to press his luck and see if he could get the calm older teen to let loose. He ran his tongue along Levi’s neck dragging it up until he reached his earlobe and nibbled on it. Levi hissed and stopped trying to grab the remote but didn’t make any further movement.

“I think another distraction is needed.” Eren responded in his ear, watching Levi shiver from his breath. He wrapped one hand behind Levi pushing it under his shirt so he could feel the muscles underneath. Currently they were tense and he rubbed the muscles soothingly while bringing his other hand up to tilt Levi’s neck so he had better access while he kissed and nibbled on the sensitive skin there. Levi groaned and Eren enjoyed the sound. He wanted to hear more. He pulled Levi and before he could protest, straddled the raven on his lap, pulling the blanket around them. Levi’s hands returned to his hips like they had been before, his thumbs softly rubbing the skin between his shirt and his waistband. Eren kissed him hard, his hands moving through the soft raven locks while he pressed himself as close as he could to Levi. Levi’s hands wandered across his jeans while they kissed and he squeezed Eren’s ass when Eren bit his lip. The action also caused Eren to grind against Levi and Eren moaned next to Levi’s ear.

It had been some time since he and Thomas had broke up, and no interaction with the blonde was like Levi. Whether it came with Levi’s experience or because of the man itself, Eren wasn’t certain, but since the night they had become official he could think of nothing else but doing this again. He pushed the blanket off as he heated up and his hands began to explore Levi’s chest and back under his shirt. He tilted his head, kissing the side of Levi’s neck he hadn’t been kissing before while Levi continued to massage his ass cheeks. Levi’s breathing increased along with his own, his head tilted on its own volition giving Eren access to what he wanted. Levi growled before gripping under Eren’s thighs. Before he knew it the smaller man was hovering above him.

“I’m trying really hard to behave Eren.” Levi noted above him while running his lips across Eren’s jaw. “You’re making that difficult for me to do.”

“Well, I don’t want you to behave, so I’d say I’m doing a good job then.” Eren smirked at him while wrapping his legs loosely around Levi. He gently ran his fingernails along Levi’s sides before Levi grabbed them both and held them above his head. With enough effort, he could probably break loose, but he didn’t really want to and also didn’t want to press his luck against the fighter.

“Shitty brat.” Levi said kissing his neck. Eren rolled his hips underneath and Levi opened his mouth in an adorable silent moan. Eren was trying to pull off Levi’s shirt when Levi’s phone began to ring. Levi stopped kissing him and lifted up, looking like he wanted to ignore the thing, but his concern over who was calling won and he got off Eren’s lap reaching for the phone on the coffee table.

“What Hange?” He asked listening to what the woman was telling him. “No, it’s fine. Bring her home. Can you stop on the way and pick up medicine? I don’t think I have any. Ok. I’ll see you soon.” Levi hung up the phone while Eren looked at him intently. “Apparently Mikasa started getting sick. Hange thinks she just ate too much, but Mika’s asking for me. Shitty four eyes probably let her eat too many cookies and cookie dough.”

“Guess date nights over huh?” Eren sat up and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll call Erwin so you can take care of Mika tonight.” Eren pulled his own phone out doing just that while also trying to discreetly adjust himself. He smirked when Levi caught him. “Horny teenager again.” He joked, but looked down and saw he wasn’t the only one affected by their make out session.

“Quit staring at my dick.” Levi chided tossing the blanket over his lap.

“You looked first.”

“I didn’t stare.”

Eren laughed and reached for his water bottle. He noted the movie had ended and now the screen saver was up. “I wonder if they got out or not.”

“You could have figured it out if you didn’t try to distract both of us.” Levi stood and took his mug to the kitchen, tossing the popcorn bag in the trash and cleaning the lone dish before wiping it down and putting it back in the cupboard. He sat back on the couch reaching for Eren’s hand to hold. Eren leaned into him again with a sigh of contentment. He really hadn’t intended for things to go far tonight and had Hange not called he wasn’t sure what might have happened. He was happy though, just being here with Levi.

“You have a weird grin on your face. What are you thinking about?”

“What your dick looks like.” Eren joked and laughed at himself. “I’m just really happy Levi. Thank you, for coming over that night.”

Levi kissed the top of his head. “I’m glad I did. You make me really happy too.”

\-------------

Eren walked nervously toward the principle’s office, his anxiety growing when he noticed Mr. Smith wasn’t in his classroom. He wasn’t sure what he was being called down for, but he hadn’t done anything in school so he assumed it was because of his home life. He stepped into the main office and the secretary smiled at him while she called the principle to let him know Eren was here.

The principle was a frightening man. Mr. Keith Shadis. A bald man with large bulging eyes. He seemed more like a drill sergeant than someone who should be dealing with children. He remembered seeing him yelling at Sasha for eating while they were at an assembly. He’d only been in the principle’s office once since coming here, and that had been when he and his father had a meeting to discuss him transferring here. He had hoped to never come here again.

He saw Erwin stepping out of the principles office, gripping Eren’s shoulder in support before he left and Eren was left with the principle looking over at him. “Mr. Jaegar, come inside.”

Eren stopped in his tracks when he saw his aunt Isabel sitting in the seat across from Shadis. He hadn’t really seen his aunt since his mother’s death. Isabel was his mother’s sister and she was much younger than his mother had been. Now she’d be in her mid twenties. While there was a large age gap between the two they still cared for one another. Isabel had stayed with him and his father, along with his father’s sister Faye for some time after his mother died. The two women had been the ones to handle the funeral arrangements, as he’d been too young and his father was a disaster. Isabel stayed for as long as her work would allow her, using all the rest of her vacation time. Eren had been happy to have both his aunts there during that time. Although much of it was a blur to him, he remembered his Aunt Izzy making sure he ate when he forgot and she’d tell him it was ok to cry after his father had told him to man up after a more difficult day.

Isabel’s eyes were strikingly similar to his. So much so people thought they were siblings at the funeral. His mother’s had been a bright Amber color, while he had inherited a mix of the yellow and teal eyes of both his parents. Isabel’s were more yellow and green than his were he thought, but people had told him before his eyes changed colors similar to a mood ring. His aunt stood and enveloped him in a hug while she looked him over before they sat down.

“Uh, Aunt Iz, what are you doing here?” Eren asked confused looking between both adults.

“Mr. Smith contacted her once we were able to find your extended family.” Shadis explained while folding his hands and leaning forward on his desk. “It has come to our attention what has been happening at your home. You have been staying with Mr. Smith this past week?”

“Um, yes sir.” Eren looked down at the floor. “He saw my dad looking for me while he was drunk.” He wished Erwin were still here, or that he could have Levi by his side.

“Mr. Smith explained to us what led you into his care, as well as some beliefs he has about what your father has been doing for some time.”

Eren continued to look down, not wanting to respond. The guilt began to gnaw at him. While Erwin had tried to talk to him and make him realize his actions weren’t at fault, he had a hard time seeing it that way. His father had been a good man before, so it had to have been something Eren had done to change him. He also didn’t want to say anything that would get his father into trouble. He still loved his father even after everything. He just wanted the man he was before his mom died.

Aunt Isabel gripped Eren’s hand when he wouldn’t look up. “Mr. Shadis, would it be ok if I talked to my nephew alone for a minute?” Eren heard more than saw Shadis leave them in his office.

“Eren will you look at me please?” He looked up to see the warm and kind caring eyes, along with the barely tamed chestnut hair similar to his own as well. “They called me because they’re worried you’re being abused at home. Is that true?”

“Aunt Iz. It’s my fault.” Eren cried and Isabel pulled him toward her in a tight embrace while he cried. “I’m not a good son.”

“No sweetheart. That’s not it at all. Your mom, she wouldn’t ever stop talking about you when I spoke to her. You, you were her pride and joy.” He felt a wetness on his shoulder and guessed his aunt was crying too. “How long has this been going on? What’s he done to you?”

Eren rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He explained as best he could while leaving out the real reason. He wasn’t ready to see how his aunt reacted just yet. Isabel frowned but nodded along while he spoke, her gentle hand holding onto his.

“Eren. Listen to me, you’re not the problem here. Your dad, he’s still grieving and not in a healthy way. Your aunt Faye already knows too, she’s coming and then the two of us, we’re going to make sure your dad gets some help.”

“I don’t want him to go anywhere because of me.” Eren said quietly. “I don’t want him to get in trouble.”

Isabel sighed. “We’ll get him into a rehab facility for now and not have any charges pressed against him, at least unless the school steps in. I think that’s what’s best for everyone. Otherwise Grisha will always blame you. One thing at a time ok?” She stood up and beckoned Mr. Shadis back in. He went over some of the same things his aunt just told him. Eren shaking his head furiously when he mentioned the cops getting involved.

“I’ll deny it.” Eren said, his jaw tightening.

“I understand you’re obligated to have this investigated, but it really is unnecessary if Eren’s so adamant against it. He lost one parent, obviously he doesn’t want to lose the other one. Grisha is very unlikely to forgive him if he goes to jail for something like this.” Isabel reasoned. “And without Eren’s testimony there’s really not much to go off anyways. Just what Mr. Smith heard.” Eren would need to make sure Levi didn’t say anything either in case it came to that. “Let us get his father the help he needs rather than ruin both their lives. But we’ll still make sure Eren stays safe. I’ll take him for now.”

Eren’s head popped up. No. That would mean he’d have to move again. He’d have to leave Levi. He was just getting used to this town, and in all honesty felt more at home here than he did in his last town since mom died. Isabel glanced over and saw his hand shaking and took it in her own. “I don’t want to leave.” Eren pleaded.

“Sweetie, no one said anything about leaving.” She glanced between both men. “Farlan and I live here too.” When Eren still looked at her in confusion she sighed. “Obviously your father didn’t tell you. I sent you a few letters since your mom died and I couldn’t find you on any social media sites. I was surprised when the school called and said you were here now.” She leaned in to Eren’s ear and whispered. “We’ll talk about it later I promise.” Eren nodded and only half listened to the rest of the conversation. He heard Shadis talking about his grades, but noted they were improving now. Eventually, Erwin came back in and Eren idly wondered why he was even here. The adults seemed to be making all his life choices without him anyways. After coming up with some plan, Shadis dismissed them. Eren left in a daze while Isabel gently led him with her hand on the small of his back.

“Thank you, for looking after him. If I had known-“ Isabel closed her eyes and gripped onto Eren’s hand. “Eren’s all I have left of my sister. He meant the world to her, and he means the same to me.”

“I’m glad we were able to intervene before things got too bad. I have some of his things at my home, but the majority of his stuff is still at the Jaegar residence.”

“If it’s alright with you, I’ll deal with all of that later.” She let go of Eren’s hand and rubbed his shoulders instead. “It kind of looks like this might be too much too fast for my nephew here.”

“I understand. Eren if you need anything you’re still free to call or text me. We’ll set something up after you’ve had a chance to talk. Eren has my number.”

“Thanks again.” Isabel smiled at Erwin and led Eren to her car. “You still with me kiddo?”

“Oh no. Mikasa. She’ll be looking for me.” He turned back and hollered to Erwin. “Mika she always waits with me until Levi gets her.”

“I’ll make sure she knows.” Erwin assured him. Eren let Isabel lead him away again.

“Who’s Mikasa?” Isabel asked as they walked to her car. She still had a concerned look on her face.

“Um, my old neighbor. Her cousin looks after her and she doesn’t have many friends. They both helped with dad.”

“I see, well I’ll have to meet them and thank them too.” She opened the door for Eren when he didn’t do it on his own. “Eren honey, please talk to me. You’re worrying me.”

“I don’t want to leave.” He reiterated. “I like it here and I just found a place to swim again.”

“You don’t have to leave remember? Farlan and I live here in town, not too far from the school. He wanted to come back when he had the chance to with his job. He used to live here when he was a kid and when we started talking about kids, well he wanted them to grow up here too. Like I said, I told your father and hoped to see you more since I was closer, but he must not have said anything.”

“No he didn’t, but dad really hasn’t said much of anything after mom died.”

“I’m sorry hun. I should have checked on you when I didn’t hear anything. I just thought maybe it was too hard on you or something and I didn’t want to push.” She gently brushed his hair back and Eren closed his eyes remembering when his mom did the same. “I’m sorry you were all alone. I really let big sis down didn’t I?”

Eren wrapped his arms around his aunt’s neck and she hugged him back. “You didn’t let anyone down. You’re here now.”

“Do you not want to stay with me? Or is it just a lot to process? I know you don’t really know me as well as I’d like, but I did promise your mom I’d take care of you if something happened to your parents. Grisha going off the deep end counts.”

“I don’t really care where I stay anymore. Seems like I’ve been jumping around for awhile now. I would have liked to go back home some day though.”

“It’s not forever. Once we know Grisha’s ok and not going to harm you or himself, you’re free to go home. Or you can decide what to do when you graduate if that ends up happening first.”

“Can I- Can I see him before he leaves?”

Isabel pursed her lips. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea hun. I don’t want him to hurt you more than he has already.” She looked down at her phone. “Your Aunt Faye should be there soon, and Farlan gets off in about an hour. How about we try to go to the apartment then. And if he says or does anything then there will be more people.”

Eren frowned. He wasn’t sure if he wanted more people there or not. He was worried what his father might say, even though he wanted to see him again if he was going to be taken somewhere. Worse, he was worried his aunts would side with him when they found out. “He might say some things, about me. You might end up hating me too.”

“Did you murder someone?” Isabel asked her head cocked to the side.

“What? No of course not!”

“Well, I’m just trying to decide what you think he’ll say that would make me stop loving you. Even killing someone wasn’t a deal breaker depending on the reason why.” She tapped her chin. “I can’t really think of anything else. Are you an arsonist or a Nazi?”

“Aunt Iz!” Eren yelled and looked at his aunt in frustration.

“Checking things off the box my dear nephew.” She said with a smile. “Ok. Since I’m guessing all wrong, why don’t you tell me. It would be better to hear it from you than Grisha anyways.”

“Dad hates me because he found out I was gay.” Eren admitted.

“Is that all?” Isabel turned his head so he’d look at her again. “Honey, your mom and I already figured that out awhile ago. She was just waiting on you to tell her. I would never hate you for who you decide to love. That’s just stupid. I might question why you love a tree or something, but never because you happened to like boys or boys and girls.” She kissed his forehead. “Farlan won’t care either but he doesn’t need to know unless you want him to.”

“Mom wouldn’t have hated me?”

“Nope. Never. Even if you were a murderer, your mom would be coming to visit you in jail. She may even have been your accomplice and helped you hide the body. I mean it kiddo. You were her world. She loved you so so much.” She wiped the tears that started to fall. “I do want to kick Grisha’s ass though, but I’ll try to be good. No guarantees if I hear him spouting bullshit.” She rubbed his hair before leaving his side of the car and getting into the driver’s seat. “While we have some time to kill, is there a special someone in your life?”

Eren blushed. “Levi. We started dating not too long ago. He pulled dad off me one night when it was really bad.” He smiled when he thought of his boyfriend.

“He’s the one who’s taking care of his cousin?” Eren nodded. “How old is he?”

“He’s 19.”

“Ah, not too much older then. That’s pretty young to be taking care of someone else.”

Once he started talking about him, Eren couldn’t stop, especially when his aunt was listening so intently to what he said. It was like talking to a friend rather than family. She smiled when he told her about how Levi was with Mikasa and how he was like a grumpy cat around most other people. He didn’t say anything about Levi fighting, but said that he was very fit and had been the one to find the gym where Eren could swim again when he realized it was something Eren was passionate about. How much time he ended up spending at the Ackerman’s after he met them and how Levi worked at a restaurant with Hange and Erwin’s partner and was a really good cook.

“He sounds wonderful. I hope I get to meet him soon.” Isabel said fondly. “And this little cousin of his. Maybe they could come over for dinner some time.”

“I’d like that Aunt Iz.” Eren nodded. He felt like he was being selfish, wanting Levi and still wanting to have a tie with his family. He didn’t think he’d have this after his mom died. He was so glad he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any date night ideas? Or anything else you want to see? Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's first tournament.

Levi was surprisingly nervous as he prepared for his match. He had fought countless underground matches, filled with drunken and loud crowds, yet he was worried about the group of people watching these matches. He tried to blame it on the judges, not used to anyone trying to ‘score’ him. Underground fights didn’t always have time limits, and they usually ended when someone tapped out or was knocked out. He had listened intently to the rules of the match, not used to having to abide by any and not wanting to mess up because of a technicality. Mostly it was pretty straightforward though, and a lot of the things that would cause someone to be kicked out were not things he did in matches anyways. He had no interest in winning by fighting dirty.

He also was not used to people coming to cheer him on. Kenny was with him usually sure, but he was there for his own benefit, not Levi’s. He had text his uncle to know about this fight though. Secretly he’d hoped the old man would come, as he’d never been at a fight without him. He wanted him by his side yelling out advice and helping him get ready like he saw people around him doing. He’d never tell his uncle that though in fear the man would laugh at him or call him soft. Hange and Moblit were supposed to be here though and Mike had stayed home with Mikasa so Erwin could come. While he hadn’t seen much of Eren since his aunt had shown up, Eren promised he’d be here too. Levi had told them all not to come, but they wanted to support his debut ‘real’ fighting tournament. He hopped toe to toe warming up his body while twisting side to side. Hoping that the familiarity of the motion would calm his nerves.

“You look like you’re going to shit yourself runt.” Kenny said from behind him. Levi spun to face him.

“You showed up.” Levi said, trying to hide his emotions from his voice.

“Well you asked me to come didn’t ya? It seemed important to you.” Kenny shrugged. “Give me your hands, you didn’t wrap them tight enough.”

Levi smirked as he held out his hand. He may not have the best relationship with the man, and they were prone to letting their tempers get the best of them at times. But he was all Levi had left, aside from Mikasa. He also knew his uncle cared about both of them, even if he was bad at expressing it. All the Ackermans were emotionally constipated individuals, Levi determined.

“I would have been fine without you.” Levi said. “But I am glad you came.”

“Glad enough that I get a share of those winnings?” Kenny smiled at him when Levi scowled. “Relax kid, I’m joking. You found this one on your own. I won’t take any of it from you.” He leaned in. “I do have a couple good offers lined up though. In case you’re interested. There’s already some high pots available. Way more than this match.”

“Told you you needed me.” Levi stated testing out his hand after Kenny finished wrapping it and holding out the next. “Let me get through today. I’ll consider it.” While he wasn’t hurting for money yet, he hadn’t gotten the position at the grocery store and didn’t really have any other skills to offer. He wasn’t about to touch Mikasa’s money. He’d put it all in a savings account for her for when she turned 18 or something happened to him, including the monthly payments that came in for her. He’d thought about trying to get a car, especially with the colder months coming in, but didn’t want to try and budget a car payment. He also had no desire to get a beater car, especially since he had no clue how to work on them. Since Mikasa was going to be in the car with him, he also wanted to make sure she was safe. It was a conversation he intended to have with Hange or Erwin, but fighting in a few more underground matches would at minimum help with the down payment.

Kenny talked to him while they waited both of them scanning the group of contestants. Levi didn’t know which one of them he’d be fighting, but none of them appeared to be much of a concern yet. Levi never underestimated his opponents like so many did him.

“So the brats dad is gone. Saw him practically being dragged away kicking and screaming by two women.”

“Must have been Eren’s aunts. Eren is staying with one of them now. Old man put up a fight huh?”

“That’s an understatement. I offered to knock him out for them, but one didn’t seem to pleased with the idea. The other girl didn’t seem too opposed to it. Looked like she wanted to knock him out herself. Both weren’t dealing with his shit when he started badmouthing the kid though. How’s he doing?”

Levi shrugged. “Ok I guess. Haven’t seen much of him since the aunt showed up. We still text one another, but he hasn’t been over and he’s usually gone by the time I get there to pick up Mikasa. He’s supposed to go back to the apartment and get the rest of his things. They were just waiting on Grisha to be gone.”

“Didn’t see any cops.”

“No, he’s going to rehab apparently.” Kenny huffed. “If it works, it works. Eren doesn’t want to be the reason he goes to jail. Even said he’d deny it if someone called them.”

“And now the kid doesn’t have any marks.” Kenny nodded. “Well, I don’t have much faith, but if that’s what the kid wants. At least he’ll be an adult soon. He won’t need to see the man if he doesn’t want to, but if he’s looking for acceptance from that man, he’s not going to get it.”

“Maybe the time apart will be good and Eren will be more comfortable with the idea.” Levi sighed and took a seat on the bench next to his uncle. “Thanks for the distraction.”

“Well I can’t exactly give you a shot in this place, so this is the best I can do for now. If you win I can take you out celebrating though.”

“I’m not exactly fond of the strip clubs you favor.” Levi said with a smile.

“While I don’t hate you for your choice in lovers, I’m not about to go in a gay bar with you.” Levi chuckled. “We could go play some poker after you win though, double your earnings. It’s been awhile since we’ve gone together.”

Levi nodded. While he wasn’t fond of the game, he was very good at it. He’d managed to bluff his hands very frequently. Unlike fighting though, it was all a game of chance, and he’d rather trust his own abilities than the luck of the draw and a stoic face. “We’ll see. Hange and Erwin are supposed to be here. They’ll probably want to go out after. You can come with us though. Actually get some decent food.” He poked his uncles sunken in face. “Don’t tell me I’m going to have to come over and still take care of you.”

“I’m a grown ass adult. I’ll take care of myself.” Kenny said pushing his hand away. “Frozen dinners and canned soups are just fine.”

Levi made a mental note to come and check on his uncle more often. He’d have to bring him some food or have him come over for dinner. He had a feeling he’d always be taking care of the old man. “Walk around with me, lets check out the competition.”

\--------

“Come on Aunt Iz! Hurry up! We’re going to be late!” Eren yelled jumping from side to side while Isabel and Farlan rushed to catch up.

“I’m coming. Some of us don’t have giant legs you know.” Isabel said with a huff trying to match the steps of Eren and Farlan.

When they reached the ticket area Farlan pulled out his wallet. “Hey, you don’t need to pay.” Eren said trying to stop him. “I’m dragging you both here.”

“It’s fine Eren. It’s not like it’s going to break the bank anyways.” Farlan said smiling. He grabbed his wife’s hand as they walked into the crowded area. Eren was surprised to see so many people for an amateur fight. Eren looked over the heads of the crowd and saw Erwin. There was no mistaking those eyebrows and that haircut. Taking Isabel’s other hand he pulled them along through the crowd.

“Eren!” Hange pulled him into a tight hug, pressing his face against her breasts. “Oh I’ve missed you so much! And Levi’s been extra grumpy lately.”

“Honey, maybe you should let him go, it looks like he can’t breathe.” Moblit said gently pulling on his wife’s arm.

“Oh sorry sweetie. You ok?” Hange pushed Eren back and tried to fix his hair. When it remained haphazard she shrugged. “You should grow it out so you can put it in a ponytail. Like me.” Hange said pointing to her head. “No more worries.”

“It’s nice to see you again Isabel.” Erwin said shaking her hand and getting Hange’s attention. She eyed up Eren’s aunt and uncle, pressing her face close to Farlan while the man leaned back.

“Hange. Personal space dear. We’ve talked about this.” Moblit admonished. “I promise she’s harmless, just eccentric.”

“Hi! Eren’s talked about you. I had no idea he was friends with the owner of Zoe’s!” Isabel said with a warm smile and pushed he way between the woman and her husband, grabbing the other woman’s hand while Hange looked down surprised. “Farlan and I go there all the time. It’s one of my favorites. Great food but not over priced. And I love when you have the bands. The way you have it set up it’s not overbearing when they come like some other places.”

“Oh. Well thank you.” Hange said blinking at Isabel for a moment before her face became manic. “Have you met Levi yet? He’s one of my best cooks. Made him that way myself.” Hange said proudly.

“I’m afraid not. We’ve been busy getting everything moved and dealing with Grisha.” Isabel said wrapping her arm around Eren’s waist. “I was worried we wouldn’t make it tonight, but this guy insisted he had to be here no matter what.”

“It hasn’t started yet has it?” Eren asked looking around and standing on his tip toes so he could try to find his short boyfriend. “I don’t see anyone.”

“They’re all still in the back.” Erwin said patting him on the back. “You probably won’t see him until his match.” Eren saw a few people coming out and climbing into the two adjacent rings. He heard the others introducing themselves to one another while he continued to look around.

“Have any of you been to a thing like this?” Eren asked.

“No. We’ve never been invited to Levi’s fights before, and this one would be different anyways.” Hange noted. She pointed to the chart hanging on the wall. “Looks like they’ll have a few matches going on at the same time, eliminating the person who loses, until they only have 2 people left.

Eren bit his fingernails. He saw some of the people in the rings, and they were easily twice Levi’s size. “Aren’t they going by weight class or anything?”

“I’m not sure if they are since this is amateur fighting. Or Levi may have asked to be moved to a heavier class.”

“But Levi can’t fight these guys.” Eren said getting anxious. “They’d sit on him and break him.”

“Don’t worry so much about our mighty midget. He’ll do fine.” Hange said patting his shoulder. Eren wasn’t so sure. He recalled the way Levi looked after Kenny had to drag him home.

“Looks like the matches are about to start.” Farlan said as Isabel hopped next to him trying to see around the crowd of people. “You need to sit on my shoulder hun?”

“Shut up. No need to make fun of the vertically challenged.” Erwin chuckled.

“Sometimes, I swear she only said yes to marrying me because I can reach the top shelf.” Farlan whispered to Erwin causing him to laugh some more. Isabel pouted next to Hange.

“Come on. We’ll just get closer.” Hange said pulling Isabel with her. The two were already talking to each rapidly while Moblit and Farlan looked at one another.

“This may be a problem.” Moblit muttered and Farlan nodded with him.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!” A booming voice began bringing all eyes to the rings. The emcee introduced each of the fighters and soon the bell for the first round started.

“They’re allowed to kick?” Eren asked standing next to Erwin.

“Yes, it’s not just boxing. This is mixed martial arts, so kicking, punching, and takedowns are all approved.” Erwin said pointing to the other ring farthest from them. Eren watched as one man had the other in a choke hold with his thighs.

Each of the matches went for several rounds, one ending with a knockout, while the other continued all 5 rounds. The next group came up to fight and Eren continued to bite his nails when he didn’t see Levi again.

“Levi will be in the next group it looks like.” Erwin noted pointing out the chart that they had now put names on. ACKERMAN was listed against HARPER. The matches ended, one with a knockout, and the other with the person throwing in the towel.

“LEEVII” Hange yelled while jumping up and down clapping as Levi walked out with Kenny by his side.

“Oh. He is a cutie.” Isabel nodded in approval and turned around to give Eren a thumbs up. Eren blushed. Like the other contestants, Levi was only wearing a pair of shorts and gloves. Eren watched as he bounced on the mat, his attention toward his uncle. Kenny pointed over toward them and Levi turned which made Hange yell louder. Eren swore he could see the scowl from where they were standing. He gave a short wave before Kenny was pulling his head back toward him.

“I’m surprised Kenny came.” Erwin said. “I didn’t know the two of them were talking again after their last fight.”

“Yeah. Levi had gone over after they moved to give Kenny his new address. Apparently, they talked. Said Kenny even put Mika’s thank you not on the fridge. I didn’t think they talked much though.”

Isabel turned to them with a look of concern. “Is something going on in Levi’s life too? Does this Kenny not approve either?”

“Oh no. Kenny doesn’t care about that.” Eren said blushing again. “Um. He was mad when Levi got custody of Mikasa without telling him. Levi said it was a money issue that he got all pissed about it, but calmed down after they fought.”

Isabel didn’t seem pleased and glared at Kenny next to Levi. “Hmm. I don’t like it.”

“That makes two of us dearie.” Hange nodded next to her also glaring at Kenny. “If he’s here he’s hoping to benefit from this somehow. He better not be trying to take any of Levi’s winnings.”

“Now, now Hange. Levi hasn’t even won anything yet.” Erwin pointed out.

“I don’t know if he will win.” Farlan said pointing at Levi’s opponent. “That dudes huge.”

He was easily over a head taller than Levi, their height difference easily noticeable as they both entered stood in the center of the ring. The referee was talking to them both before the match and they nodded, tapping gloves before the bell rang.

Levi moved like lightning, a foot jutting out to sweep behind the larger man’s legs while simultaneously ducking under the intended punches and landing a hard punch to the man’s sternum. He tried to stagger back, but with Levi’s leg there he fell to the ground quickly.

“That’s it runt!” Eren heard Kenny yelling from the side encouraging Levi as he sat on the man while punching him in the face, not giving him a chance to recover. When Harper seemed to get his wits back and almost had a hold on Levi, he hopped back up out of the larger man’s reach, dancing on the toes of his feet. He let Harper get up and come to him, ducking under the punches and landing his own against his sides. Harper landed a heavy kick, his extra length finally working to his advantage as Levi wasn’t able to dodge it again. He got Levi pinned in the corner and began punching and kicking him. Levi only able to cover his face and tuck down until the larger man tired out. Eren saw a rather brutal punch knock Levi’s face back and Eren edged closer. Moblit and Erwin had each grabbed a hold of Hange as she tried to get closer to the ring.

As Harper tired out, Levi was able to come back, landing a hard kick against Harper’s side. Levi spun around and brought both of his legs around the larger man while tucking his head into a choke hold. They both fell to the mat, Levi taking the brunt of the hit, but he didn’t seem worse for wear as he pulled up on the man’s neck while Harper tried pulling his arm away. The way Levi was laying, Harper couldn’t get very many hits on him, only on his limbs, which all had an iron grip. The first round’s bell rang, and Levi let him go, hopping up and walking over to Kenny.

“Hange, if you’re not going to calm down, I’m going to take you out of here.” Moblit said in her ear, his arms wrapped around his wife’s waist, while Erwin held a steady hand on her bicep.

“Did you not see what that beast did to my munchkin?”

“Levi’s fine. He was winning that round. Although I don’t think he’s going to be able to surprise him the second round. I’m sure Levi’s not used to rounds. I’m surprised he let the man go so easily.”

The two contestants returned to their positions and the second bell rang. This time, Levi danced just out of the man’s reach, relying on his speed until an opening presented itself. He ducked under a kick, and while the man was only on one leg, he grabbed the other with both his hand causing him to fall. Levi was stunned when he got a harsh kick to the face and the man sat on him, wrapping their limbs as he pressed down on Levi’s throat. Levi bucked under him and he dodged a punch to his face. Using momentum, Levi was able to turn the tables on Harper and untangle them. Gasping for breath as he stepped away and rubbing his throat. The second round bell went off and Levi slumped into his chair. Kenny was talking to him from outside the ring and Levi nodded along, his eyes searching until they landed on Eren. He gave him a small smile and a wave earning a smack from his uncle. He turned his head glaring at the elder Ackerman.

Levi took another sip of water, seeming to recover as he bounced up and down again while shaking out his limbs. He nodded to Kenny again when the bell rang signaling the third round. Levi was slower this round, but his punches and kicks dealing harder blows. He still was quick enough to jump back from the longer reach of the other man. Levi brought his leg up high and kicked the man in the temple. He was thrown back to the edge of the ring and Levi cornered him while he was stunned. He kicked and punched until the man slumped into him. Levi pushed him off and punched him hard in the same temple. He fell back onto the mat and Levi stepped away while the referee began the count. Levi won the third round by knockout.

“Yes! There you go you little leprechaun!” Hange said jumping up and down. Eren smiled too. He was worried he wouldn’t like seeing Levi’s matches and watching his boyfriend get beat up. Levi seemed to enjoy fighting though and Eren wasn’t disappointed with the view presented. He had to admit it was exciting to watch, especially now that Levi won his match. Levi gave them another wave before going back with Kenny to the locker rooms until the next match.

Eren watched with new interest as the matches continued. Not just paying attention to Levi’s but to the others, watching how they fought and how they moved. Maybe he would have Levi teach him, even though Erwin didn’t seem to happy about the idea when they first met. He didn’t ever want to go against his boyfriend in a real match though. Levi won the next two rounds by knock out as well, his longest match going 5 rounds. The time in between the matches were getting shorter with fewer contestants and Eren was starting to see the fatigue in Levi’s posture. He pointed it out to Erwin and the blonde nodded in agreement.

“Eren!” Eren turned his head when he heard his name called. Surprised when he saw his ex and his old friends making their way through the crowd to him. “See? I told you it was him. No one has eyes like that and a rats nest for hair.” Thomas teased trying to ruffle Eren’s hair but Eren backed up into Hange. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Thomas said with a bright smile. Hanna had her hand tucked under Franz’s arm also smiling while Mina and Milieus gave him a small wave.

“Uh, what are you all doing here?” Eren asked trying not to look at Thomas.

“Oh, one of our friends are fighting.” Thomas said pointing to the board. “He just made it into the semi-finals. What about you. Doesn’t seem like a place you’d want to go. Considering you never wanted to go anywhere.” Thomas still had a smile on his face but Eren heard the bite in his voice.

“We’re here to watch someone too.” Eren said with a shrug. Things hadn’t ended badly with Thomas, but he also hadn’t wanted to see him again anytime soon. He certainly wasn’t expecting to see him in his new town of all places.

“What happened Eren? You disappeared all of a sudden and then the teacher said you’d transferred schools.” Mina asked curiously, a look of hurt on her face.

“Oh well, uh, my old man he got a job here.” Eren said getting nervous and rubbing the back of his neck. Thomas’ eyes narrowed.

“Hi Eren’s friends. I’m Hange one of Eren’s new friends.” Hange said stepping between them and holding out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Isabel gripped onto Eren’s bicep and pulled him down to her height so she could talk quietly while Hange was distracting the group. “You ok Eren? You seem shook up.”

“I’m good. I just don’t want them to know, about dad and all.” He said back quietly. “And Thomas, um, he’s my ex.” Isabel’s eyes widened as she looked at the group.

“Hey, this is where you guys ran off.” A short woman said with blonde hair. “Why’d you leave?”

“We saw an old friend.” Thomas said pointing at Eren. “Annie, Bert this is Eren that we’ve talked about.” Annie eyed him up before turning away uninterested.

“Reiner’s match is next. He’s up against that midget.” Annie said nonchalantly and Eren turned his head to the tier. ACKERMAN had been moved up against BRAUN in the semi final matches.

“Hey, no one calls our Levi a midget except us.” Hange said defensively crossing her arms. Annie’s eyes widened.

“Oh! What a coincidence, Reiner’s going against your friend.” Hannah said cheerfully while rubbing her head into Franz’s shoulder. Eren held back the need to gag. The two of them had always been all over eachother ever since they started dating. Eren’s locker had been next to Franz’s so he’d have to deal with trying to make them get out of his way while they made out, always being ridiculously loud about it. Thomas had tried to make out with him once to get back at them but Eren had pushed him away, not wanting to be seen in public with him. That had been the beginning of the end of their relationship. Thomas wanting more than Eren was willing to give. He hadn’t been ready yet to come out to the masses. Still wasn’t really, but Levi was respectful of that. In fact, it was often Eren reaching for him in public than the other way around.

“LEEVII” Hange yelled jumping up and down. Levi waved as he climbed into the ring. Kenny still at his corner. Eren took note of the new opponent. He was a tall muscular blonde. He probably had a few inches on Eren, but it was hard to tell from where they were. The short blonde and the tall man, Annie and Bert, Thomas had said, were yelling for their friend. Reiner gave them a wave also. The emcee introduced them and soon the first bell rang. Eren ignored Thomas during the first round, his attention now solely focused on Levi. His kicks and punches seemed ineffective against the large brute. He had to go on the defense as the bigger man started punching and pushing him into the corner. He kept his hands up to protect his face, but it meant he got a kick to his side. Reiner’s friends were cheering him on and Erwin had to step between them and Hange. The end of the first bell rang and Levi slowly made it over to Kenny in the corner.

\---------

“Come on runt. You’ve taken on worse than him before.” Kenny said, wiping his face with a towel and patching up a cut by his eyebrow.

“I’m not used to these back to back fights and all these rounds.” Levi admitted. He’d gotten cocky with his underground fights apparently. Or else that was all he was good at. “And he’s solid as a rock. Even my kicks aren’t doing anything.”

“You need to take him down then.” Kenny said putting salve over one of Levi’s cuts. “End the fight quickly or else you’re not going to make it to the final round.”

“You think I’m not trying to?” Levi growled. “I got boxed in that damn corner.”

“He’s favoring one ankle over the other. Probably got hurt in one of the previous rounds too. Use that to your advantage. Sweep him, even if he boxes you in again.”

Levi grunted putting the mouthpiece back in. He thought the thing was disgusting, but the rules insisted on protective gear. He turned around waiting for the bell to ring for the second match.

\---------

The match continued for 3 more rounds. Eren could tell Levi was getting exhausted. Punches he had been able to dodge at the beginning he wasn’t able to dodge anymore. Eren saw him teeter after one good hit, and Eren was worried he was getting knocked out. Another had so much blood splattered, the referee had to stop the round until the medical staff could stop the bleeding or else Levi would have to forfeit. Annie and Bert had gone up to the ring during the interlude giving their friend some pointers while Thomas edged his way closer to Eren. Thankfully, Isabel, and by default Farlan because she dragged him there, were running interception, placing herself on his side and holding his arm tightly. Hange had come to stand on his other side. She didn’t bother asking questions. It was like the two women had been best friends their whole lives and were now in sync with one another. Eren was thankful. He really didn’t want to have to explain anything.

He flinched and dug his head in Hange’s shoulder when Levi fell flat onto the mat the wind seemingly knocked out of him. Reiner held him down again, but Levi got his arms and legs wrapped around the larger man pulling him in closer to him rather than try and push him away. A good hit to the kidneys and Levi was able to maneuver Reiner above him so he was pulling on his joints. Kenny was yelling at him from the sidelines telling him to keep it up while Annie and Bert were hollering at Reiner to break the hold and knock Levi out. Reiner lifted himself up, pulling Levi off the ground with him, and slammed back down on the mat. Levi’s hold loosened for a second before he grabbed on again, but it had been enough for Reiner to see a weakness. Reiner pushed up again and this time when they came back down he also headbutted Levi. Eren saw Levi’s hold go lax and Reiner pulled away from him while the referee started counting.

“Get up Levi! You stubborn leprechaun! Look! The floor is dirty! Oh no! Eren’s covered in mud! Mikasa needs you!” Hange was yelling and even Erwin and Moblit started yelling for him to get up. Eren gripped onto his aunts hand tightly, trying hard not to show his concern when Levi wasn’t moving. At 7, Levi seemed to wake up, and he was standing on his own by the count of 10. The referee took a look at him and asked him something. Levi nodded and the match restarted. The two danced around one another occasionally throwing punches and kicks until the match ended.

“Your friends pretty good. I’ve never seen Reiner struggle with someone so much. Thomas said beside him. Hange had inched he way up to the ring while yelling and Thomas had taken the spot.

“It’s the first time Levi’s fought in a real match.” Eren said and Thomas’ eyes widened.

“Really? I would have thought he’d been to a few of these. I guess that explains why we’ve never seen him before. So, your dad’s letting you out this late huh? You had a pretty strict curfew when you lived in our town.”

“That’s because he’s staying with me. Aunt Iz has different, cooler rules than Grisha.” Isabel said pulling Eren closer to her.

“Yeah. Aunt Iz and her husband live in this town too.”

“It’s why Grisha came here. You know how difficult its been for him since my sister died I’m sure.”

Thomas wasn’t sure. Eren was certain. Since he hadn’t bothered to be around when Eren’s mom died. He hadn’t even bothered to come to the funeral, but had wanted Eren to have sex with him afterwards. Thomas still nodded with Isabel though and Eren rolled his eyes.

The final round was starting and Levi still looked shaky. He dodged some blows and saw an opening, kicking Reiner in the head. Eren was still surprised Levi could even hit that high. He followed it up with a sweep of his leg, bringing the larger man down on the mat. Whether Levi had intended it to or he hadn’t been able to move out of the way fast enough, he was now under Reiner. He pulled on his arm, holding it out in a painful way while wrapping his legs around his throat. He was high enough that it was hard for Reiner to get a hit on him, but Reiner pulled got one of his legs loose and was bending it awkwardly too. They both struggled for power. Reiner punched Levi’s other knee hard and Eren heard him holler, but Levi didn’t let go. The final bell tolled for the end of the match and Levi let the man go. Levi was favoring one leg over the other as he made it over to Kenny.

Everyone waited with bated breath while the judges calculated the score. In the end, it was Reiner who was awarded the win. Levi stayed long enough to tap his gloves with Reiner before leaving with Kenny, his hand on his uncle’s shoulder while Kenny had his arm wrapped around his waist as they walked back to the locker room.

“Aww! I really though he’d win. Erwin go get him out of the locker room.” Hange said pushing Erwin toward where Levi had gone.

“Hange not anyone can go back hun.” Moblit said. “We’ll just have to wait until he comes out.”

“Maybe he’ll be up for a dinner afterwards? I mean he still made it to the semi finals in his first tournament. Nothing to be too upset about.” Isabel offered. Hange was chewing on her lower lip and Eren knew she was thinking of the money Levi had hoped to win. He’d still get something for making it to the semi finals, but it wasn’t what Levi had wanted.

\---------

Levi pushed Kenny away when they got back to the locker room, hissing when he tried to put weight on his knee. He grabbed his bag and took it with him to the showers, tossing it by the door while he stripped out of his disgusting clothes. He turned on the water, not caring what temperature it was at while he stayed under the stream of water. With a cry of frustration he punched the wall until his knuckles came back bloody. He couldn’t believe he lost. He’d wanted that prize money, figured this would be nothing compared to the cage matches he’d fought in, but no. Now he’d go with some measly reward money and some new bruises.

“You did good kid.” Kenny said outside the shower stall.

“Why the pep talk? Because you can’t go find the bookie and get some earnings?” Levi scrubbed his body furiously.

“They ain’t serving alcohol so there ain’t no reason to leave.”

“Tch whatever.” He rinsed himself off and turned off the water. He dug in the bag for his own towel wiping off quickly before putting his boxers on and stepping out of the stall. He stored the old clothes in its separate compartment while he went to sit on a bench so he could wrap his knee.

“Move your hands boy.” Kenny said kneeling down and stealing the bandage from him.

“I’ll do the fight.” Levi told him as he wrapped. “You can make the call.” He should have known better. He was from the slums, why would he expect to do well outside his world. He watched Kenny as he worked, fastening it in place. Levi put on his spare clothes, dressing in a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

“Let me see them hands too.” Kenny said inspecting the marks. He put some salve on them to stop the bleeding and put gauze over them. He also cleaned up some of the worse cuts on Levi’s face, placing butterfly bandages over the cut along his eyebrow. “I’ll call when I leave. Better get you to the others now. I’m sure Hange will try to sneak in here if we’re too long.”

Levi rolled his eyes, his uncle was probably right. He stood and tested his weight on his leg now that it was bandaged. It still hurt, but it was manageable. Better than it was during the matches. He walked out with his uncle. Kenny stayed close in case Levi needed to lean on him, but left it up to him to decide. He found Eren and the others milling about in the crowd closest to the locker rooms. He looked at the faces he didn’t recognize, the chestnut haired girl standing by Eren obviously being his aunt. The two had matching eyes and hair. Her hand was on his bicep while a dusty blonde was near him. Levi’s eyes narrowed at the blonde who was standing far too close to Eren for his liking. Before he could say anything to the group. Hange squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her tightly, his face pressing into her breasts.

“Oh my munchkin. Are you ok?” she asked and he gasped for breath when she loosened her grip.

“Jesus Hange, let me breathe. You’re better at freaking holds than the people I fought tonight.” He said trying to push her off him.

“You got jipped darling. You should have won that match.” Hange said ignoring his protests and nuzzling into him.

“Moblit get your damn crazy wife.” Levi said and between him and Moblit they got Hange to let him go. Levi wiped down his clothes before looking up at Eren again.

“Levi this is Aunt Iz.” Eren pointed to his aunt still holding onto him. Levi held out his hand having guessed right. She smiled broadly at him and ignored the hand and instead coming in for a hug almost as enthusiastic as Hange. He staggered back and Kenny put a palm on his back to keep them from running into him.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’m sorry its taken this long.” Levi remained surprised, not familiar with people showing affection to him aside from those that were close. His hands hovered but he never hugged the strange woman back.

“Should I be worried you just jump into stranger’s arms?” Farlan asked with a laugh pulling Isabel away and shaking Levi’s hand. “I’m Farlan.”

“Ah, the husband. I didn’t realize there was another crazy woman in this town. Erwin you didn’t try to keep these two apart?” He asked as he looked between Hange and Isabel. Levi said crossing his arms. “And who the fuck are you, mutton chops?” Levi asked looking at the man hovering around Eren.

The man seemed surprised with the hostility but quickly ignored it. “My names Thomas, this is Mina, Franz, Hannah and Mileus. We all used to go to school with Eren.” Thomas tried to pull Eren close but Eren pushed him away. Levi’s eyes narrowed again. He was making Eren uncomfortable and he didn’t like it. “It’s a small world, our friend was the one who beat you.”

“Fascinating.” Levi said fighting the urge to go and claim what was his and pull Eren away from this dumb blonde. He kept his most impassive face he could manage, not wanting to cause a scene or upset Eren.

“Come on Thomas.” Mina said pulling on his sleeve. “Looks like Reiner’s getting to fight again. We should really meet back up with the others now.” She gave a wave to Eren. “It was really nice seeing you again Eren. Don’t be a stranger ok?”

“Yeah sure.” Eren said giving the group a small wave before looking back at Levi. Levi let his face relax a little and gave him a small smile.

“I know you’re probably tired, but you want to go out and get some food? It would be nice to be able to sit and talk with you finally.” Isabel said trying to lighten the mood.

“Mikasa is sleeping.” Erwin noted after checking his phone. “So don’t make your decision based on whether you need to get her or not. She can stay at our place tonight.”

Levi shrugged. “I don’t really mind. I am pretty hungry.” He jerked his thumb at Kenny. “And this idiot hasn’t had a decent meal since we left.” He turned to look at him. “You are coming aren’t you?”

“Yes runt I’ll come, but there’d better be some alcohol.”

“I’ll call Oluo tell him to get us a table ready.” Hange said pulling out her phone. They started walking to the cars and Levi walked slowly, trying to keep as little weight on his leg. Eren noticed him and came beside him, putting his arms around Levi’s waist and pulling him close. Both of them heard a gasp behind them and turned to see mutton chops had returned, looking rather shocked at the moment.

“Brat, you can let me go if you need to.” He said softly. “I can walk on my own.”

“No. It’s fine.” Eren said pointedly turning his head and helped Levi along to the cars. Levi opted to ride with him and his aunt and uncle, while Kenny took his own car and Hange and Moblit got into Erwin’s vehicle.

Levi laid his head back on the seat, his eyes closed. “You ok Levi?” Eren asked rubbing his hand with his thumb.

“Disappointed and sore, but not worse for wear.” Levi said. “I’ll need to ice my knee tonight, but should be ok by tomorrow.”

“You still did good Levi.” Isabel said turning her body so she could see him better. “You were really impressive to watch.”

“Thanks I guess, not used to having people cheer me on in the crowd.” Levi said opening his eyes. “I could hear Hange’s screeching several times.” Farlan chuckled.

“If it weren’t for her husband and Erwin, she probably would have jumped into a couple of the fights.” Farlan said looking in the back mirror. “If that group of that kids had been older she might have started fighting with them too.”

Levi smirked. “Kids talking shit huh? Best anyone can ever come up with is to make fun of my height. Wish someone could come up with something original for a change.”

Eren chuckled next to him and reached for Levi’s hand, brushing his fingers over the bandaged knuckles. Levi let him do as he wanted. “It was fun to watch you, but terrifying at the same time.” Eren said looking at Levi’s cuts and bruises. “I mean, I’ve seen you worse than this, but seeing it afterwards and see it happen are two different things.” He smiled at him. “I could tell you liked it in the ring though. Like that was where you feel most comfortable.”

“Hmm, things make more sense in the ring. Time stops. All that matters is you and the person you’re fighting. The rounds really got to me though.”

“Well, now you know what to expect, so now you can train differently and do better next time.” Eren said optimistically. “We can start going to the gym more.” He grabbed his hand excitedly. “You could swim with me. It’s a great cardio workout.”

“I don’t know how to swim.” Levi said before his boyfriend shook him violently. “What the hell?”

“You seriously don’t know how to swim? Like at all?”

“I can stay afloat I think. I really haven’t been in giant pools of water much Eren.”

“Will you let me teach you? You can teach me some of those fighting moves too if you want.”

Levi shrugged. “Wouldn’t hurt I guess. Brat will you quit shaking me? My head is already pounding.”

“Oh! I’m sorry. I just got excited.” Farlan pulled into a spot next to Moblit and everyone climbed out. Hange waved at the waitress as they all walked in together, taking them to a large corner booth in the back. Levi took a seat next to Eren on the booth along with Farlan and Isabel, Isabel sitting in the corner portion. Moblit and Hange took the other booth while Kenny and Erwin took the chairs. Levi glared as the two women talked as though they’d known each other for years. Nothing good was going to come from that friendship. He was certain of it.

When the waitress came, everyone ordered their drinks. Levi inspected the glass and Hange tapped the table to get his attention.

“We’re just customers tonight Levi. Don’t over analyze.”

“Tch. I’d do the same thing anywhere else we went. At least I can relatively trust that your staff won’t try to kill us. Who’s cooking tonight.”

“Eld and Gunther.” Levi nodded his approval. He trusted their cooking better than some of the others. They weren’t as strict on cleaning as he was, but they wouldn’t contaminate food and had common sense when it came to the kitchen.

“Anything you recommend Levi?” Eren asked as he looked at the menu. Levi pointed to one of the burgers on the menu.

“This is actually Eld’s idea. He’s never had it returned back to the kitchen when he makes it.” He chose a simple salad, wanting to eat some of his feelings away with dessert instead. He looked at what was being offered for dessert today, choosing a fruit pie with ice cream on top. Kenny had gone outside to smoke while they waited for food, and Farlan and Isabel asked questions of the group to get to know everyone better, Hange asking plenty of her own. Isabel was trying to get to know him more too, but he wasn’t in much of a mood to talk, so he let Hange and Erwin speak for him when they could. He swirled his straw in his cup. He kind of regretted coming with everyone, but he’d wanted a chance to see Eren. He had missed seeing him as frequently as they had been. Kenny came back in and pulled Levi away with him from the table.

“Got us a match. I also got us a poker game to go to later. Since captain America said they’d have the kid all night.”

“I’m not bailing out of dinner.” Levi said shrugging him off.

“Didn’t say you needed to, we can go after. You don’t even need to tell any of them. I’ll just offer to drive you home.”

Levi sighed and nodded. He could use some extra money after not placing where he’d hoped tonight. “Just don’t rush me.” He rejoined the others ignoring the way Hange glared at Kenny. He instead watched Eren interacting with his aunt and uncle. Isabel seemed to be bright and bubbly. Both of them younger than he expected. Isabel seemed to be a free spirit like Eren while Farlan reined her in, much like Hange and Moblit, and even himself and Eren. Apparently opposites do attract he thought to himself. Eren seemed much happier than he had been, having found a family member who wasn’t a cruel asshole to him. Eren had said he’d told his aunt about them, and she couldn’t have cared less. He was glad he’d found someone that accepted him. It was one thing to find people who did, like all those around them, but it was another to have family too. Isabel begged him and Mikasa to come to dinner sometime. Levi hid his grimace. He didn’t care too much for when people cooked for him, never knowing how their kitchens were. There were only a few restaurants he trusted, and even then he often asked who was cooking. So instead he offered for them to come to his place. Hange jumped at the chance to gloat about his cooking skills so Isabel and Farlan accepted the offer. Levi gave Hange a grateful look.

“It was a pleasure meeting all of you, but I would like to get back to my husband.” Erwin said standing. He patted Levi on the shoulder. “You did good. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Levi frowned. Erwin always seemed to know what he was thinking. “I’ll bring Mikasa over in the morning. Get some rest tonight.”

“Thanks Erwin.” Levi said genuinely, patting the hand on his shoulder. “Call ahead and I’ll have breakfast ready. Drag Mike with you.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He waved to the rest while a chorus of good byes went around. Hange and Moblit were the next ones to leave, Hange giving him a disgusting slobbery kiss on the cheek saying she’d see him Monday morning for his usual shift. He noticed Eren’s eyes were getting droopy and nudged him.

“Hey brat. Looks like it’s your bed time.”

“No. I’m fine.” Eren said with a yawn and a smile. “I can stay out all night.”

“Well I can’t.” Levi said. “I’m old remember?” Eren rolled his eyes at him. “Why don’t you come over tomorrow if you’re not doing anything?” This seemed to perk the younger teen up. He looked to Isabel and Farlan for permission.

“Sure honey. We’ve got most of the stuff moved and put away. What’s left can wait a little longer.” Levi shifted out of the booth so that the rest could get out. He flinched when weight was put on his leg again. Over the course of the dinner, it hadn’t been bad.

“You want a ride home?” Farlan asked holding out his keys.

“I’ve got the runt. I’ll make sure he gets back.” Kenny said standing after downing his beer. He saw Eren’s lips curl into a frown. “It was good to see you kid. Glad my floor’s going to be quiet again.” Levi elbowed him in the ribs. “What? I was nice.” Kenny walked out to the car telling Levi to meet him when he was done.

Isabel gave him a tight hug again. “It really was nice to meet you. I’m sure we’ll see you again soon.”

“I’m off Wednesday so you can come over for dinner then.” Isabel’s eyes lit up like Eren’s did. Farlan shook his hand and told him he did well today again. He liked the quiet man. Isabel wrapped an arm around her husbands waist and looked up at him adoringly.

Eren walked with Levi to the car, letting Levi lean on him as they went. “So mutton chops is the ex huh?” Levi asked and Eren’s eyes widened. “I saw the way he was looking at you. Not to mention the way he reacted when he saw us together. Not hard to figure out.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s him. Thomas.” Eren said rubbing the back of his neck. “You don’t have to worry or anything. I didn’t ask him to come.”

“I hope you didn’t ask your ex to come to your boyfriends match.” Levi said with a smile. “It’s just good to see what my competition is.”

Eren pushed him back until his back hit Kenny’s car. “There is no competition.” He promised and surprised Levi with a kiss. Levi kissed him back running his hands through Eren’s thick hair. He heard thumping from inside the car and turned to see Kenny looking at them. The window came down once Kenny saw he had his attention.

“Don’t be making out on my car runt.” Eren’s face turned beet red when he realized someone was nearby. Levi simply eyed his uncle.

“Like you haven’t seen worse.” Levi said with a smirk. Kenny huffed and rolled up the window. He gave Eren a quick kiss before pushing him away. “You’d better get going horny brat. Your aunt and uncle are waiting for you.”

“When can I come over tomorrow?” Eren asked excitedly.

Levi shrugged. “Whenever you want. I don’t really have any plans other to clean. Just call or text when you’re on your way over.”

“Kay.” He kissed him again quickly before joining his aunt and uncle. Levi opened the door and scowled at the smell.

“Ugh it’s worse than it used to be. It smells like an ashtray in here. Are you smoking more or something?”

“You can walk if you want to judge. You ready for this?”

“It’s a game of poker. What do I need to be ready for?” Levi asked laying his head on the window. “I hope you brought a lot of money with you. I plan on winning my prize money I lost today and then some.”

“That’s my boy.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter in particular has a mature rating. I may end up changing the rating of this work, but there is some smut at the end. If this isn't your thing you can move on at the section break.

Levi woke to hearing his doorbell being rung repeatedly. He groaned and looked around, not recalling falling asleep on his couch. He didn’t recall getting home for that matter. He’d gone to the poker game with Kenny, the winnings still on the coffee table in front of him. He’d drank a lot during the course of the game, and then he briefly recalled getting into a fight when someone accused him of cheating, but he couldn’t remember the end result very well. Considering the large wads of cash on his table, he must have been allowed to keep his winnings. He was even more surprised that Kenny hadn’t taken them with him.

“I’m coming. Quit the racket.” Levi said to the annoying person behind the door, whipping it open to find Erwin and Mike there with Mikasa.

“Good morning.” Erwin said taking his hand away from the doorbell. “I text you and let you know we were on our way.

“Sorry. My phone’s dead.” He waved them in grabbing the money from last night and tossing it in his room haphazardly for now. “Give me a minute and I can still make breakfast.”

“You don’t need to Levi.” Erwin said inspecting him closely. “You don’t look good. Was that hit worse than we thought?” He tried to step closer but Levi stayed out of range. Knowing Erwin would smell the alcohol and he’d be in for a lecture.

“No, I’m fine. Just took something for my knee last night.” Levi stated pointing to the knee that he still couldn’t put much weight on. Erwin frowned again.

“I hope not something your uncle gave you again.”

“After last time? No way.” He opened his fridge and pulled out the ingredients he needed for a veggie omelet and sausage for sausage gravy and biscuits. One of Mikasa’s favorites. He asked Erwin to text Eren since his phone was dead, and ask if he was coming to breakfast too. Before the poker game, he’d found another painting class, this one geared toward children so he wanted to take Mikasa with them. He saw Mike looking at the paintings from their last class, telling Levi they were pretty good.

“Well, Eren had to do a lot of the tree for me.” Levi said flipping the omelets with ease. Falling into a usual routine for him was taking the pounding away from his head. There was a knock on his door as the first few omelets were done. Erwin went to answer it for him welcoming Eren and Isabel in and taking Isabel’s coat. Wait, Isabel was staying too? Levi looked at Eren confused.

“Sorry, when Erwin text me and said what you were making Aunt Iz wanted some. If you don’t have enough she can eat mine.”

“No, It’s fine.” He cut up the remaining veggies and tossed them in with the last of his eggs. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about what to make with the little bit he thought he’d have left.

“Aww Eren these are cute.” Isabel said looking at the pictures. “You both painted them by yourselves?”

“Well we listened to the instructions anyways.” Eren said rubbing the back of his neck. “Although we did better than some of the other people in the class.”

Levi plated the last of the omelets and told everyone to fix their plates as he took the biscuits out of the oven, making Mikasa’s plate with a small omelet and a larger helping of sausage gravy and biscuits. He made her a cup of orange juice and set everything down in front of her as she slid up to the coffee table.

“Levi, this really is amazing. Did you go to cooking school or anything?” Isabel asked after a couple bites of her food.

“No. Hange and Mike just had me working at the restaurant since I was younger.” Levi said as he made his own plate. He joined the others, and took a seat on the floor sitting cross legged against his coffee table, Eren having done the same so the others could have seats.

“Have you ever thought of going to school for it? You’d be really good at it.” Mike nodded along as Isabel spoke.

“I don’t have money for things like that.” Levi said with certainty. He’d never looked into college for a reason, despite all of the brochures that Hange and Erwin had pushed at him in his senior year.

“Aww that’s too bad. I’m sure you could get scholarships or something.”

“That’s for smart people. I’m not smart. I just can follow a recipe.” Isabel pursed her lips and Mike frowned at him. It was true. He wasn’t anything special. No sense pretending he was. Erwin thankfully changed the topic and tried to get to know Isabel better. Levi listened also, wanting to know more about the mysterious aunt. After they had eaten, Mike, Erwin and Isabel said goodbye. Isabel telling Eren to call her when he wanted to come home and giving him a wink and a thumbs up that had him groaning and hiding his head.

“Did you just get a thumbs up from your aunt?” Levi teased.

“Don’t remind me. Please. I got the sex talk from her last night. She found videos on the internet since she didn’t know what she was talking about. I tried to tell her I had the talk already, but she insisted. Telling me it was only a matter of time with a ‘hunk like him’.” Levi chuckled and rubbed Eren’s back affectionately.

“Well I didn’t exactly have that planned today.” Levi said. “I did think we could take Mika to a paint class like you wanted to. Maybe grab some movies to watch for later here.” He rubbed his knee. “I don’t think I can do much else today.”

“Oh! If your leg hurts we can just stay here.” Eren said with concern. “I don’t want you making it worse or anything.”

“Tch. I’ll be fine. I want to go out. It will make me feel better.” He stood up and grabbed the plates. “I’m a really sore loser, mostly because I’m not used to it.”

“You may not have won overall, but you still did good for your first match Levi.” Eren said following him to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist. “Just a chance to improve for next time.” Levi still wasn’t sure there would be a next time. Not in that type of match again. He didn’t want to tell Eren about setting up another match with Kenny. He’d have to come up with a reason for someone to watch Mikasa. “You said you wanted to clean today. You want me to help when we come back?”

“I don’t know if you’re ready to deal with all of that.” Levi said honestly. He became a fanatic when he was cleaning, and had a short temper when things weren’t done right. The only one he never yelled at was Mikasa, but she usually stayed away while he was cleaning or helped him with little things.

“Just tell me what to do and how to do it. I’ll make it look good as new.” Eren promised kissing his neck. Levi smirked at his enthusiasm today finally giving in with a nod. “Why do you smell like smoke?”

“Fucking Kenny. He took a side trip last night.” Levi explained. “I’ll go shower real quick, how about you find something for Mikasa to wear? Find something old or stained already in case paint gets on it.”

“Yes sir!” Eren gave him a mock salute and pulled Mikasa toward her room, her giggling at whatever he said to her when he grabbed her. Levi finished cleaning the kitchen, refusing to leave it in a messy state while they were gone. He also wiped down the tray tables and the coffee table, tempted to run the sweeper before they left too. He hurried in the shower, wanting to leave soon, and walked over to his room in a towel when he was done, putting the smelly clothes in the hamper to wash later.

He went into his room and put the money from earlier in the top drawer. He’d need to deposit it soon, but didn’t want to do it today. He put his phone on the charger, not even worried he wouldn’t have it. Eren had his and people rarely tried to reach him anyways. He found a pair of skinny jeans and a gray vintage v-neck shirt that had a band he used to listen to on it. He rarely wore the shirt anymore, so it wouldn’t matter if he got anything on it. Finally, he put on a brace he’d had from a previous injury and put it over top the jeans. It was more secure than the ace bandage and he’d be able to walk more with it. Before he put it on, he tested the knee, moving it up and down. Seemed to be better today, and it hadn’t appeared to be swollen when he was in the shower. He’d been able to put more weight on it too, even with the bandage off.

When he walked out, Mikasa and Eren already had their coats on, the two talking to one another still which made Levi smile. She was telling Eren about her new friend Armin and how Levi was hosting a play date for them tomorrow.

“Oh yeah? That sounds like fun?” Eren said looking up at Levi.

“Tch. We’ll see. I like Mikasa, doesn’t mean I like other kids. They’re messy and gross. At least he seems to act older than he is and not try to stick shit up his nose or something stupid.”

“Sounds like I should come and help. I’m worried you might scare Mika’s friend away.” Eren smiled at him as Levi put on his own coat and shoes.

“You’re free to come over if you want. But don’t feel like you’re obligated to. I promise not to kill the kid or traumatize him too badly.” Eren laughed and Levi pushed him out the door. He made sure it was locked as Eren and Mikasa raced down the stairs together. “Be careful or you’ll hurt yourselves!” He yelled down, going at a slower pace since his knee wouldn’t allow him to go faster. “Stupid brat.” He muttered. The two of them were down the block already by the time he got down, but must have stopped when they realized Levi wasn’t following. He caught up to them and Mikasa grabbed onto each of their hands standing between them as they walked. She’d occasionally swing up and laugh, trusting both men to not let her fall.

While Levi paid for their supplies, Eren showed Mikasa around the small shop. They took a seat close to the front with Mikasa sitting between them. Levi gave a look of disgust when a snotty boy sat next to him and ran his hand over his face. Eren saw the terror on his face and started laughing. Levi turned and glared at him silencing the younger quickly. Levi put as much space between him and the small child.

The design today was simple, and some of it had been drawn on the canvas already for the children’s canvas. Making it more of a paint by number than the one he and Eren had attended together. The adult ones were left free and the instructor showed how to do each of the paintings. While each one was different, they still worked well together. Mikasa put a lot of effort into hers, sticking out her tongue as she worked and being meticulous around the lines on the canvas. Levi watched her, seeing some of his ocd traits rubbing off on her. He wasn’t sure if it was an Ackerman trait or if it was because she’d watched him. The snotty child’s canvas next to him looked more like a warzone than the painting. In the end Mikasa clapped with glee happy how it came out. They waited for the paintings to dry after the class. While they waited, Levi also bought them some ceramic mugs to paint and Mikasa was intrigued by the large kiln the lady put them in to glaze them when they were done. They put their new mugs and the paintings in a bag and Levi took them to the ice cream place he and Eren had stopped before. It was nice and comforting to be around both of them. Mikasa kicked her legs happily on the bench while she ate.

Levi decided to enjoy the outdoors a little longer and led them to a small park nearby. He took a seat on one of the swings while Mikasa ran through the jungle gym. Eren followed her when his size would allow it. He took a seat next to Levi on another swing breathing heavily. “Damn, girls got some stamina.”

“I should get her out more. I thought about enrolling her at one of the classes at the gym. I saw a sign for gymnastics sign ups the last time I was there.”

“She’d probably be a natural at that.” Eren said still catching his breath. “She might enjoy it too. You could always try it and see. Tell her there’s no pressure to stay if she really hates it.” Eren began to kick so he was swinging lightly. “If you put her in swim lessons I’d be able to help. It’s easier to do the younger you are.”

Levi hummed in consideration, looking down at the tire mulch at his feet. He wondered sometimes, if what he did was the right thing, taking Mika. Or if it had been a selfish move on his part. People had warned him, and it wasn’t the responsibility that bothered him, he just worried it wasn’t enough for her. Kenny never would have even considered her doing something though, unless it benefit him in some way. Like Levi learning how to fight. He looked up at Mikasa as she came down the winding slide giggling. Maybe she would have been better off with someone else.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by the same girl he’d been ruminating over. When she came down from the slide she’d jumped into his lap, facing him and kissed his cheek. He let go of the chain and brushed her wild hair back. Pushing his forehead against hers. It didn’t matter if it was the right thing or not. Mikasa was there with him now. He needed to make the most of it for her. He could see she was wearing out and stood up still holding her in his arms. “You ready to go home? We can pick up a movie on the way.” Mikasa nodded and Eren stood too. He picked up the bags that were next to the swingset while Mikasa motioned to be put down.

They stopped at the small grocery store near the apartment. While Eren and Mikasa searched for a movie, he picked up a few ingredients for dinner. The others joined him as he was ringing out, Mikasa peeking up to see what Levi had bought. “More veggies?” Mikasa asked looking up at him not seeming too happy about it.

“I’m making stuffed peppers. You like those.” He told her as he payed. They walked the short distance back. Levi and Eren put the ingredients on the counter and Levi started to prepare dinner while Eren hung the new canvases next to their other ones. He felt Eren’s hands sneak around him before he heard the teen. Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder while Levi continued working.

“Will you show me how to do it?” Eren asked softly next to his ear.

“Sure. It’s not that hard of a dish.” He pointed to the cupboard nearby. “Grab a large bowl out of there while I clean the peppers. And grab the roaster from under the stove. And wash your hands.”

“Aye aye. Captain.” Eren said letting him go and doing what he was told. Levi explained to him what to do next and he turned on the oven to preheat it while he washed off the peppers he’d pulled the seeds out of. “I’m surprised you can make this.” Eren said holding up his hand that was covered in meat from mixing the ingredients.

“I use a mixer at work, and I don’t mind getting dirty sometimes. It’s more knowing what the mess is from.” Levi tried to explain as he watched Eren continue to mix the ingredients. “When it stops being so sticky, you know you’ve mixed it enough. Then you make large balls and stuff them in the peppers. He made the sauce while Eren continued, placing it in the roaster. Once they were done, Levi placed the stuffed peppers into the stove and set a timer while Eren washed his hands. Levi wiped down the area and was satisfied with the lack of a mess Eren had made.

“Ok. What’s next?” Eren asked, his eyes twinkling. “You said you wanted to clean today.”

“Eren you really don’t need to help. You can sit with Mika and watch tv.”

“But I want to. So tell me what to do.” He was looking at Levi with his sad puppy dog eyes now and Levi let out a sigh.

“Fine, why don’t you help Mika clean her room for now. It shouldn’t be too bad, but vacuum for her.”

“OK!” Eren said with more excitement than was really necessary. He called out for Mikasa and the two went into her room after Eren pulled out the sweeper in the closet. Levi went to the bathroom first and thoroughly cleaned it. He was surprised when he came out, and Eren was cleaning the living room now too. Mikasa was helping him, wiping down the entertainment center while Eren was vacuuming. He could hear Eren singing over the vacuum and was mildly shocked his voice sounded in tune, even if he was singing shit music that Levi didn’t know. Levi got out the broom and dustpan and swept the bathroom and kitchen before mopping both thoroughly. Eren had opened the windows letting in the cool breeze and Levi sniffed the air, loving the smell of everything being fresh and clean.

By the time they were done, the food was ready and Levi dished out their plates, all three sitting on the floor over the coffee table. They talked while they ate, mostly about how Eren was acclimating to living with his aunt and uncle. After they ate, Levi helped Mikasa get cleaned up and in her pajamas while Eren put away the left overs and did the dishes. They put the movie that Mikasa and Eren had picked up, but like Levi expected, it wasn’t long before Mikasa had fallen asleep. He’d seen her struggling to stay awake during dinner and he’d suggested she go to sleep when he was getting her ready. She’d wanted to stay up though, likely to spend more time with them. She’d missed Eren too. He picked her up and put her in her bed, wrapping the blankets over her and making sure her stuffed animals were nearby. Then he shut her door and walked back into the living room. He set his foot up onto the coffee table so he could get his brace off. Eren looked over at him curiously. “Is it bad?”

“No. Not nearly as bad as my shoulder was.” He rolled that shoulder just thinking about it. Eren saw that movement too.

“I can try to massage them. If you want. I know how to from swimming practices.” Levi eyed him curiously. 

“You make it a habit of massaging barely dressed men huh?”

“Don’t make it sound dirty.” Eren said shoving him. “Although being on the swim team was when I really figured out I was attracted to men.”

“I can see why, based on how good you look in your suit.” He stood up and led Eren back to his bedroom. “Let’s see what you can do brat.”

\----------

Eren stood there nervously while Levi took off his shirt and pants, putting on a pair of loose basketball shorts and turning on some music. He hadn’t expected Levi to agree to let him do this. On one hand, he couldn’t wait to get his hands all over Levi, but on the other, he was nervous as hell. “Uh, do you have lotion or icy-hot would be better.” Eren asked quietly.

Levi rummaged through the nightstand and pulled out some lotion. “There’s some menthol shit in the medicine cabinet too.” Eren hurried to get it. He took a moment to breathe while he was alone. This was fine, he asked to do this. It was just a massage, nothing else. But he wanted it to be something else. He gave himself a small pep talk and had the sense to grab a towel along with the ‘menthol shit’ He walked back into Levi’s room. Levi had left the overhead light off, opting for the small light on his nightstand. He was messing with the speaker on his dresser when he heard Eren come back in. Eren shut and locked the door, just to be on the safe side. Levi grabbed his phone and put on some music. It was quiet enough that it wouldn’t wake up Mikasa, but it also helped to fill the empty sound in the room. Levi looked at Eren expectantly.

“Oh, go ahead and lay on your stomach.” Eren said and Levi did as he was told, resting his head on his arms on the pillow. Eren tossed the towel down next to Levi, and sat beside him at first. Levi’s knee had been bothering him the most, so he decided he’d work on that. He put some of the lotion on his hands and rubbed it in before placing it on the back of Levi’s knee. “Let me know if I do anything that hurts you or seems like it’s worse.” Eren told Levi, by no means pretending to be an expert at this. At most they’d massaged cramps out, but injuries weren’t that common. At least not that he’d seen. “I’ll massage the whole leg first, then use the menthol on your knee.” Levi hummed his understanding and Eren gently placed pressure at first, not wanting to cause more damage, and because he was nervous. He got more comfortable with it though as it seemed it was at least enjoyable to Levi, even if he hadn’t helped at all. Eren massaged his thigh and calf, amazed by how much muscle Levi seemed to be hiding. Switching to the menthol he ran his thumbs gently in circles behind the knee, placing a little more pressure where he felt it the most tight. Levi groaned and Eren stopped moving.

“No. Don’t stop. That feels good.” Levi explained. Eren nodded even though Levi couldn’t see it and ran his thumb over the tight muscle some more, his fingers wrapping around his knee and massaging it while he focused on the one spot. He brought up Levi’s ankle testing the knee’s movement now. It would be hard to tell until Levi got up and tried to move. He put the lotion on his hands and moved to the other leg.

“That knee isn’t hurt.” Levi said in a muffled tone. Eren looked up to see Levi’s face in the pillow.

“Yeah, but I don’t want the other leg to get jealous.” Eren said he ran his hands across the expanse of Levi’s leg, starting from the ankle and moving up, stopping just under the hem of Levi’s shorts. He did the same motion a couple more times, then used his thumbs to massage deeper in Levi’s calf muscle causing him to groan again. Eren smirked, happy he seemed to be doing a good job. He gently massaged behind this knee, but didn’t spend as much time on it as he had the injured one. He debated what to do next. He wanted to massage Levi’s shoulder too, but didn’t want to just do it off to the side again. Deciding to be bold, he shuffled again and straddled Levi’s back. He’d be able to put more pressure this way anyways. Levi turned to look at him in his new position and Eren found the look to be incredibly hot. He tried his best to keep his member under control, not necessarily intending for this to be any more than a massage. Not that he’d mind if it led to other things. Eren eyed the drawer Levi had pulled the lotion out of, wondering if there was anything else in there too.

“Oi. If all you’re going to do is sit on my ass then get off me.”

“I can massage it too. If you want.” Eren said with a shy smile. He put some more menthol on his hands as he reached up to Levi’s bad shoulder. He began massaging it and the muscles around it. Pulling that arm out from under the pillow so he could maneuver it as he saw fit. He put more pressure on here than he had on his legs, again finding the tight knots that he tried to massage out underneath the skin.

“Not that I have any previous experience to go off of, but you’re really good at this.” Levi said his voice mumbled again as his head was pressed into the pillow. Eren was worried he wasn’t breathing properly laying that way.

“Thanks. I thought about doing physical therapy when I graduate or sports medicine. I don’t know if I’m smart enough for that though. Maybe I could just do regular massage therapy.

“Mmm. I’m not sure how I’d feel about you giving someone else a massage like this.” Levi mumbled. “Especially straddling other people’s asses.”

Eren laughed as he massaged Levi’s arm with lotion before putting it back under the pillow then pulling out the other one to repeat the steps. “Well I would have a massage table obviously. So I wouldn’t need to be on anyone else’s ass. He leaned forward so he was next to Levi’s ear. “I could save the special massages for you.”

He heard the soft groan again and wished the pillow wasn’t in the way so he could hear it better. “And just what would this ‘special massage’ entail?” Levi asked turning his head just enough so he could look at Eren out of the corner of his eye.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Eren teased finishing up the second arm and putting it back in place. Feeling more emboldened, he shimmied on his perch, then regretted his decision when he realized he had a hard on. He cleared his throat. “Uh, you want me to keep going or stop now that I got the bothersome spots?”

“Keep going. I’m still curious about this special massage.” Levi said. Eren put more lotion on and started at the base of Levi’s neck, pushing up into his undercut Levi releasing a louder groan even when it was muffled by the pillow. He spent some time there, pressing deep into Levi’s neck and shoulder blades

“You’re really tense. You should get like a real massage done. Like probably after each of your matches.”

“Mph. Massages are expensive and a waste of money. Besides, I have you now.”

“Yeah, but I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t care. It feels good.”

Eren continued moving down Levi’s back, noticing small scars as he went. He recalled what Erwin had said once, that he thought Levi was done with cage matches. He didn’t want to draw attention to them, but ran his fingers across a larger one different from the rest.

He lifted himself up so he was sitting more on Levi’s legs as he did his lower back. He tested to see what Levi would do as he slowly ran his thumb under Levi’s waistband. He desperately wanted to massage the globes presented to him. Levi made no move to stop him as he finished up on his back. Finally, he couldn’t resist the temptation anymore. He brought both his hands over Levi’s ass and massaged those muscles over his shorts. He was irritated the silky fabric was in his way. Faster than Eren expected he was no longer on top of Levi, but under him. He didn’t even realize how he’d gotten there, but at the same time wasn’t that surprised after seeing the way Levi fought in his matches. Before he could say or do anything, Levi’s lips were on his own and he moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck, one hand pulling him closer, the other running through his undercut.

“You’re impossible.” Levi said kissing Eren’s neck after allowing Eren to breathe. He let out a shaky breath and moaned again when Levi nibbled on the sensitive spot there. He arched his back, his hard member meeting Levi’s which caused him to moan more. The moan was silenced by Levi’s lips returning to his.

“You’ll wake up Mikasa if you’re too loud.” Levi warned. Fuck he forgot about her again. His mind always forgot about everything but Levi when the man kissed him. The two of them continued their make out session and Eren couldn’t take it any more. He brought his hand down between them and grabbed Levi’s hard member. Levi moaned in return into Eren’s mouth, his arms shaking a little as he held himself up.

“I’m not finished with my massage.” Eren said boldly, but quietly as he rubbed Levi’s cock. “I didn’t get any of your front yet.” He ran his hands over Levi’s tight abs torn between having Levi’s body closer to him or farther away so he could admire it better. Levi looked down at Eren’s hand on his hard on then back up at him. He smirked then and flopped back on his pillow next to Eren, his hands behind his back.

“Fine. Go ahead and finish your massage then. But then it’s my turn.”

Eren shivered involuntarily at the way Levi’s voice dropped at the end. “Uh, your turn for what?”

“A very special massage.” Levi said with a smile. His eyes became serious. “If you don’t want this going further, you’d better stop now.” Levi warned. So that’s part of the reason his hands were behind his head. Eren was setting the pace again. Well, he was more than happy to in this case. He got back up and staddled Levi’s hips again, pretending not to notice when he and Levi rubbed together as he put lotion on his hands once more. He smiled down at Levi as he began to massage his chest, his hands sliding up to softly massage Levi’s neck. He kissed him again as his hands wandered to the side of Levi’s chest before pulling back so he could look at the rock hard abs. His fingers trailed over the muscles, seeing how defined Levi was, the very enticing v leading to his core. Again, he brought his hands over the waistband, seeing what Levi’s reaction would be. Levi only raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t speak or move to stop him.

Moving quickly before Levi could move, he pulled down Levi’s short and his hard member sprung out. Eren looked at it with some concern. He was bigger than Eren would have guessed, based on Levi’s height. Way bigger than Thomas had been. He’d felt it when he’d wrapped his hands around him earlier, but seeing and feeling were two very different things. He saw some precum on the head and very much wanted to taste. Wrapping his hand around the base he brought his head down and sucked.

Apparently Levi hadn’t been expecting that. He heard Levi try to hold back a moan and saw the man biting his hand, the other hand going into Eren’s hair. When he realized Levi wasn’t going to pull him off, he continued with gusto, loving the way his dick felt in his mouth. He loved the velvet texture and the scent that was all Levi. It took him a few tries to take in all of Levi, from being out of practice and to account for the extra length. He looked up at Levi’s face when he bottomed out, feeling the head at the back of his throat as he held back his gag reflex and breathed through his nose. He could hear Levi’s quiet suppressed moans and they were driving him insane. He moaned around Levi’s cock and the smaller man jerked his hips up involuntarily. Eren inwardly smiled, looking up again and seeing Levi’s normally composed face coming undone. He picked up the pace, making sure to still take him deep.

“Eren. Stop.” Levi said hoarsely and Eren lifted his head up. Confused but stopping immediately.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked quizzically. “I thought I kept my teeth back-“ He was flipped over again, landing on his back with an ooph.

“Oh no, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Levi assured him as he reached over Eren’s head and into the dresser again. “I was close to cumming.”

“Well, that was the idea.” Eren said with a smirk.

“It’s not exactly what I had in mind.” Levi said shifting back. Eren could see what he’d reached for now, a bottle of lube and a condom. He looked up to see Levi watching him carefully. “Unless you don’t-“

“If you ask me one more time if I’m ok with this or not, I’m going to smack you.” Eren said in an angry whisper. “I’m a horny brat remember?” He ran his hands all over Levi’s body. “Any gay guy, hell probably some straight guys, would not refuse you.” He pushed Levi back so he could sit up and ripped off his shirt. “I’d go insane if you try to make me wait until I turn 18.” He pulled on his jeans and his underwear, struggling to get them off. “Goddamn skinny jeans. Who came up with these things anyways.

“They look good on you though.” Levi said with a smirk helping Eren take them off. Levi also pushed off his shorts and boxers. Now that he was naked, Eren felt a little less sure of himself and a lot more exposed especially since Levi was looming over him, seemingly taking him all in. “I thought the swim trunks were nice.” Levi said as his hands and his lips began to explore his chest. He pinched one nipple while his lips ensnared the other. Eren’s body arched in pleasure and he bit his bottom lip, worried he’d drawn blood trying to keep quiet. “You taste good too.” Levi said as he continued down. Eren’s muscles weren’t as defined as Levi’s but he knew he had a nice 6 pack and a defined v line from his swimming. He moaned when Levi’s tongue ran across said v line. First on one side, then the other. He was panting as Levi hovered over his member and was about to start begging for Levi to do _something_ when Levi wrapped his lips around the head. His expert tongue swirling around it. Eren flopped his head back and grabbed the pillow so he could moan into it and not be heard. He heard the pop of a bottle and moved the pillow to see Levi had grabbed the lube and was coating his fingers with it. He let go of his dick with a loud pop.

“Eren, I need to see your face.” Levi said his own voice uncertain. Eren moved the pillow, but kept it nearby. He could see Levi was waiting and he gave a small nod, not trusting his voice at the moment. Levi’s mouth returned to his cock while one finger began to massage his taint. When he’d taken all of Eren in his mouth he pushed the lone finger in slowly, his eyes looking up at Eren and he thought it was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. Eren exhaled and relaxed his muscles unable to hide the smile on his face from the pleasure he was feeling. Levi moved that single finger in him while giving Eren the best head he’d ever had. He felt the second finger go in and bit back a moan again. He practically jerked when Levi hit his prostate and began to massage it.

“Oh Fuuuuck.” Eren drawled out.

“Told you I’d give you a special massage.” Levi said, the humor evident in his voice. Eren’s hands found Levi’s hair and the arm he’d propped himself up with. He was panting hard now, trying to keep quiet as best he could. It was something he’d never really been good at. Levi pulled his cock back in his mouth as he began scissoring his fingers and pumping them in and out.

When he bottomed out again he inserted the third finger, and hit Eren’s prostate with every thrust.

“Levi will you just fuck me already!” He hissed pulling on the raven’s hair in frustration.

“Impatient brat.” Levi said releasing his member with another pop. He pulled his fingers out while he reached for the condom. He opened the wrapper and rolled it on smoothly before putting lube over it too. He positioned himself and hovered over Eren who’s eyes were wide as he looked down. “Eren.” Levi said pushing his chin up so he was looking at him. “You can still say no.”

Eren was shaking his head. “No. No I still want it. It’s just, well you’re big and I kinda forgot that until just now.” He laughed shakily. “I tend to forget important things when you’re distracting me.”

“I’ll go slow. You tell me when ok?” Levi said softly, gently. Eren almost teared up. He wished his first time had been more like this. Rather than the rushed awkwardness it had been before. Levi obviously knew what he was doing and seemed to have the patience of a saint. He nodded to Levi while pulling the raven into a deep kiss, his tongue swirling with the other. He felt Levi begin to push in and grunted gripping onto Levi tightly. It was painful, but bearable at the moment. He pushed down himself when Levi hadn’t moved yet pushing Levi in farther and he let go of Levi’s lips panting heavily. “Go ahead, keep going.” He said breathily. Levi nodded and pushed a little further in. They continued this way until Levi had bottomed out. He felt Levi’s arms shaking and now that he was completely in, Eren was able to adjust better. He breathed out again and pulled Levi into a kiss that the raven was happily willing to oblige. “Move.” Eren said softly and Levi started to move within him, slowly at first, but when Eren’s voice went less from grunting to more of moaning he increased the speed. He rolled his hips and Eren saw stars as he hit his prostate.

“Wrap your legs around me.” Levi instructed. Eren did as he was told, wrapping his legs over Levi’s back. Levi rolled his hips again and Eren almost lost it. The new position changing it just enough that Levi was constantly hitting his prostate, the roll of his hips massaging it. Eren was quickly becoming a panting incoherent mess. He’d long since stopped trying to be quiet. All reasoning leaving him as soon as he’d put his legs around his lover. It was Levi who kept him quiet. His mouth sucking in Eren’s moans. “I can’t wait until I can really hear you.” Levi whispered in his ear. His thrusts were getting harder and faster and Eren loved every moment of it. Eren could feel the familiar tightening and warned Levi of his impending orgasm. Levi reached between them and began to stroke Eren causing the teen to finally completely lose it. He came all over his own chest and Levi’s hand. Levi moaned as Eren tightened around him and Eren felt the spasms of Levi’s orgasms deep inside him. His legs came down on the bed. Now useless to him and he panted heavily, not seeming to be able to get enough air. Levi collapsed next to him. An arm wrapped around Eren while he regained his composure. Eren fumbled around him searching for the towel he’d brought in. He’d wanted it to wipe off the excess lotion and ointment, not really expecting this to be the end result. He started to clean himself up when Levi turned his head to see what he was doing and took over for him.

“You ok?” He asked as he cleaned off Eren’s chest and the excess lube around his entrance. Eren jolted still sensitive. He was grinning from ear to ear and nodding happily.

“Yeah. My legs don’t want to work yet and I think you fried my brain. But other than that I’m fantastic.”

Levi chuckled nervously as he stood up and took off his condom tossing it in the trash. “That’s good. I couldn’t restrain it anymore towards the end.”

“Yeah. Trust me I didn’t mind.” Eren said happily. He felt the bed shift as Levi rejoined him pulling a blanket over the both of them.

“I’m very much against you giving anyone else a massage like that.” Levi said as he pulled Eren toward him. Eren smiled happily and snuggled into the man.

“Only for you.” Eren promised kissing Levi’s neck. “Uh, how was it for you?” He asked nervously. “I mean I know you have more experience so-“

“Shut up brat.” Levi said softly kissing his forehead. “It was great for me too.” Eren sighed and leaned into him. This was nice. Not something he and Thomas had ever really done. It had always been quick with him.

“I didn’t peg you to be a cuddler after.” Eren said idly, his hand randomly tracing things on Levi’s chest.

“Normally I’m not. I’m usually kicking people out the door after. You’re different though.” He kissed the top of his head again. “You’re always different.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry this one took so long to update. My other stories and work have been taking up all my time, but this one isn't abandoned, just very slow to update. Hope it was worth the wait!

Hange came over to Levi’s station and he sighed, prepared for another interrogation. She leaned in and looked at him closely before smiling broadly.

“My boy got laid last night didn’t he?” Hange said with a laugh. “You’re unusually happy today. That only happens after you get laid. It was Eren wasn’t it?” Hange asked with a look of fear. “You didn’t cheat on our little muffin did you?”

“No I didn’t cheat on Eren.” Levi said ignoring the rest of her rant. Fucking crazy shitty four eyes how did she know everything? Between her and Mike practically sniffing shit out of people, there was no hiding anything. He looked at the papers Hange was holding trying to redirect her mania. “The fuck are those?” He asked pointing to the papers with his knife.

“I see what you did there little leprechaun. I will take your omission as me being correct for now as I do have more important things to discuss. But don’t think I won’t come back to it.” Hange winked at him and put the brochures on the table. “Now I know you said no to college when you first got out of high school but Mike and I were talking-“

“No Hange.” Levi said pushing the brochures out of the way. “I told you then, I’m not cut out for college. I barely made it through high school, and that was primarily because of you and Erwin.”

“So we help you through college too.” Hange said pushing them back in his way.

“I don’t have money for college and I’m not smart enough for scholarships or anything.”

“You wouldn’t need to worry about that. Because Mike and I would pay for it.”

Levi stopped chopping and turned to give Hange his undivided attention. “You really think I would take some charity case?” He asked, tempted to use the knife on her.

“Quit interrupting me and listen.” She pushed the brochure in front of him again. “This is a culinary school. We’d send you there for the business, not because we think you’re some charity case. Mike said it came up yesterday. He and I had talked about it before, but now he wants to push it again. It wouldn’t be like going to a normal university so if you’re not book smart, it doesn’t matter. Which I think is absolute bullshit mind you. I think you’re smart but your confidence is crap. You think you should be stupid because of how you were raised but you’ve always done well when you applied yourself.”

This would be a good opportunity for you. Lets be honest Levi, I don’t expect you to stay here working for me forever. This would give you the chance to grow.” She opened the brochure and pointed to the one page. “And there’s a business track too. So you can take classes for if you want to run your own restaurant. Remember, one of the things you said you wanted to do was own your own coffee shop?”

“Tch. I was younger and I didn’t realize what went with owning my own place.” He said nonchalantly, while he looked at the page. “I can just work here until one of you retires and take over the place.” He pointed his knife at Hange. “And if you give it to Oluo instead of me I swear I’ll never speak to you again.”

“Sweetie, we’re not retiring for a long time.” Hange said leaning onto the counter. “Will you at least take a look at it?” She smiled too innocently and had him put down the knife. “I may have made an appointment for us to see it in about an hour.” She waved at Eld who was putting on his apron. “Eld’s going to cover for you while we go. Oh and you have to go, this is your bosses orders.”

“You going to fire me if I don’t?”

“Maybe.” Hange cackled. “Better get ready before you find out.”

“Stupid sniffing giant. I’m kicking his ass.” Levi said ripping his apron off. He glared at Eld. “Don’t you dare mess up my station, and make sure you clean up after yourself.” Eld looked at him wide eyed and nodded aggressively. Levi washed his hands and met Hange by her office. She was smiling happily like she’d just won the lottery. Levi stormed off waiting for her to follow and he heard her laughing behind him.

Levi was silent as Hange drove them from their hometown to a nearby city. It wasn’t far of a drive, but Levi certainly wouldn’t be able to walk it, and he hadn’t seen any bus station signs on their way here. He told Hange as much and she hummed to herself nodding her head. He slouched back in his seat in annoyance. Hange pulled into a large building, which looked like any other office buildings in the area from the outside. He followed the woman dutifully as she _skipped_ ahead singing to herself looking for the entrance. They rode the elevator to the third floor and found a receptionist waiting for them. Levi looked around and saw a banner on the wall with the school name and logo. So far he wasn’t impressed Hange signed them in and took a seat while they waited for the admissions representative to meet them. Levi had remembered doing this with Erwin a few times before he had graduated. Since Levi was under the age of 18 at the time, he’d needed a guardian to come with him, and Kenny wasn’t about to go. He shook the reps hand and pumped out some sanitizer before following him and Hange, rubbing it excessively into his palms. He had no clue what the man did and didn’t trust people to do something simple as washing their hands often enough.

He walked them down a hall, what would have been offices were classrooms that they were able to see in as they walked. He talked about the types of students they had and the classes Levi would take. Hange spoke for Levi saying he would be interested in the business and culinary program, the rep saying that one was a popular one, albeit longer than the other program. The theory and the business classes would all be here, and he’d have an internship at the end of his program. The school had an agreement with a lot of restaurants that Levi would be able to choose from. Hange mentioned that Levi worked for her and asked if it would be possible to do the internship there.

“As long as he’s learning something new it shouldn’t be an issue. We’d have to get an arrangement set up with your restaurant before that happened, but once it was complete, you’d be able to accept other students for their internships if you wanted.”

Hange nodded excitedly, telling Levi she could start to give him some managerial tasks. The man took them through a set of double doors and Levi was impressed with what he saw. The room was set up in stations, but each was its own kitchen, similar to how cooking competition shows had their space set up. There was a whiteboard and a projector at the front of the classroom and he could tell the appliances were top grade. He asked if he could look and the man nodded. Levi went to the nearest station and looked through the cupboards finding high quality utensils and pots/pans. There were other appliances in large cabinets off to the side. The representative explained this room was primarily used for baking classes and led them toward an adjacent room which was set up like the kitchen in Hange’s restaurant rather than individual stations. The man explained that this way people learned how to cook in a normal setting, but also so the class could work together like they would in larger restaurants. He took them down the hall and a small café was set up. He explained on certain days the students would work there to get some experience before the internship. Levi inspected some of the food they had on display while Hange pestered one of the students asking them about the school, if they liked it, and what their favorite class was. Levi had to pull her away reminding her that they needed to work. There were 2 more rooms that were set up like kitchens, but smaller than the first one they’d been to. The closest one to the café was used for prep for the items that would be sold. They returned back to the front desk through another door, the school basically one giant loop.

Hange thanked the man for his time and nudged Levi when he didn’t say anything prompting him to say thanks as well. He gave her some more papers with pricing information .and payment options as well as scholarship opportunities. Hange looked through them as they walked back, her nose nearly touching the papers. Levi had to push and pull her out of people’s way she was so engrossed in them. Levi scowled at her and tried to take them away from her, but she held them above her head.

“No. I told you, you don’t need to worry about paying for this.”

“Give me the damn papers shitty glasses.” Levi said, annoyed he practically had to jump to reach for them. She held them up higher from his reach irritating him more. “I’d like to know if the price is worth it. It wasn’t all that impressive of a place.”

“It’s reasonable. Much cheaper than the college I went to, then again I double majored in science and business. But it’s cheaper than some of the other schools I looked at too, and this one is the closest. I’m sure you don’t want to go away for college.

“I wouldn’t be able to even if I wanted to. Mikasa remember? I’m not about to make her go to another school just so I can go to some shitty college that I’ll just fail out of.”

“Stop doing that.” Hange berated him, smacking him in the head with the papers. “You are smart Levi. You’re more than just fighting. I’ve always told you that, since the day you walked into the restaurant.” Levi looked at the ground, not comfortable with being praised. “If this isn’t something you want to do because you want to achieve something else then that’s fine, but I don’t want to hear anymore about you being incapable of doing it.” Another smack on the head for emphasis. “You are capable, and I’m sure you’ll do great. They’ll see everything Mike and I do.” She pushed his head up with her long nimble fingers. “Are you done now? Because I’m hungry.”

“Tch.” Levi responded, his ears reddening from the praise she’d given him. He followed her to the car and she drove around until they decided on a restaurant. She folded her hands in front of her while they waited for their food and Levi knew the discussion about college wasn’t over yet.

“What did you think about the school? Not thinking about the price?”

Levi took a sip of his tea. “It was nice. Different from the places Erwin used to take me after we got past the classrooms. I do like that they have day and evening classes. It’s convenient for most people I suppose. I like that they give hands on experience early and the classes are geared toward what you need to know, not some stupid history or philosophy courses.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear the part about history because Erwin would be extremely offended by that.” Hange smiled. “Could you see yourself going there?”

Levi bit his cheek. “If I didn’t have other responsibilities maybe.” Hange’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and he held up his hand before she started jumping for joy. “But it just won’t work for me. I can’t do the day classes because that’s when I’m working for you. I can’t attend the evening classes since I have to watch Mikasa. I can’t afford to work less to go to class, and it would be pointless to spend my paycheck paying for a babysitter. Once I run out of my savings I’ll barely be scraping by. Maybe when Mikasa is older I can go to school, but right now it’s not possible.”

“Erwin and I can help. I think she’s gotten over her fear of him and she doesn’t seem to mind Mike. Eren could watch her too. I’m sure Isabel wouldn’t mind if she came over the nights you have class.”

“I’d still have to pay anyone who watches her. That’s counterproductive.”

“And who from that list do you think you need to pay?” Hange argued. “Eren? Maybe, but I’m sure he’d do it for free if you asked. He’s watched her before. And you said she’d made a friend at school. Maybe the nights you have classes could be play dates for them and you can return the favor the nights your off.” She pushed the schedule in front of him again. “You could try it part time at first, see if you like it, and see if it’s something you could manage. Or you can try the hybrid program with online theory classes and you go in for the hands on ones. Either way you’d go in 2 nights a week, or days if you’d prefer. Mike will work around your school schedule.”

“Oluo would complain and say I’m getting special privileges again.”

“I don’t care. He can complain all he wants. He’s lucky I made him a manager and not you. I just didn’t want to add that responsibility to you yet.” She looked at him with wide eyes, always seeming bigger under her thick glasses. “Please, just think about it. Really think about it before you say no.”

“You that determined to be rid of me?” Levi smirked. “Fine. I’ll think about it.”

\----------

Levi did think about it, debating it in his mind for several days. He hadn’t seen much of Eren and he hadn’t wanted to discuss it with him over the phone or texts so he waited. The match Kenny had set up was tonight and Levi had asked Eren if Mikasa could stay with him for the evening since Eren was the least suspicious of everyone Levi could ask. Eren decided to come watch Mikasa though, rather than having her come to his aunts. One look at the familiar bag by the door and Eren knew what Levi was doing. Eren didn’t give him too hard a time about it, not after what Levi said he wanted to do with the money, but he didn’t seem too pleased. He asked Levi if he was going to do any more tournaments and Levi didn’t know how to answer him. Finally, Eren told him to be careful and gave him a light kiss before Levi needed to leave. Levi tossed his bag in the back seat of Kenny’s car while the man drove to their match. 

“Kenny, do you think I’d do good in college?” Levi asked as Kenny helped wrap his hands.

“College? You’re streetsmart kid, not book smart.” Kenny said not even hesitating. “Waste of money if you ask me. Where this come from?”

“Hange took me to see a place.”

“Hange is always meddling. She has a lot of aspirations for you kid, but her head is too high in the damn clouds.” Levi frowned and nodded. It wasn’t anything that he hadn’t said himself up to this point. Kenny looked up at him tapping his wrapped hands. “Keep your head on straight kid. Focus on the fight. This is what you know you’re good at.”

“But is this really all?” Levi mumbled If Kenny heard him, he chose not to answer, and Levi hadn’t been expecting one. With a final nod, Levi followed Kenny out to the makeshift arena. Looks like he was participating in another cage fight. Levi looked at the cage walls and frowned, seeing current and dried blood along the metal chains. There were a lot of places where the cage walls were jagged. “Kenny, we agreed, no cages.” He hissed at the eldest Ackerman.

“I know kid, but the money makes it worth it. I’ve set you up for 3 matches so don’t go in hot. Save some moves for the last one.” Kenny moved away from him then towards the bookie and probably to find alcohol or drugs. There was no point trying to get out of this now. Levi would just make it quick and stay away from the cage walls.

His first opponent was another smaller man. He had only an inch or two over Levi and was built for speed. Levi planned out his strategy based on how he saw the man move while warming up. The crowd was cheering but Levi could tell based on the lack of attention this wasn’t a high stakes match. He made sure not to look like he was favoring one leg over the other, his knee had healed and didn’t bother him, but this was also the first fight he was going to try since getting injured. He gave a nod to his opponent before the siren signaled the beginning of the match. The man rushed him and Levi was left to defend against rapid kicks and punches. He was able to keep up and he managed to land a few blows of his own before taking the man down to the hard floor. Levi ignored the pain from the impact. Nothing was broken, but it certainly wasn’t a soft landing like the mats were. He snaked his limbs around the other man effectively pinning him to the ground and unable to punch or kick. It also left the other man’s joints straining and Levi put all of his weight onto the man, hearing him wheeze under him. He knew he weighed much more than he looked and used that to his advantage. The man started to tap his hand signifying he was giving up and Levi loosened his grip just slightly in case it was a trick. He tapped the ground harder until the person playing ref called it and Levi hopped off him, even offering to help the man stand back up. Damn, one real tournament and now Levi wanted to be all sportsman like. He saw Kenny nod and give him a thumbs up from above and he left the arena until his next bout.

He had been able to rest before he was called out again, and this time the man was taller, but lean. Not the beefy men that Levi usually went against at these things. He was quick this time, using his speed to throw kicks and punches successively, similar to what his opponent had done to him the last match. His hits still held power in them though, and a good knee to the chest followed up with a strong uppercut and the man was down without too much effort on his part. He sauntered off and waited until his final match of the night.

As he waited he couldn’t help but think of his uncles words, mixing with Hange’s. Hange and Mike saw potential in him. They wanted him to be something more, yet Kenny didn’t see it. Saw the street punk who helped him win poker matches and tournaments like this. He’d been mildly supportive of Levi trying a tournament, but he may have known what the result would be and let Levi try his way first. He tried to shake his thoughts away as the last match was about to begin. He didn’t want to do this for the rest of his life. He wouldn’t be able to do it forever. One injury and he might be out for good. And then what? Find someone to throw into the matches instead like Kenny did with him? The idea of Mikasa coming anywhere near one of these hell holes made him cringe.

Now wasn’t the time to be focusing on it. One match at a time. He looked at his opponent. He was larger than Levi and more muscle than the last two. The man sneered at him. So he was cocky too. Levi could work with that. He got into a defensive stance before the match began. He was not expecting the power behind the man’s blows and he was thrown across the room hitting the cage walls. He yelled out when he felt the metal dig into his back and he landed on his hands and knees trying to get his breathing back. The man kicked his stomach and Levi was glad it had been hours since he ate. He dodged another attack, but came too close to the cage walls again, pinned between them and his opponent. He felt the wire digging into his back as he held up his hands trying to defend himself from the blows. He could hear the man’s breathing becoming labored already so he decided to try and wait him out. He could handle the blows for a little longer until another opening presented itself. Good things come to those who wait, because in a few more moments he found his opportunity. He grappled the man to the floor, holding him firmly in place until the man tapped out.

With his final match done, Levi went to the back and showered as quickly as possible, following his normal routine. He washed his back roughly, frowning when he saw all the blood flowing down the drain. He could only imagine the damage he’d caused this time. He rested his head against the wall as the water hit his back, still mulling things over in his head. He didn’t want to destroy his body any more, but what else was he really good at? Hange saw him like a son so of course she’d praise him on his skills, Mike too. He sincerely doubted it would be enough, just like all of this hadn’t been enough in a tournament.

When he no longer saw blood streaming down the drain, Levi got out and dressed, searching for his uncle and stopping to grab a drink before he did so. One drink turned into two, then three as he gave up trying to find his uncle in the crowd and chose to remain at the bar. A woman clad in skin tight clothing sat next to him and he fought back the urge to cringe away from the overuse of perfume and the face caked in more makeup than a clown would likely wear. She spoke to him and he ignored her ordering another shot just to shut her up for a moment. He looked around trying to find his uncle again so they could leave and he could get away from this woman who kept trying to paw at him.

When he was unable to find his uncle, he left the bar ignoring the woman while she tried to talk to him. He walked outside, pulling his jacket around himself tighter. It was colder than usual. He cursed when he saw his uncle’s car was gone and pulled out his phone calling the old man swearing and almost throwing the phone in frustration when Kenny’s phone went to voicemail. It wasn’t the first time he’d been left behind, but it was the farthest he’d been from home when his uncle decided to abandon him.

“Fuck you Kenny.” Levi said to his voicemail after calling him again. He looked at his phone. Hange and Erwin would be sleeping, although it wouldn’t stop either of them to run to his rescue. He hated the idea, and the thought of the lecture that would accompany it was even worse. He went back inside to talk to the bookie almost expecting Kenny to take his portion of the pay with him when he left. The bookie gave him his cut, and while he was sure he was shorted, he couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be. Shoving it in his pockets he decided to call a ride rather than bother anyone. He had a couple more shots while he waited, thankfully in peace as the woman had found a more willing victim by the bar. When he got the confirmation his ride was there, he drank the last of his beer, feeling a pleasant buzz as he got into the car.

Staying awake during the ride was a chore and Levi was certain he’d fallen asleep for at least a portion of it, but he became more aware as the view became more familiar and soon he was back in his apartment complex making his way up the stairs to his small humble abode.

He walked into the apartment quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone, his feet had other plans though as he managed to trip as he walked in, finding it ridiculously funny in his current state of mind. The pale blue from the tv was the only illumination, and it was soon hidden from Levi as he looked up at Eren. The teen was rubbing his eyes and looked as though he’d been sleeping while he waited. Levi gave him a big grin and held out his arms hoping Eren would help him stand.

“Hi baby.” Levi said trying to get the teen to understand without him using words. Words were complicated now anyways.

“Hey Levi” Eren said cautiously looking at him with his head tilted. “You hit your head or something?”

“I was drinking.” Levi explained. “Kenny left me there.”

“What?!” How did you get home?” Eren looked out the door, and when he didn’t see anyone there, he shut and locked it. He reached down and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, and Levi hummed his approval burying his face in Eren’s neck and kissing him there. “You’re so warm” Levi mumbled.

“Yeah, and you’re heavy.” Eren replied, practically dragging him to the bedroom before dropping him onto the bed. “You didn’t answer my question.” He said as he looked through Levi’s drawers.

“What question?” Levi asked having already forgotten. He was distracted by the golden skin peeking out of Eren’s shirt and his nice ass as he bent down.

He heard Eren sigh in irritation and when he turned, he looked upset. Levi cocked his head, unsure of what he’d done to make the brunette mad at him. “How did you get home Levi?”

“Oh.” Levi showed him his phone. “I used the app thingy and a car came.”

Eren nodded and tossed a set of clean clothes onto the bed. “Well, at least you didn’t walk or hitchhike I guess.” He said quietly, pushing Levi away when he tried to continue kissing him. “Lift your arms up.” Levi hissed when the fabric slid across his cuts, having forgotten about them due to his inebriation. He instinctively jerked away when Eren tried to turn him to look at what he’d reacted to. Eren’s eyes darkened when he saw the wounds and he left the room without another word, returning with antiseptic and bandages.

Levi was silent while Eren worked, almost lulled to sleep a few times. The alcohol had finally really hit him and now he just wanted to go to sleep. He kept trying to lean back into Eren, but Eren kept pushing him away.

“Hey brat, did I do something to piss you off?” Levi asked looking over his shoulder at Eren, who looked angrier than Levi had seen him before. His hands were still gentle as he worked, probably following what he’d seen Erwin do, but he could notice a small tremor in his hands.

“Pissed off? Why would I be pissed off?” Eren asked his voice rising an octave. “You said you weren’t going to fight anymore, and you definitely didn’t say anything about another cage match.”

“I didn’t know it was going to be a cage until I got there.” Levi explained, trying to twist away, but Eren held him in place, refusing to look him in the eye.

“So you leave.” Eren responded curtly. “You call Hange or Erwin and you tell them to come get you. Hell, you could have called Aunt Iz and she’d have come.”

“Eren, I’m sorry. I didn’t think-“

“Then you come home drunk.” Eren cut him off. “Like we both have some good experiences with people drinking.” There was no mistaking the trembling now, and he’d dropped the supplies onto the bed.

Well, that was a quick way to sober up. It hadn’t occurred to him that drinking might bother Eren. He didn’t drink often and it had been a long time since he’d been this drunk. Levi spun and tried to pull Eren to him only to have Eren pull away again and sit farther from him, still not meeting his eyes. “Eren, I’d never hurt you.” He whispered, appalled Eren might even think that. “I’d never hurt you or Mikasa.” He repeated.

“I don’t care!” Eren yelled then slapped his hand over his mouth realizing how loud he’d been. “I never thought dad would hurt me either.” He whispered. “He never even punished me when I was a total asshat before.”

“Eren-“ Levi tried to reach for him once more, his hand hanging in midair as Eren moved passed him.

“I’m going to go home.” Eren said already at the doorway. “Sleep it off Levi.”

“Wait, Eren don’t go. It’s late.” He patted the spot on the bed. “Stay with me.” He practically begged, which he couldn’t recall ever doing for anyone before. He couldn’t shake the feeling if he let Eren go now, he might not see him again. “I-I can sleep on the couch.” He offered. “But you shouldn’t be out this late alone.”

“I’ll call Aunt Iz. Night Levi.” He shut the bedroom door and Levi tried to go after him but fell again when he tried to walk. He cursed his body for betraying him now trying to shake away the buzz that was controlling his mind. He heard Eren talking on the phone, heard how his voice hitched and he slumped to the ground in defeat. He may not have physically hurt Eren, but he was the reason why he was crying now, and that hurt more than any of the hits he took tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter does have some non consensual acts so please be advised.

Eren didn’t talk to Levi for weeks after leaving his home. He’d talked it out with his Aunt Iz the next morning and she’d helped him see both sides. She’d been the one to assure him that while he had a reason to be worried, he shouldn’t act out just because someone was drinking. His father’s reactions had been abnormal, and while Isabel didn’t necessarily agree with Levi drinking, he hadn’t done anything to suggest he was going to hurt Eren or Mikasa. She reasoned that Eren’s own actions were likely more hurtful than anything Levi had done to him and that stung. He hoped Levi had been too drunk and had forgotten about it, but as the days went on, and he didn’t hear from him, he grew concerned. Still, he was stubborn, and he refused to be the first person to reach out.

He was sitting in class per usual and trying to pay attention to the lecture, but wasn’t really feeling it today. He was happy for the distraction when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Trying not to get excited like he usually did each time his phone went off he looked to see who it was. Mina had text him.

_Hey Eren! We’re coming back into town for another one of Reiner’s tournaments today. Will you be there again?_

Eren chewed his lip. If Levi was fighting tonight he hadn’t said anything. _I don’t think so. Not sure if my friend is fighting or not._

_Oh! Bummer! I’m not sure how they pick who fights in these things honestly. I just come to get out of school lol. And added bonus there’s the chance we’ll see you! Do you still want to come? You can hang out with us. Or maybe we can meet after?_

Eren didn’t really see the harm in going out. He hadn’t done much of anything but mope since his fight with Levi and he was starting to feel guilty always being home. He felt like he was intruding on Aunt Iz’s place still. _I’ll have to ask my aunt, but she shouldn’t mind._ He glanced over and saw Sasha leaning towards him, a lollipop in her mouth.

_Great! We’ve all really missed you Eren. Text me if you can come. We can even pick you up if we need to._

Eren put his phone away and saw Sasha still staring at him. “Uh, everything ok Sasha?”

“Mmmhmm.” She said in response. Sitting back in her seat like normal. While Mrs. Sanderson moved to change her PowerPoint, he felt Sasha tapping him on the shoulder.

“I didn’t know you had a secret crush.” She said quietly.

“It’s not a crush.” Eren said blushing thinking of Levi rather than Mina at the moment. “It’s an old friend from my last school. She’s coming into town wants to hang out.”

Sasha popped out her lollipop smiling. “Cool! We should all hang out then.” Eren looked at her in confusion. While they had been friendly they really hadn’t spoken much outside of regular class stuff. This was probably the longest conversation he had with the odd girl.

“Uh. Sure.” Eren said not really sure what else to say to her. She sat back and pulled out a piece of paper, tucked it into the tab on a pen and chucked it at Connie’s desk. Eren’s eyes widened with her accuracy. She smiled at him crunching down on her lollipop and looking sheepishly at Mrs. Sanderson when she glared at her.

“Ms. Braus, do I need to remind you that there is no eating in my classroom?”

“It’s not really eating though is it? It’s more like a mint.” Sasha said pulling out the stick. “I mean, I’m not pulling out a bag of chips or bringing my lunch in from the cafeteria.” She dug in her bag. “I probably have enough for everyone if that’s the problem.”

“No food Ms. Braus. That includes candy or mints.”

“Yes ma’am understood.” Sasha saluted to the woman earning her an exasperated sigh from the teacher. Eren smiled at the interaction. He hadn’t failed to notice it was a diversion for Connie to read the note without being caught. He was giving Sasha a thumbs up and Sasha leaned forward again.

“Since you’re new here, you want us to pick where to go? There’s a really fun trampoline park and they have some pretty awesome pizza there too.”

“I can message my friends and see. They’re going to a fighting match first though.”

“Cool! Sounds like fun. We’ll do that first and then go hang out. Then I get to see the pretty girl who’s not your crush.” Sasha winked and sat back in her seat before she got reprimanded again.

\----------

He’d messaged his aunt around lunchtime, knowing it was when she could answer and she’d told him he could go, but to let her know if he needed her to pick him or his friends up and if he would be later than 11 to text her. It was a Friday anyways so he didn’t need to wake up early. He had taken a lifeguard position at the club mostly out of boredom, but he also wanted to have some of his own money and to be able to help Aunt Iz with anything if she needed it. He was off tomorrow though, so that worked out too. When he walked into the lunch room Sasha jumped up.

“Eren! Come sit with us!” Sasha said. Eren made his way over to his table. Normally he ate alone or took his food outside. Sasha and Connie were sitting together at the end of a table, but seemed to be separate from the other people there. “So? Are the plans on for tonight?”

“Um yeah. I’m allowed to go.”

“Sweet. I’m looking forward to it.” She put her arm over Eren should and frowned when he hunched away. “Do you not like touching? I’m sorry I get a little excited sometimes.”

“I just wasn’t expecting it.” Eren admitted. Maybe Levi had begun to wear off on him. “So, I’ve got to ask, why the sudden interest?”

Sasha chewed her lip and looked to Connie. He swallowed what he was eating before responding for her. “We’ve tried talking to you before, but being subtle didn’t seem to work.”

“And you seem down lately.” Sasha pitched in. “Like you were when you first came, so you know, we thought we’d try again.”

“Oh.” He didn’t think anyone really noticed him at all.

“We’re not going to pry, but we both will listen if you need to talk.” Connie pointed at Sasha with his fork. “Just give her some food and she’ll sit and listen to you all day as long as it doesn’t run out.” Sasha nodded. “Just watch your fingers. She will bite.”

Sasha’s cheeks reddened “It was one time! And that was in middle school.” She turned to Eren. “I may have bit a kid who used to sit with us, but he tried to steal my cupcake. It was completely self defense.”

Eren laughed listening to the two of them argue about the incident. He ate his meal Aunt Iz had sent with him, missing the ones Levi used to send when they had been neighbors. He didn’t even ask, just when he made one for Mikasa he made one for Eren too, handing him a container with food in it. He’d done it since they started dating too, but not as often. One time when Eren forgot a lunch he was complaining to Levi about it in his morning class. Erwin found him in the hall and handed him a to go container from the restaurant saying Levi had dropped it off for him. God he missed him.

“See, that’s what I mean.” Sasha said poking his cheek. “I like it better when you’re smiling dumbly at nothing.”

“Sorry.” Eren said.

“You don’t have to be sorry for being sad.” Sasha tilted her head. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He smiled at her, although it wasn’t the one she was talking about. That one was probably when Levi would send him a message in class. When lunch ended Sasha shoved what was left on her plate in her mouth, grabbed what was left of Connies food and made a mad dash out.

“Also, guard your food.” Connie said with a smile. “Or she does something like this. She’s got some weird superhuman metabolism.”

After school they found Eren again and offered to take him to the tournament. Eren found Mina and the others waving and he quickly introduced everyone before going in. He saw Thomas there, but tried to ignore the look the blonde was giving him. Eren looked over at the scoreboard, just to make sure he didn’t see Levi’s name there. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or disappointed when he didn’t find it. Reiner did well again, getting third place. He told the group he was tired though and wanted to go to the hotel and sleep. Bert and Annie went with him while Eren’s old friends followed him, Connie, and Sasha to the trampoline park. Eren looked around in excitement. It seemed like a fun place to be. He put his shoes in his locker, having a sense of déjà vu as he tried to get past Hannah and Franz started making out next to them and he had to sidestep past them. He jumped when Thomas was suddenly there and in his personal space none the less. His hand way to close to his crotch for comfort.

“Lay off the caffeine Eren.” Thomas said smiling, nudging his hip with his hand. “I’m just trying to get into my locker.”

“oh haha.” Eren laughed nervously. “Yeah, sure. I’m just gonna go, over there.” He pointed to Sasha and bolted toward her. She smiled as she put on the socks they’d been given and handed a pair to him.

“Have you ever been to a place like this before?” She asked and he and the other group shook their heads. “Well it’s pretty self explanatory. Over there is where you can play basketball. That’s one of our favorite places and we’re excited there’s enough of us to play a real game today. You can also go up there. She pointed to the level up. “You can jump and dive into the foam pit.” There’s trampolines to the right that are basically just for that if you don’t care for heights or anything and there’s a dodgeball room.

“Ooh. Dodgeball!” Mina clapped her hands and looked around. “We’re one person of from having fair teams though.”

“That’s ok. You can have the extra. Consider it having home field advantage.” Connie perked up smiling evily at the group.

“We get Eren.” Sasha said pulling Eren toward their side. “He does live here now so it’s only fair.” Eren was just happy he wouldn’t have to be on the same team as Thomas. “Do we want to do that first then?” The group agreed so they made their way over to the enclosed room. Connie went and grabbed some balls and set them on the center line. “Ok. Simple rules. You get hit you’re out. You catch a ball the person who threw it now joins your team.”

“Well that’s different.” Thomas said. Only he and Mina were really listening. Connie nodded.

“Yeah. It makes it a little more interesting than just getting people out. Can completely change the game. Those that are out, go to the side and you’ll act as refs for close calls.”

“Are you any good at dodgeball?” Sasha asked quietly as they went to their side.

“I mean, I’m ok with it I guess. It’s been awhile since I played.”

“Ok. Good enough. If you don’t feel comfortable throwing, just toss the ball to me.” Eren nodded “Ready, set, go!” Everyone ran towards the balls in the middle of the court, Eren sliding on the slick mat. He missed a ball because of it, but was able to dodge Franz’s attempt to hit him and he jumped out of the way from Mina’s. Hollering when he got a lot higher than he’d expected. Oh yeah, trampoline dodgeball was going to be fun.

Sasha was a freaking beast. She pelted Mina and then Hannah when Connie tossed his ball toward her. She jumped out of the way when Thomas threw one at her and Eren dodged another one sent by Franz. He tossed it back at him, but Franz caught it so he was forced to defect which led to a series of balls being thrown by Sasha as she screamed ‘no mercy!’ He didn’t have a chance to catch them but he was nimble enough to avoid being hit. He, Franz and Thomas all had a ball now and they tried to pelt Sasha, but Connie valiantly jumped in the way taking the hit. He made some dramatic scene as he left to the sidelines. “Avenge me!” he yelled to Sasha and Eren laughed.

Thomas lost his footing as he dodged one of Sasha’s throws, running into Eren. Eren fell back onto the trampoline, both of them bouncing up a few times before finally settling. Thomas had grabbed onto him as they kept moving, possibly so they wouldn’t hurt eachother, but Eren was trying to pry him off.

“Come on Thomas move.” Eren said. Sasha at least waited until they were both standing again, but Eren let her hit him, annoyed with the game and Thomas in general. He sat between Connie and Mina on the side until eventually Sasha won doing a victory lap.

“I’m going to try the pits.” Eren said getting up not bothering to look if anyone was following him. It didn’t surprise him to see Thomas had. He grew more irritated, feeling a sense of unease as well and so after trying the pit once, he went and found Sasha and Mina who were conversing together. Franz and Hannah had disappeared probably to make out.

“Hey Eren! Want to play basketball?” Connie yelled. Waving a basketball around. Eren wasn’t really good at it, but Connie said he wasn’t either, and he just liked to be able to slam dunk since he never really could with his height. Eren smiled thinking of another short guy he knew. They got into the game, although they were probably breaking all of the rules that came with a real basketball game. Eren threw his shirt off when he started to get overheated and Connie did the same, Sasha groaned as they landed near her and Connie chuckled. She and Mina didn’t seem to mind the view though, and Thomas came to sit by Mina shortly after.

Eren won the game but it was because they both had given up lying on the trampoline as they caught their breath. Eren walked over to Sasha to pick up his shirt.

“Do you play any sports Eren? I haven’t seen you doing anything at school yet.”

“No, not here anyways. I used to be on the swim team at the old school, found one here because of a friend, but it’s not school affiliated.”

“Oh. I didn’t know swimming resulted in all that.” Sasha said leaning back on her elbows and gesturing at his chest. Eren blushed and hurried to put his shirt back on. “Everyone has to be involved in something at our school though. I’m on the softball team.”

“Well that makes sense now why you’re so good at dodgeball. Are you a pitcher? Thomas coughed and Eren wished he was close enough to kick him meanwhile Sasha nodded. “And what do you do Connie?”

“Heh, I’m on the golf team. Ridiculously easy sport and I get to ride around in a golf cart.”

“Hmm, when does swimming usually play? I’m assuming spring/summer?” Eren nodded. “Then you’d want something Fall/ Winter so it didn’t interfere. Maybe cross country? Or you could try out for basketball.”

“I run a lot for swimming anyways, so Cross country might not be so bad. I thought about track too. Mr. Smith talked to me about what team I wanted to be on, but since I started late I’m going to have to do a spring sport to make sure I meet the requirements.”

“We’ll come up with something. I’ve seen people get away with it if it’s a sport they are in that the school doesn’t provide, so you might fall in that loophole. Were you any good at swimming?”

“Oh he was amazing!” Mina piped in. “He had a lot of first places at our school. He would have probably been captain this year if he hadn’t moved, even though he’s just a junior.”

“Were you on the team with him?”

“No. I just went to the meets a lot.” Mina smiled and nudged Sasha. “Trust me, it’s something you want to see too.”

“Okayyyy enough of Eren and his chiseled abs.” Connie said rolling his eyes. “How bout we get some food huh? That game has me worn out and I want a shake!”

“Food!!” Sasha jumped up immediately and grabbed onto Eren and Connie’s hands dragging them along. Everyone swapped out of their socks and put their shoes back on. Mina found Franz and Hannah, and from the blush she had on her face, it wasn’t a pretty sight. They walked to the adjoining pizza parlor and piled into a large booth, Eren sitting between Sasha and Thomas who kept discretely putting his hand on Eren’s thigh, ignoring when he would try and smack it off. He wanted to yell at Thomas to back off and tell him that he had a boyfriend now, but was still too scared to come out. He’d only just made friends with Sasha and Connie. He didn’t want to ruin that yet.

Sasha was engrossed with a conversation with Mina and Connie that he didn’t think she noticed Thomas’ advances at least, but Eren felt trapped and just wanted to go home. He sucked on his milkshake and only spoke when spoken to, trying to keep up a smile so no one suspected anything. When Thomas grabbed his dick he jumped up.

“Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom.” He said shyly. Sasha looked up at him before nodding and pushing Connie out of the way so Eren could get out. Eren bolted to the bathroom, taking a minute to just breathe and be alone. He wanted Levi here. He wanted to take Mikasa to the trampoline place. He almost started to cry just missing the two Ackermans, and he was so wrapped up in his own head he didn’t see or hear the bathroom door open before he was pulled into a bathroom stall and Thomas was roughly kissing him. Eren’s eyes widened and he pushed back but Thomas grabbed his arms and used his body weight to keep Eren in place.

“Thomas get off.” Eren said again trying to push him away, but bucking his hips had the opposite effect of what he wanted.

“You didn’t use to be this big of a prude.” Thomas said kissing Eren’s neck. “You used to like this.” He grabbed onto Eren through his clothing again and Eren tried to move out of the way.

“Stop. We’re not together anymore.” Eren tried to reason with him. He managed to get an arm away and pushed Thomas into the opposite wall. Making sure everything was in place he walked back out of the stall.

“Quit playing so hard to get.” Thomas said yanking his hair and pushing him into the wall, Eren whined and tried to get his hair free when he froze hearing a sucking sound behind him. He looked to see Thomas sucking on his fingers.

“No. Thomas don’t.” Eren said trying to get away and really starting to panic now. He yanked his head, not even caring at this point if he’d lose his damn hair. He just needed to get away. The hand fell away from his hair but went over his mouth instead.

“Shh. I’ll make it feel good. I always do.” Thomas put his hand down the back of Eren’s pants and he inserted a finger roughly. Eren jerked at the intrusion shaking his head and crying now. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this. He kept saying in his head screaming into Thomas’ hand when he stuck another finger in. He bit his hand that was over his mouth making Thomas curse and Eren shoved him onto the ground bolting for the door. It swung open without Eren touching it and he saw Connie looking at him curiously. He couldn’t deal with that look right now and he shoved past Connie too running outside and ignoring everyone who yelled at him. He took off at a sprint running away and found himself where he felt safest.

Eren ran up the flights of steps and pounded on the apartment door.

“For fucks sake. It’s late and so help me if you wake my cousin up-“ Levi stared angrily at who was beating on his door, his face softening when he saw who it was. “Eren.”

Eren started crying again and fell into Levi. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Shh. Hey it’s ok.” Levi said patting Eren on the back and pulling him in the whole way before shutting the door. “Look I’m sorry too. I should have called, but I didn’t know-“

“I don’t care about that!” Eren yelled and in truth he didn’t, not right now. He just needed Levi. He needed his safety net.

“Eren, what happened? Did your dad leave rehab?” Eren shook his head and buried his face in Levi’s shoulder overcome with tears.

“I-I w-w-was with my f-f-friends and we went to-to-to the tramp-p-oline p-park.” Eren stuttered over his shuddering breaths allowing himself to be dragged to the couch where he crawled into Levi’s lap. “My ex-he was there.” Levi’s jaw clenched but he didn’t say anything while Eren continued. “He-he-he kept trying things-little things- all night a-and I wanted to-to tell him about us, but my new friends from school were there…”

“Babe. I already told you I don’t care who you want to tell or who you don’t want to tell.” Levi rubbed his back. “I don’t need to stake some claim, but I’m happy to do so if you want me to.”

Eren shook his head again against Levi’s neck. “Thomas, he didn’t stop a-and he followed me into the bathroom- and-and I tried to stop him Levi. I tried.” He started to cry again that he couldn’t make the words out. He felt Levi’s grip get tighter.

“Eren. Did he hurt you? Did he touch you.” Eren didn’t want to say it, so he just nodded. “I’m going to kill him.” Levi was standing up and set Eren down on the couch. He was already moving toward the door and Eren had to jump back up to catch him.

“No! No! You can’t. Thomas is still underage.”

“Think I give a fuck? I’ll give him a chance to punch me first. Then it’s self defense. Besides, there’s worse things to spend a night in jail for.”

“Levi Please! His dad, he’s a big lawyer. He’ll sue you.”

“Not if he’s not able to talk about it.”

Eren put himself between the door and Levi dropping to his knees in front of him and wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist. “Please don’t leave me.” He whispered. That stopped Levi from trying to get to the door. Eren looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Please don’t leave me alone. I’m sorry.”

“Shh. Eren this isn’t your fault.” Levi brushed away Eren’s tears. “You really don’t want me to kill him? I’m pretty sure I could get away with it. Hange probably knows how to dispose of a body.”

“Why would she?-“ Eren shook his head. “No just stay with me. He-he-he’ll be gone tomorrow.”

Levi sighed and kneeled down to Eren. “Fine. I won’t leave. But I can’t promise he’s going to have any teeth left if I see him again, and his balls are going back in.” Eren cupped his own junk thinking about it but he nodded. “How far did it go? Like do we need to go to the hospital or?” Eren shook his head holding up two fingers hoping Levi got the gist without him having to try and say it. “Okay babe. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up then.” Levi reached down and lifted Eren to his feet. He didn’t protest when Eren jumped in his arms and wrapped himself around him like a monkey. Levi carried him to the bathroom and he ran water in the tub while wiping away Eren’s tears with a towel.

“Let me up so you can get undressed and take a bath. I’ll go make some tea.”

“No. don’t go.” Eren gripped onto him tighter.

“I’m just trying to be respectful brat.” Levi rubbed his back.

“Stay.” Eren repeated and Levi sighed nodding.

“Fine, but I’ll look this way. Tell me when you’re in the water.”

Eren couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face while Levi closed his eyes and looked away. Eren got out of his clothes and slipped into the warm water with a sigh. “Okay.”

Levi opened his eyes and turned. He looked at the clothes on the floor in disgust. “I’ll throw those in the wash later.” He sat on the edge of the tub and reached for the shampoo. “Dip you head.” He instructed and Eren did so coming back up and brushing the hair out of his eyes. Levi’s hands were gentle as he pulled it all back and ran his hands through it. He took one hand away when it was full of hair. “Do you normally lose this much?” He asked rubbing it on a towel before uncapping the shampoo.

“No. He had my hair and I was still pulling away.” Eren explained not looking up. He heard a ‘tch’ from Levi before his hands were in his hair and massaging his scalp. Eren sighed in relief. “You’re pretty good at that you know.”

“Mmm, I’ve had practice with Mikasa. She likes the massage the most.” Levi rubbed his hands lightly over Eren’s scalp using just a little bit of his nails.

“Mmm. She’s onto something.” Eren agreed. Levi grabbed the shower head and rinsed off the shampoo before repeating the process and applying conditioner. He handed Eren a clean washcloth. “Here. Wash up. I’ll get you back.” Eren nodded again while Levi piled his hair up on his head. Eren cleaned himself finding comfort in the familiar smell. He leaned forward when Levi scrubbed his back wincing when Levi’s hand brushed over where Thomas had kissed his neck. “Sorry.” Eren apologized, knowing there was no real reason for his response.

“Don’t be.” Levi said careful to avoid the spot for now.

“You’re not mad at me? For not being able to stop him?” Levi’s hand stopped moving on his back and Eren worried he’d done something wrong. Levi moved so he was in front of Eren.

“Listen to me very carefully. I’m not mad. Not at you. My bloods boiling right now, but its not toward you.”

“It’s just, if I had done something different or tried a little harder….Maybe I sent mixed signals. I-I played basketball without my shirt on.”

“So? Did any of the others there try and jump you too?” Eren shook his head. “No, because that’s a stupid excuse. Did you tell him no?” Eren nodded. “Then he should have fucking stopped.” Eren was crying again. “It’s not your fault. Don’t try to analyze it so much you can’t get over it. He fucked up, you didn’t. Please stop crying. I don’t really know what to do with crying.”

Eren laughed. “You’re doing a pretty good job so far.”

“Tch. Just don’t tell Hange.” Eren laughed again. “Did he do this when you were together too?” Levi asked moving back to Eren’s back again.

“Maybe. I mean he was aggressive, and we would have sex when he wanted it, and I didn’t mind it most of the time, but sometimes it hurt. And it really didn’t hit me that it might be wrong until you and I-“ Eren stopped. “Well, it wasn’t anything like that.” He looked back at Levi. “That really doesn’t answer your question does it?”

“Yeah it does.” Levi’s jaw was tight and Eren could tell he was ready to blow again. Eren put a hand over his just in case Levi got the urge to leave again. Levi looked at his hand and seemed to calm down, rubbing Eren’s back. He tilted Eren’s head back so he could rinse out Eren’s hair and wash off the soap suds. He stood up and grabbed a towel.

“Umm, can I have a minute before I get out?” Eren asked, wanting to clean all of himself but not wanting Levi to see.

“You want me just to turn again or you want me to leave? That tea is still an option.”

“If you go are you going to leave the apartment?”

“No. Mutton chops will live to see another day.”

Eren nodded. “Ok. Tea sounds good.” Levi made to leave him. “Oh and Levi, could you-could you call my aunt and let her know I’m here? But don’t tell her anything. Please.”

“Sure brat. I’ll just tell her you came over and we talked and made up okay?”

“Yeah. That’s good. Thank you Levi.”

\----------

It took everything in Levi’s power to keep his promise to Eren and not go after the stupid blonde shit stain. He wanted to wring his neck, slam him up against the wall repeatedly until he was begging for Levi to stop. Then Levi would remind him he didn’t listen to Eren when he asked to stop. His hands were shaking as he put the kettle on. He went to his bedroom and picked up his phone that was charging then grabbed some clean clothes for Eren. He’d picked up a couple things for the gangly teen knowing he’d never fit in anything of his, and he wanted him to always feel comfortable here. For the past couple weeks Levi was worried he wouldn’t see Eren ever again. He didn’t remember much from that night, but he knew he’d fucked up somehow and it bothered him that he didn’t remember what he did. Mikasa had been the one to say something, telling him she’d heard them yelling at eachother and she wanted to know if they were ok. This was not how he wanted things to get fixed between them.

Isabel answered the phone after a couple rings. “Hey Levi.” She said with no anger in her voice.

“Hi Isabel. Eren stopped by after he was out with his friends. We talked things out. He asked me to call and let you know he’s here.”

“Do I need to come get him?”

“Would it be ok if he stays the night? I’d like to do some more groveling.”

Isabel chuckled. “If he’s fine with staying there I’m ok with it. Just tell him to call if he changes his mind. Doesn’t matter what time.”

“Yes ma’am thank you.”

“Please don’t call me ma’am Levi. It makes me feel old.”

“Sorry Isabel.”

“That’s better at least. And Levi, make sure he apologizes to you too. He overreacted I think and I told him as much. I don’t agree with you drinking, but he took out his issues with his dad on you, and that’s not fair.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks for understanding.”

“Have a good night Levi.”

“You too.” He hung up as the tea kettle was starting to whistle. He pulled out some chamomile and lavender tea, putting extra honey in Eren’s because he knew the teen liked it sweeter. He left them to cool and steep while making his way back to the bathroom knocking on the door lightly. “I have clothes for you.”

“You can come back in.” Levi walked in slowly. He saw Eren was out of the tub and had the towel draped loosely around his waste. He was using the showerhead to rinse away all the bubbles in the tub.

“I can get that.” Levi said holding out the clothes for Eren. “I brought in some clean clothes for you.”

“Thank you. I know you don’t like messes.”

“It’s honestly the least of my worries right now.” He took the shower head away from Eren. “How bout you get dressed though and I’ll clean this up? The tea’s on the counter.

“Did you get a hold of aunt Iz?”

“Yeah, she said you can stay if you want to but call her if you change your mind. I didn’t really know what you wanted to do, but I assumed if you wanted me to call her you didn’t want to go home.”

“Yeah.” Levi turned and focused on cleaning the tub while he heard Eren changing. “Does that make me a bad person? Wanting to stay here after what happened?”

“I don’t think it does, and nothings going to happen tonight so don’t you dare try it.” Levi pointed a finger at him. “It’s nothing against you or anything, but I don’t want you doing something that you’ll regret later.”

“Does that include kissing and cuddling?”

Levi shook his head. “No you can have as much of that as you want.” He turned to see Eren smiling, a genuine smile too. “You’re such a damn puppy.” He stood up and picked up the dirty towel, washcloths and his clothes. “Come on. Tea and then bedtime.”

“Kay.” Eren shuffled out and Levi tossed his stuff in the washer before coming back.

“I took a sip out of both of them. I’m assuming the bitter butt one is yours.”

“Tch yeah and the one that’s sweeter than a candy cane is yours.” He handed Eren his phone, wallet and keys. “There were still in your pockets.”

Eren took the phone and quickly set it on the counter face down. “I don’t really want to deal with all that right now.”

“Want me to tell them all to fuck off?” Levi asked.

“No. I’ll just talk to them tomorrow.” They finished their tea and Eren harassed Levi for leaving the cups in the sink. “I’ve never seen you leave a dish before.” Eren complained.

“Well, it’s not what I’m worried about right now ok? Now I’m old and tired. So can we go lay down?”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Yeah so freaking old.” He still went to the bedroom though and climbed under the covers with a sigh of content. Once Levi was settled Eren came over to his side and curled into him sighing again. “I missed this.”

“Yeah. I did too.” Levi admitted. “I’m sorry, for making you upset. I was dealing with my own shit that night and I wasn’t thinking.”

“No. It’s okay. I overreacted, and all things considered, it’s not really important to me right now.” He looked up to Levi from where he was resting on his shoulder. “What was the shit you were dealing with?”

“It’s not important right now either.” Levi said bushing a hand through Eren’s hair. Hange had been pestering him about his decision on school, but he didn’t know what he wanted yet, and now wasn’t the time to bring it up with Eren. Maybe come morning they could talk. He wrapped his arms protectively around Eren, letting him know he was safe here, always. “Just so you know, if you ever do need me, and we’re broken up for whatever reason, I’ll still be here for you.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Eren asked sitting up.

“No. No. I’m just saying _if_. I don’t want to break up.” He pulled on Eren to get him to lay back down.

“Okay. Good.” Eren hummed nuzzling into him closer. “Night Levi.”

“Night brat.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So side note question to anyone who posts on here. I can't seem to get his particular story to show the true update dates. (It says on my page it hasn't been updated since November). Does anyone know how to fix that? Or as a reader are you not seeing it that way? My other two stories always have the date that I last posted a chapter so I'm not sure what I did differently on this one.

Levi groaned when a speeding bullet known as Mikasa Ackerman landed on his chest. “Good morning!” She told him happily before gasping and jumping onto Eren before Levi could stop her. “You’re back!”

“Hey Mikasa.” Eren pulled her down into a hug and kissed her cheek. “Miss me?”

“Yeah. But Levi did more.” Eren smiled and looked his way.

“Tch. Traitor.” Levi climbed out of bed. “Just remember who feeds you.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes and Eren laughed at the gesture. “You have to feed me or else you’d go to jail.”

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I have to feed you things you like.” Levi walked toward the door. “Like blueberry waffles.”

“Waffles!” Mikasa jumped on top of Eren and he grunted from the weight. “Please? I’ll be good.”

Levi smiled. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He left the two of them and walked to the kitchen pulling out everything he’d need to make breakfast. He noticed Eren’s phone still on the counter, and it kept buzzing as he worked. He got coffee brewing and the smell drug Eren out of his bed with an energetic Mikasa circling around him.

“Coffee.” Eren grumbled moving like a zombie as he grabbed a mug and filled his cup. Levi sat milk and sugar next to him and Eren grunted in thanks, sighing to himself as he took the first sip.

“Your phones going off.” Levi told him, pointing to it on the counter with his spatula. Mikasa stay in the living room until it’s done.”

“But Eren gets to stay.”

“Because Eren isn’t going to make a mess.” Mikasa pouted but went to sit in the living room turning on the tv and finding one of her shows to watch.

Eren’s phone went off again and he noted Eren still hadn’t reached for it. In fact, he seemed to be looking at anything but the phone. Levi sighed and went to grab it, turning it over and frowning at the name popping up. He ducked out of Eren’s way when he tried to reach for it, dodging the teen as he answered. “Hello Thomas.” Levi said darkly moving swiftly to avoid Eren as he spoke.

_You’re not Eren._

“Kudos to you for having at least one brain cell.”

“Levi come on.” Eren begged reaching for the phone again. Levi dodged him.

_Who are you then? And why are you answering his phone?_

“I’m his boyfriend asshole. And I’m talking to you so he doesn’t have to.” He ducked around Eren again moving to the bathroom and locking the door. “Listen to me you little shit. Eren’s the only reason why you’re still breathing right now, but you come anywhere near him again, so much as _look_ at him the wrong way, you will be pushing daisies.”

_Boyfriend huh? Didn’t say anything about you yesterday._

“Seemed like you had a hard time listening to what he did say anyways. Stop calling. He’ll call you if he wants to chat.” He hung up the line. “Little arrogant shit.” Eren’s phone rang again and he answered without looking. “You obviously need your ears cleaned out mutton chops.”

 _Mutton chops? Where? Can I have some?_ Levi frowned then looked at the name, it was a girl’s name.

“Sorry, it’s a nickname.” Levi said and the girl groaned. “You do realize it’s like 8 in the morning anyways right? A little early for mutton chops.”

_It’s never too early nor too late for good food._

“I’ll keep that in mind then.” He opened the door and looked at Eren. “It’s some Sasha girl. Would you like to talk to her?”

“What did you say to Thomas?”

“Nothing that needs repeated.” Levi replied. He held out the phone. “Do you want to talk to her, or you want me to keep talking about food with her?”

“Does she sound mad?” Eren whispered.

“How the fuck should I know if she sounds mad.” Levi frowned holding the phone to his ear again. “Hey food girl, are you mad?”

_What? No! I’m calling to see why Eren ran away last night without telling anyone. Connie seemed worried about him._

“Are you friends with mutton chops?”

_I’m assuming you’re not talking about the food again? Because I would say that I love almost all foods. But I can’t say I know anyone by that nickname so we’re going to go with no. Who’s this mutton chops person anyways? One of Eren’s old friends from his last school?_

Levi tsked at the word ‘friend’. “You could say that.” He walked back into the kitchen with Eren following him. “She’s not mad by the way.” He said to Eren.

_Wait. Wait. Don’t give Eren the phone yet. I want to talk to you now._

“Oh? Why so?”

_Because I’m curious what happened and Eren may not say. He doesn’t talk to us much._

”Hate to break it to you, but I talk less than he does.”

_Well you’re talking now. Is Eren ok? Did something happen with this mutton chops? Which one is it because I’m getting hungry referring him to food._

“Think about it for a second. It’s not really hard to figure out. I’m assuming the same lot were together as before?” He asked Eren who nodded watching him, but not trying to take the phone. “Grab me the eggs.” Eren reached into the fridge and handed them over while Levi tucked the phone between his head and shoulder so he could use both hands.

_Are you cooking? You’re so mean! Are you Eren’s uncle maybe?_

“Yes, I’m cooking. Yes, I’m known for being rather mean and no. Not the uncle.”

_What are you making?_

“You’re easily distracted huh? No wonder you’re one of Eren’s friends. I’m making blueberry waffles, eggs, and bacon. Nothing too crazy this morning.”

_MMM. Sounds delicious. I’m officially jealous. Fine let me think, mutton chops, ooh! The blonde!_

“Congratulations.” He told her looking at an anxious Eren. “She reminds me a little bit of Hange.”

“Yeah. Yeah that makes a little bit of sense.” Eren nodded jumping up onto the counter and sitting there while Levi worked. He popped a blueberry into his mouth and reached for another before Levi smacked him.

“No blueberries. They’re for the waffles. You can go sit with Mikasa if you’re not going to behave in my kitchen.”

“You still have my phone though.”

“Well, you weren’t answering it. and it was annoying.”

Sasha giggled. _You two sound like a married couple. It’s cute._

“Tch. I’m as far from cute as you can get.” Eren laughed at him. “Shut up. I don’t need opinions from the peanut gallery.”

_MMM. Peanuts._

“You have a mild obsession with food I take it?”

_I have been told that by others. So, Thomas, is there some bad blood between them or something? I kind a got that Eren was trying to avoid him, which is why I sent Connie to check on Eren when he didn’t come back from the bathroom and that kid followed him. Connie said Eren ran by without a word and may have been crying._

“Who’s Connie? Why was a girl checking on you in the guys restroom?”

“Connie’s a guy.” Eren explained. “You’re not going to say anything are you?” He whispered anxiously.

“Tch. Of course not. Poor guy, having Connie for a name.”

 _Yeah he used to get teased for it a lot. Cut all of his hair too because he has these really pretty curls when it’s grown out, but it just made the teasing worse, so shaved head for him._ She sighed _I miss the hair. It was cute._

Levi smiled “I like her.” He told Eren

_Does that mean you’ll cook for me too?_

“Maybe.”

_Bummer. Well just don’t like me too much. I’m taken._

“By the bald but once cute curly haired man I presume?”

Sasha sighed. _Yeah. He’s my other half._

“Good for you.” He could hear it in her voice, how much she cared about this boy.

_So is Eren ok? Do Connie and I need to bust some kneecaps? I’ll pelt him with some soft balls if I have to._

“I really like her.” Levi said with approval smiling. “You might just get some food after all.” He handed the phone to Eren. “Talk to her, she’s worried about you and I don’t want to say anything I shouldn’t. I need both hands anyways.”

Eren took the phone. “Hey Sasha I’m sorry for bailing last night. I should have said goodbye.” Levi could hear the girl talking rapidly. “No, it’s fine. There’s, well there’s some history between the two of us and Thomas, he pushed some buttons yesterday. No, no the rest are fine. I mean Franz and Hannah can be annoying because they’re all over each other all the time, but they’re good people. Thomas usually is too.” Levi tsked at that “Well, it’s true.” Eren said looking at Levi.

Levi took out the first set of waffles and put in another while plating eggs and a couple slices of bacon with it. He put on the next round while cutting up the waffle then buttering it and putting blueberry syrup on top. He pushed the plate to Eren who was still talking to Sasha. “Take this to Mikasa.”

“Yeah, just I guess if we hang out again, just don’t leave me alone with him ok? I don’t want to make a big deal out of it and cause problems with the rest.” Eren walked over and set down Mikasa’s plate before hopping back up onto the counter. “Oh, that’s Levi. Yeah, he’s a really good cook. He works at Zoe’s. No, I haven’t purposely been keeping his food from you. We just started talking Sasha.” Eren sighed. “You may end up with a stalker after this.”

“Tch. I know her kryptonite already.” He got another plate ready. “Time to hang up and eat now.”

“Sorry Sasha I have to go, Levi’s threatening to throw the food away if I let it get cold. Yeah I’ll see you Monday.” Eren hung up with a sigh. “I thought she was hard to follow in school, how’d you understand everything?”

“I have experience with crazy from Hange.” Levi explained. “She’s nothing compared to one of Hange’s tirades. She seemed nice though.”

“Yeah, she’s one of the new friends I told you about last night.” Rather than leave Levi alone while he made the last set, Eren prepped his food and ate at the counter while he watched Levi cook. What did you say to Thomas?”

“Nothing too bad. I just threatened him nicely.”

“I don’t think you can threaten someone nicely.” Eren replied.

“You can. I didn’t deliver the threat in person, per your request, so that’s me being nice. I did tell him I was your boyfriend though. Sorry.”

Eren shrugged. “It’s ok. Maybe he’ll get it through his thick skull that way.” He moaned when he ate a piece of the blueberry waffle causing Levi to tense hearing the sound. “This is so good! Mikasa I can so see why this is one of your favorites!” He yelled to the girl and Levi blushed at the praise, turning his head so Eren wouldn’t see the pink skin. “So, what do you have planned today?”

“I have to take Mikasa to her gymnastics class at 10. I planned on working out while she was there, but we can do something else if you want to. If you want to go home that’s fine too. I know, not everything is exactly settled between us.”

Eren came behind him and wrapped his arms around him kissing his neck. “Yes, everything’s settled. I’m not mad anymore. I already apologized yesterday about that.”

“Well, last night you were upset. I wasn’t sure if you’d change your mind in the morning or not.” He relaxed in Eren’s arms, not wanting to admit how much he missed it.

“Nope. Minds not changed.” Eren kissed Levi’s cheek loudly. “You’re still stuck with me.”

“Oh no. Whatever will I do?” Levi said sarcastically, putting one hand over Eren’s around his waist, the other was flipping his eggs. “Now finish your plate.”

“Yes sir.” With another loud kiss Eren let him go and returned to his plate. “Can we stop at my place before we go? I want to get a change of clothes and my swim trunks.”

“Yeah we can. Your clothes should be done. I put them in the dryer when I woke up last night.”

“I don’t really want to wear them right now.” Eren said looking at his plate.

“That’s fine Eren. Just giving you options.” He plated his food and put syrup on his waffle before grabbing Eren’s hand. “Come on, let’s sit down.”

Mikasa was almost finished with her food when they made it in. “Are you going to want another?” Levi asked her.

“No. I don’t want to be too full before class. Could I have another one later though?”

“Yeah, once I eat, I’ll make extras while you get ready.”

“Okay.” Mikasa ran her plate out to the kitchen and went to get cleaned up. Levi ate quickly so he’d have time to make more waffles and Eren did the dishes and talked to his aunt, asking her to find his gym bag for him. Isabel didn’t seem surprised when Eren said he was spending the day with Levi. When the waffles were made and put away, Levi got ready himself. Eren stayed in the clothes Levi gave him last night and they walked to his aunts house first. Isabel answered the door with a smile and handed Eren his bag. “You want me to drive you?”

“No. We’re ok with walking. Thanks though.”

“Ok. Have a good day!” Isabel waved at them before going back inside and they continued their walk to the gym. Mikasa started running when she saw Armin waiting for her.

“Aww, did Armin join gymnastics too?” Eren asked smiling when he saw the duo together. He’d kept an eye on them after school just to make sure they weren’t getting bullied anymore and he’d seen the blonde with Mikasa more and more.

“Yeah. She got him to join. I don’t know how much it’s going to help the kids case at school though. He’s actually pretty good at it. They both in classes 3 days a week to try and catch up with the others, but both are catching on quick. Sometimes I stay and watch them instead of working out.” He looked at Eren. Are you ok going off on your own or you want me to come to the pool with you?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not fragile you know. He just took me surprise. Want to just meet me at the pool like usual?”

“Sure.” Levi watched him go and went off to the gym to do his routine. He wiped at the sweat on his face with a towel, having exhausted himself with his run and then weights. He checked his phone, almost perfectly on time. He could hop in the shower and change before he picked up Mikasa and found Eren. Mikasa was waiting for him outside her room, Armin was missing so he assumed the boy had already been picked up. He grabbed her hand and led her to the pool, taking a seat like he usually did while he waited for Eren. In the time they hadn’t been talking, Levi would come over to the pool every time he was here, and he never saw the teen there. He’d been hoping to catch him and apologize in person, but even when he’d picked up Mikasa at school, he’d never been able to find the brunette. Eren climbed out of the pool and waved at them before going to change. Levi’s eyes followed him as he went. When Eren didn’t come out for awhile, Levi grabbed Mikasa’s hand and went down to see what was holding him up, worried something else may have happened. He saw Eren standing at the entrances to the locker rooms, redressed in new clothes from his aunts, and talking to the lifeguard.

“Hey, sorry I was just getting some info before I start tomorrow.”

“Start?” Levi asked. “Start what?”

“Oh! I guess I wouldn’t have told you huh?” Eren scratched at his chin. “I got hired as a lifeguard. Only a couple days a week so I don’t get behind on schoolwork or anything, but I don’t like Aunt Iz having to pay for everything for me when I’m capable of working.” He said goodbye to the lifeguard thanking her for getting him the job again and walking out with Levi.

“It’s a good job for you.” Levi told him. “You’ll be able to do something you want to do instead of flipping greasy burgers somewhere.”

“Yeah. I’m allowed to swim if there’s no one there too, or if another lifeguard is watching. I may end up doing classes too, but that will come after. I think it will be fun.” The trio walked back home and Levi made a small lunch for him and Eren while Mikasa ate another waffle. Pounding at the door made Levi scowl and fling the door open in irritation. “What the hell are you doing here shitty four eyes.”

“You forgot didn’t you? You’ve been scatterbrained as of late. We’re going car shopping!” Hange clapped excitedly to herself squeezing in past Levi stopping when she saw Eren. “Eren! Oh I’m so glad to see you! My grumpy cat has been especially grumpy since you two had your little spat. And he’s been so secretive about it too.” She jumped onto the couch and sat way too close to Eren. “So what did Mr. Grumps do? Did he apologize? Did you do something?”

“Uh. We’re good now. It was mutual fucking up.”

“Well, as long as everyone’s talking again. Are you coming car shopping with us?”

“I mean I can.” Eren looked over at Levi. “As long as Levi doesn’t mind.”

Before Levi could speak Hange spoke up. “Of course he doesn’t mind. And I don’t care anyways. More eyes the better. Hello my little Mikasa how is gymnastics going?”

“Good. I learned a handstand today.”

Hange clapped for her. “Ooh impressive. I could do some cartwheels in my day, but never a handstand. Not without falling on my as-butt.” She turned to Levi “Are you ready? Moblit’s in the car waiting.”

“Yeah whatever.” He waved the others back up. He may have forgotten, but he had a feeling this was more Hange being Hange than him forgetting. He’d mentioned at work wanting to look for one, and Hange had offered to come with him, but that was as far as it had gone. Now that she was here though he knew there would be no getting rid of her. Hange skipped ahead of the trio finding her husband was indeed waiting in the car. Levi Eren and Mikasa piled into the back seat, Mikasa between the two of them.

“Onward my handsome husband!” Hange yelled pointing at the road. Levi rolled his eyes. Hange looked back at him “Soo… have you come to a decision yet? We’re going to have to fill out the paperwork soon if you want to start before the next semester.”

“No I haven’t decided yet. Stop asking me. Bad enough you hound me at work.” Levi crossed his arms and looked out the window.

“A decision about what?” Eren asked looking at both of them.

“Oh? Levi didn’t tell you?” Hange frowned. “The fight must have been more serious than I thought. We went to see a culinary school a few weeks ago. I’ve been trying to persuade him to go and Mike and I even offered to pay for it. Through work of course. He’d never let us pay for it otherwise.”

“Culinary! You’d be good at that Levi!” Eren reached over Mikasa to try and turn him so he’d look at him. “Why don’t you want to do it?”

Levi shrugged. “It’s one thing to be good at a restaurant I’ve been working at for years, it’s a whole other thing to be good at culinary school. I’m not really cut out for school anyways.” He thought about what Kenny said and looked down.

“So? That’s what schools all about. Learning.” Hange was nodding along as Eren talked. “Of course you’re not going to know everything going in, but you’ll learn while you’re there and I know you’d be really good at it. Besides, what’s it hurt to try? If you end up not liking it you can quit right Hange?”

“Sure, he’s not obligated to go, but every semester he finishes gets him a raise.” She winked at Levi when he looked up. “Yeah, Mike and I talked about that too. Thought it would be a good incentive for you to do well. We’re still deciding if the raise will be based off your grades or if it would just be a flat pass/fail raise.” They pulled into the dealership. “So what we thinking munchkin? Car? SUV? Truck?” She winked. “Soccer mom van?”

“Car probably. Something safe for Mikasa and low maintenance. Considering I know next to nothing about cars.”

“So newer.” Hange nodded directing Moblit to where the used cars were sitting. The group got out and looked at the cars. Eren picked up Mikasa and held her in one of his arms so she could see in them.

“Hello there.” A man came out to greet them, going straight to Moblit. “What can I help you with.”

“We’re looking for something for my friend here. It’s his first car.”

“Oh? Well aren’t you a good father?” The man asked coming over to Levi and not listening to Moblits response. Moblit’s mouth opened and then closed with a frown. “Are mom and dad paying for the car too?”

“Nope I’m out.” Levi pushed passed him and got back into Moblit’s car. Everyone else piled in. “I’m not dealing with rude shits.” They went to a different dealership and tried again. This time the dealer was much more personable and talked with everyone before jumping to conclusions.

“First car huh? So, we want something easy. Here why don’t I show you these? They’re our former leased cars so low on miles, and well maintained by our service department. You save a few grand by getting one of these rather than a new one, and if you get one that’s a few years older the price goes down even more. You could also consider leasing too.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Well it’s kind of like buying a house or renting. You own it, you’re responsible for everything, but if you lease it, and something major happens, we’ll replace it for you. We have leases from 2-5 years, and after that time you can decide if you want to buy it, at a cheaper price by then, or give it back like these ones. Then we can get you into a new car/new lease so you always have the most up to date features.”

Levi looked to Hange who shrugged. “It might not be a bad idea. Lease payments are usually cheaper than car payments and it’s not like you drive much anyways.”

“Do you want to test drive some different models and see? Maybe it will help you decide.” Levi nodded and the man went back inside to get some keys returning. “I’m afraid I can only take him, but you’re welcome to keep looking around or you can go inside and wait. There’s refreshments if you’re interested.”

He and Levi drove a couple of the used ones first, and the man pointed out some of the safety features and other points in the car before he tried a couple of the new models. He also showed him some cars that were cheaper but older and Levi would be able to buy them outright with the money he had. In the end he decided to try leasing, and picked the two year lease, putting down a large payment so his monthly bill was low.

“Any servicing you can have done here at a discount. You’re responsible for some parts of the car such as oil changes, tire changes and windshield wipers, but for the most part we handle the rest unless the service department says its from abuse of the car like racing them. Not that I think you will, I just warn everyone. You do have to keep full auto insurance on the vehicle at all times, and not doing so, along with not making monthly payments, will terminate the contact and we take possession of the vehicle.” Levi nodded along. Hange looked over the paperwork beside him, and Moblit was calling places already to get quotes on car insurance. By the time he signed the papers, after some negotiation on Hange’s part, he had a new car and a car insurance app on his phone. He thanked Hange and Moblit for coming and drove to the store and picked up a booster seat for Mikasa then drove home.

He’d made dinner while the others were watching tv, then sent Mikasa to get cleaned up and go to bed. He was cleaning in the kitchen when he felt Eren’s hands sneak around him again and he leaned back into him.

“Hey Levi, how come you didn’t tell me about college?”

“Didn’t really have a chance to. Hange and I had gone to look the day we fought.” Levi shrugged. “It’s not really important. I’m not going to do it.”

“But why not?” Eren spun him so he was looking at him. Levi looked down. “Is this what you meant about shit you were dealing with?”

“Some of it.” Levi nodded. “Hange almost had me sold on the idea. We went and looked at the place, we liked it, and we even came up with a couple different plans on how I’d be able to attend and still work for her and watch Mikasa.”

“So? Why aren’t you for it now?”

“I talked to Kenny about it that night.” Eren’s lips pursed. “He said I wouldn’t be any good in school, and I should just keep doing what I know best.”

“Fuck Kenny- I mean not really because he’s your uncle, but you know what I mean.” Eren pulled him away from the kitchen and sat on the couch facing one another. “He doesn’t want you to do better, you see that right? That way he can always suck you back in, even when you want out.” Eren was gesturing wildly. “You have Hange believing in you, Mike believing in you, I’m sure Erwin would be behind you if you asked his opinion, and hell even Iz is behind you considering she brought it up that one day. I believe in you and so does Mikasa, so why are you hung up on what one person thinks?” Eren scoffed. “Especially someone who left you right after your fight.”

Levi sat there, his mouth opening and closing as he thought about what Eren was saying. Eren continued on. “If it’s not culinary you want to do, then try something else, but don’t _not_ do it just because that man says you can’t. Fucking prove him wrong and shove that diploma in his face.” Levi smiled at that idea.

“He didn’t think I’d graduate high school either.” Levi noted.

“And see? You did pass. Look, I like Kenny sometimes, but when it comes to sage advice, Kenny is just not your man. I think he does care about the two of you, but he’s selfish too, and if you end up bettering yourself, he won’t be able to use you for matches or poker games or whatever else he tries to rope you into.”

“But when I tried to do a tournament I failed.”

“It was your first tournament! Do you think I was any good in my first swim matches? No. A couple of them I came dead last. But you learn from it, and you get better. You weren’t used to fighting in rounds, have you changed your exercise routine like we talked about?”

Levi nodded. “I do a lot more cardio now.”

“See? I bet if you were to do another one you’d do better. Not that where you placed was bad for your first time. You’re just being hard on yourself.” Eren closed the gap between them and hugged Levi close. “You’re amazing Levi, and when you forget that I’ll be here to remind you as much as you need to hear it.”

“Tch, quit getting all sentimental on me brat.” Levi said but kept Eren close to him, resting his head in the crook of Eren’s neck. He kissed the skin there lightly. “I’ll think about it some more.”

“Okay, but get some more opinions other than Kenny’s alright? Ask Erwin or Aunt Iz or some random lady down the hall.”

“I’m pretty sure Mrs. Peters and he ankle biter dog don’t care about whether I go to school or not.” Levi said smiling into Eren’s neck. “But I get it. Thank you.”

“No problem. And if something’s bother you, talk to me okay? Obviously this and the tournament were eating at you more than you wanted to say. I’m dense Levi. You’ve got to tell me point blank because the signals are going to go over my head.” He laughed at himself and made a gesture with his hand whooshing over his head.

“I was going to, but things happened, and I drank more than I should have, especially when I couldn’t find Kenny.” He sighed. He hadn’t talked to his uncle since that night either. He’d gone to the apartment and saw signs he’d made it home at least and nothing bad happened to him at the match, but that made it hurt more. Levi felt abandoned and he didn’t like the feeling one bit. “I didn’t think about how it might affect you. I was just being stupid.”

“Shh. Stop. We both were. It’s done, it’s over. We’re good.” Eren kissed him and Levi let himself get lost in the kiss, closing his eyes and holding Eren close, one hand going to his hair and the other on the small of his back. Both of Eren’s hands were pulling on Levi’s hair the kiss going from comforting and gentle to passionate in a few brief moments. Levi’s tongue tangled with Eren’s and he breathed in Eren’s moans while Eren ground into him subconsciously.

Levi pulled back and Eren whined trying to bring their lips back together. “You’re being a horny brat again.”

“So? You like it.” Eren licked Levi’s ear. “Please? I missed you.”

Levi groaned, hating when he had to try and make the right decisions rather than just doing what he wanted to. “But yesterday-“

“I’m ok. Really and what better way to make me forget huh?” He pulled on Levi’s earlobe. Levi groaned, standing up and taking Eren with him as he led them back to his bedroom. Eren laughed when he landed on the bed, already pulling off his own shirt. Levi raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t stop Eren when he reached for Levi’s next, kissing Levi’s stomach as he raised his shirt. Levi’s dick twitched at that and he felt Eren’s lips upturn on his skin so he imagined he felt it too. Levi pushed him back and kissed his neck and collarbones, making sure if he did bite down, it would be where his shirt would cover. Then he remembered Eren saying he started work tomorrow so he didn’t bite anymore, causing Eren to whine.

“I’m doing it for your benefit Mr. easily distracted. Not my fault you picked a job where you’re half naked all the time. He kissed down Eren’s chest before unbuttoning his pants pulling them down and biting his thigh. Eren arched his back and moaned beautifully before covering his mouth. Levi smiled up at him devilishly. “These on the other hand, I don’t have to worry about anyone seeing.” His hands cupped both Eren’s asscheeks as he nibbled on the sensitive flesh on his thigh before sucking and then licking, making a small hickey there then turning his head to give the other thigh a matching set. He smacked Eren’s thigh when he was done. “Turn over.” Eren flipped onto his stomach, turning his head to see what Levi was doing. Levi couldn’t help but smile at the view presented to him. Eren’s hips were upturned slightly leaving his ass in the air. That perfect ass. Levi rubbed both cheeks in his hands before biting one of them rousing a different kind of gasp from Eren not expecting it. It gave Levi ideas for in the future too, but that would wait for another night.

Eren had sat up higher and was reaching in Levi’s nightstand tossing back lube and a condom. “Always in a rush.” Levi said shaking his head and reached for the lube putting some on his fingers. Eren’s head was turned toward him so he could face him, which Levi was glad for, because he wanted to see his face. As much as Eren promised he was ok, he was still worried he was more upset than he let on. He ran two fingers over the entrance, but didn’t insert a finger yet, just massaging it and getting him ready. His other hand reached around slowly pulling on Eren’s erect cock. He turned his hand and pressed the small amount of sensitive skin between his asshole and his dick and massaged there to earning a jump from Eren. He’d probably never had anyone do that before based on his reaction. He kissed the same ass he’d marked as he brought his fingers back to his hole, inserting one slowly and carefully watching Eren’s face for any discomfort. Eren’s eyes were scrunched shut, but his breathing was normal and his face relaxed. Levi took it slow, moving the single finger around before inserting another still making sure his lover wasn’t in pain. Eren moaned and pushed back into him, his eyes opening and not necessarily looking at Levi, more like through him. Levi scissored his fingers getting him ready before changing the position of his fingers so they’d stroke Eren’s prostate. Eren shoved his head in the pillow to hold back his scream of pleasure. Eren started to buck into his hands and Levi stopped, pulling out and listening to the soft whine that left Eren’s mouth from the loss.

“Turn back over.” Levi told him gently tapping his hip until he did as he was told. Levi put the condom on and made sure it was covered in lube before leaning over Eren. Eren reached up and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and kissed him, their lips and tongues moving in tangent with one another as he lined up. He gently pressed in and felt Eren tense around him at the intrusion, so he stopped, continuing to kiss Eren and stroke his cock, using the hand with excess lube to decrease some of the friction. When Eren relaxed he continued slowly moaning as Eren’s body engulfed him twitching around him tightly. Eren lifted himself up so he was in Levi’s lap and began to ride him. Levi groaned and held onto his hips, letting the younger choose the pace while holding him steady. Eren was slow at first and kept shifting around yelping when he found the angle he was looking for, and then his pace increased. He pulled on Levi’s hair and kissed Levi’s lips and the skin he could reach, his nails digging into Levi’s back. Eren began to breathe heavily and Levi reached between them, stroking him at the same pace he set for himself.

“Le-Levi” Eren hissed near Levi’s ear and Levi smiled against Eren’s chest.

“Go ahead.” He told the brunette, he could feel how much tighter he was getting, squeezing Levi’s cock. He wouldn’t last much longer after him, already feeling the tightness in his own body that he was holding back. He brought Eren’s lips to his own quieting Eren’s cries until Eren came between them, his body tensing, and he came to a stop as his orgasm took over. Levi put both his hands onto Eren’s hips lifting him up and bringing him down as Eren recovered from his high. He pulled Eren close to his chest and bit his lower lip as he came inside him.

They stayed like that for a short while afterwards, catching their breaths and lazily kissing one another before Eren got up and went to the restroom to clean up, Levi going next when Eren returned. Eren was talking to his aunt when Levi came back, asking for permission to stay the night again. Levi offered to take him to work in the morning and Isabel congratulated him on getting a car before allowing Eren to stay again, telling him he’d better have all his homework done for Monday to which Eren blanched. She wished them both good night and Levi got comfortable on his side of the bed while he waited for Eren to lay down. Eren closed the gap between them and Levi held the tan arm Eren had thrown over him tightly to his chest, intertwining their fingers. He’d never admit it, but he could get used to this cuddling thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and suggestions!


End file.
